Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos
by Owlways
Summary: What if Percy was never a son of Poseidon? What would happen if he were in charge of keeping the peace on Earth? What if the Giants and Titans ally themselves to destroy the Olympic unleashing chaos on the planet? Read to find out - Pertemis and Chaos also will have a role. T because i m paranoid. First fanfic so please be nice :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Third person point of view

Millennia ago, somewhere in space was a woman looking at everything that was in front of her, all the things she had created: the planets, galaxies, The Primordial, The Giants and Titans, Gods and Goddesses, Humans and Demigods. She created all those things and "people" some may say, in one word, she created the Universe. This powerful woman is known only by a few and those who know that she is still alive respect her, for they know that she is the most powerful of them all. You may wonder: who is she? What's her name? Two simple questions, well she is the Creator, the first, almighty Lady Chaos.

Lady Chaos looked at all her creations with her first son, who had helped her by making sure that justice is served and that his brothers and sisters didn´t cause chaos in the planets, but her attention was centered in one planet: Earth. The planet was for once at peace but she knew that it will not last "The Gods may have defeated the Giants and the Titans this time but they´ll rise once more, it´ll take time maybe a few centuries, but they´ll rise again more powerful than ever and they´ll seek for one thing: Revenge. Alone they may not be a big threat to the Gods now that they are more or less at peace with each other, but that peace will not last, old problems will resurface and the Giants and Titans have one common enemy, they will become allies and the gods will be crushed this time if we don´t do something" she said. "I know Mom but what can we do? You are the most powerful but you know you can´t interfere" Chaos' son said. "You are right, I can`t interfere but you can" Lady Chaos said smirking. The boy looked at his mother as if she had grown another head "Please tell me you are joking" he practically begged. "No, I'm not joking" Chaos answered and her son looked ready to protest but his mother raised her hand, effectively silencing him "You`ll help them my son, I know that you think that they are proud and egocentric but you have to admit that they are way better that their ancestors""Well, yes they are better…" the boy hesitated and then said "Fine, I'll do my best to help them" Lady Chaos smiled softly " Thank you my son and remember that you`re way more powerful than me, your enemies will fear you and your allies will treat you with respect" With that being said the boy bowed to his mother and left for the training room, if he was going to help the gods in a few centuries against the Giants and Titans, he`ll need to be in top shape.

You may wonder: who can be more powerful than Chaos herself? And who is this boy? Other two simple questions, he is more powerful than Chaos because she gave him part of her power and as to who he is… He´s Perseus, the Peacekeeper, First son of Chaos.

**AN: sooo, umm… well this is the first fanfiction that I have ever posted so I just wanna say thank you for giving it a chance and you will make my day if you review. Comments, constructive criticism are very welcome and I wanted to say that English is not my first language so i`m sorry if I wrote something wrong :D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything**

**Owlways**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people! Just wanna say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites the prologue has. I mean seriously I didn`t expect to get 9 reviews so Big thank you to anyone who reviewed and I`ll answer them now**

**Tyche: thank you and here is your update**

**MackMaverick: thank you and about your question I did some research and came to the conclusion that no one really knows, some said that Chaos was male, others that he/she was female so in this story Chaos will be female.**

**DeathmatchDrunkard: thank you for the tips and I hope that this chapter is better. As for your question you are right and I'm sorry I didn`t explain that very well, hopefully this chapter will explain it better.**

**Blitzing Riptide: thanks.**

**Codex: thanks and I hope this qualifies as a long chapter :D**

**Renu: Hope this qualifies as a long chapter :P**

**Lmb111514: thanks and here is the update **

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna: hahaha now you`ll know**

**AbigailPaine: hahaha here you go!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Sister V happy birthday (yesterday)! And my Sorellina G, enjoy**

* * *

Percy POV

I have just come out from a meeting with my mother, Lady Chaos and I was still slightly annoyed that I have to help those so called gods and goddesses. They don`t even deserve their titles for crying out aloud! Okay some of them aren`t that bad but still… their so called King is so full of himself, rash, power hungry and his ego is bigger than the hole Earth, I swear! I`m surprised that the dude can stay sitting, with and ego of that size he should be flying out of his throne! Okay I'm done with my rant, as I was saying I just come out of that meeting…

Flashback

I was standing in front of my mother in the Throne Room; a huge room in the middle of our palace that was decorated with walls that would show the universe and any galaxy that my mother wanted to be seen in the room at the moment. It seemed that now she wanted to show the Milky Way, giving me a hint referring to what she wanted to talk about. She was sitting in her throne of course. It was at the back of the room and was a majestic throne made with gold, silver, Stygian ice and many other materials not found in Earth, it had designs of the universe; suns, mini moons and every kind of planet with all the sizes that you could imagine and was crafted with a perfection that would make Hephaestus jealous.

I knew something was wrong, she wouldn`t interrupt my training session if it wasn`t important, so I said "You wanted to see me mother?"

"Yes Percy and I`m sorry for interrupting your training but this is more important. Do you remember that conversation we had all those centuries ago?" she asked.

"That in which we were discussing the problem on Earth? Yes I remember that one_ very_ well" I said with a tint of annoyance in my voice.

"Yes that one and don`t talk to me like that young man! You know that I don`t like to give you mission that you don`t want to do but you know as well as I do that this is necessary!" My mom answered, scolding me. Okay I admit that it wasn`t her fault that Earth was in the edge of war so I shouldn`t take it out on her but I really don`t want to deal with the prideful King of the gods.

"Sorry Mom" I said looking down.

"it`s ok son, I know that you don`t like it but please don`t talk to me like that" Chaos said

"Yes Mom" I answered.

"Ok, so I called you because it`s time my son, Gaea, the Titans and Giants are rising once more and they won`t survive without you help" Mom said.

"Do they know?" I asked.

"No they don`t but the Fates will tell them at their meeting tonight" Chaos said, her expression grim, she didn`t like the prospect of a war more than I did.

"Mom" I said with a little hesitation in my voice "Do you think I'm ready?" I asked as much as I trained this past centuries I wasn`t sure if I was ready because they will be more powerful than last time and of course I helped the gods in that fight! I`m the Peacekeeper that is my job but I helped them indirectly appearing only as a shadow that they couldn't remember and even then I had a hard time helping the gods and goddesses.

Lady Chaos smiled down at me "Of course you are ready Percy, this time you won`t have a hard time with them, they may be more powerful than last time but so are you, haven`t you felt your aura lately? And besides you have many of my powers now, you should be able to control the elements; the animals should answer when you call them, besides I have no doubt that you have enough power to create a new galaxy if you wanted and many other things that I already know you have mastered during the past years"

I was true my aura felt much more powerful than ever before but that was not only me, it was my mother`s doing too, she had transferred some of her powers to me and it came to the point where I was more powerful than her, I wasn`t _that_ much more powerful that she wouldn`t stand a chance against me but slightly more powerful than her and definitely more powerful than Gaea and Kronos combined. Still I was worried that it wouldn`t be enough or that the gods will not trust me because of my aura or maybe they will fear me and I didn´t want any of that, I wanted them to trust me and respect me but not to fear me. I know that I always say that they are insufferable and some are but the rest they are… nice enough. And I was supposed to help them, not to scare de crap out of them.

"I know mother, but would it be enough? And what if the gods don`t trust me because of fear of my power?" I asked, still worried despite what she said.

She looked at me, got off her throne and walked until she was face to face with me, I was taller than her so she had to look up to meet my eyes.

"Percy, don`t worry I believe that you are powerful enough to stop them and if you feel insecure or need someone to talk to you know that I'll always answer you and that I`ll be there for you. As for the gods and goddesses trust in you… I`ll make it clear that you are an ally, a very powerful, good hearted ally that want to help them" she said with a reassuring smile that made my worries go away, for now.

"Thank you Mom" I said, hugging her "But I`m still annoyed that they are prideful, arrogant and with egos bigger than the planet"

She laughed "I know Percy and maybe you can help them with that too" she said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, I want to help them but if their attitudes become an obstacle I`ll scare the crap out of them" I said

"I know and to tell the truth I don`t expect any less from you" she answered, pulling back from the hug.

Flashback End

Now I was in my room packing for my mission, nothing too fancy just the essential; a few changes of clothes, my spare armor and weapons and some gifts from my mom.

Okay it`s time and maybe I could loosen up a bit so that I can earn their trust a bit easier I thought and went back to the Throne Room to say goodbye to my mom and once her speech was finished I crossed the portal that would take me directly into the Olympians` Throne Room.

* * *

Artemis POV (finally!)

I was sitting in my Throne on Mount Olympus waiting for the other Olympians to come so we can get this meeting over! Don´t get me wrong I love to be with my family but my hunters and I were supposed to be tracking a Hydra and to tell the truth I was a little exited about that, it's being a long time ago since we had to kill a Hydra and I wanted to test my new bow (courtesy of my brother and Hephaestus)

I was the first to arrive and now Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera have arrived too, the only missing were the men _why I am not surprised?_ I thought.

Finally the other gods decided to honor us with their presence so the meeting stared. As always my dad welcomed all of us and then started with the usual check up for everything.

"Dionysius, how are the demigods at the camp?" Zeus asked.

"They are fine as usual, some fine but nothing serious" Dionysius answered looking completely bored and not doing anything to try and hide it.

Just as Zeus was about to talk again a bright light appeared and all the eyes turned to it. There in the center of the room, stood the Fates looking as usual, old but very, very wise. Immediately all of us stood and bowed to them.

"Rise Olympians" they said simultaneously.

We stood and sat down again in our thrones while they remained in the center of the room.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Fates?" my dad asked.

The Fates didn´t answered; instead they looked at my brother Apollo, who instantly fell to the floor and twisted until he stood looking like was not himself. Then he spoke with the voice I recognize very well, he was giving us a prophecy.

_"The peaceful era we believed to have gained has come to an end_

_Old enemies shall rise once again_

_Ally themselves to destroy those who had defeated them_

_The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones_

_The First one shall send someone to help the gods and goddesses_

_Or the world as we know it will come to an end_

_Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves"_

And then he was the same again but all of us were shocked another prophecy was announced and it said that we may all die.

"That is why we are here" the Fated said

Finally we broke from the shock the prophecy gave us and Zeus asked

"What does that means? Old enemies? The First one?"

The Fates looked at Athena this time that had a look of concentration on her face, she was thinking hard in this new prophecy. Finally after five minutes of excruciating silence realization downed upon her face.

"The Giants and Titans are rising once more" she said, her face was pure shock when the Fates confirmed her hypothesis with three nods.

"You are right Athena; they are rising once more and more powerful than ever" Clotho answered.

"And the First one is Chaos isn`t it?" Poseidon asked.

Again three nods were the answer "In fact we were asked to come here for that reason, Lady Chaos`ll talk to you now"

The Throne Room stared to shake and we all felt a very powerful presence was present now, we couldn`t see her but we could feel that she was close.

"Hello Olympians" a voice said, all of us knew who that voice belonged to and we fell to our knees.

"Lady Chaos" Zeus greeted.

"Rise Olympians" we did as we were told "Now as you all know war is about to fall upon all on you, I already knew about the prophecy centuries ago and that is why I have prepared my most powerful and trusted son to help you. He`s very powerful, much more than any of you and he`ll help you in this war but I have to warn you, if you disrespect him it will get pretty ugly but he wants to help you and wants you to trust him for if you are going to work together in this war, trust is one of the thing you`ll need. He`ll be with you as soon as I'm done talking, which is now. Good bye and good luck to all of you"

As soon as the Creator was done talking a portal appeared and a muscular man with jet black hair and green eyes dressed in black clothes appear in front of us.

"Hello" he said walking to the center of the room, next to the Fates "I`m Perseus The Peacekeeper, First son of Chaos and I was sent here you help you out with the war against the Giants and Titans" Then he looked to the Fates "You can go now, you have delivered your message and please say hi to my Lady"

"Yes my Lord" they answered simultaneously, bowed to him and then turned to us "Good luck Olympians" and they were gone.

We all looked at him and bowed. He laughed and said "Please there`s no need for you to bow to me and I know my mother said that if you disrespect me it will get ugly, trust me it could get but now we don`t have time for this, you need to figure out the prophecy"

Everyone was gaping at him with their mouths on the floor, no one expected him to be carefree around us and much less to have such an intimidating aura. Athena was the first to recover this time and said awkwardly:

"Um… Welcome to Olympus Peacekeeper"

"Thank you Pallas Athena" Perseus answered, turned to us (we were still in shock) and said "close your mouths Olympians or else you will catch flies, besides we have work to do and no time to lose" at that we came back to ourselves and Zeus took control of the meeting again.

"Yes, yes welcome Peacekeeper and you are right we need to figure out the prophecy but will you help us?" he said somewhat bitterly, he hated to ask as it would wound his pride *cough*Ego*cough* to do it.

BIG MISTAKE

Perseus turned to him, his expression serious and grim all playfulness from earlier gone "I was going to help you Lord Zeus but it seems as if your ego won`t let you ask for my help nicely so you are alone in this, unless you can get that fat ego of yours under control! Until then I`ll be in my chambers" he said and the disappeared in the shadows.

As much as I hate to admit it I was impressed, no one dared to put my father in his rightful place for fear of being thrown out of Olympus and blasted with the Master Bolt, and much less a male! Some things are defiantly going to change around here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**AN: Hola gente! (Hello people) I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites and I'll answer your reviews now**

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna: thank you so much and here is the update.**

**AbigailPaine: glad that you thought it was funny ;).**

**SONxOFxCHAOS: thank you and Percy is son of Chaos from the beginning.**

**Hypergirl400: thank you and here`s the next chapter.**

**Codex: thank you and will do ;).**

**Blitzing Riptide: thanks.**

**Seaweedhunter: thank you for reviewing and here is the update.**

**Redlox2: Team Percy ;).**

**This chapter is my Christmas gift to all of you, maybe I`ll have another chapter up the 25 or 26 but no promises. Dedicated to my Sister V and my Sorellina G, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own the Characters , they are property of Rick Riordan. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Percy POV

It has been five hours since the meeting with the Olympians and I was slightly less angry but I don`t think that I'll tolerate _Lord_ Zeus' attitude if he can`t get over his ego and as I said earlier I would stay in my chambers until one of them summons up enough courage to come and fetch me. You are probably wondering where I am as I didn`t had any palace or place to stay in Olympus, key word: _had_. Well, I`m assuming that my Mom figured out that I`ll snap at them sooner or later and she made a replica of my place here _thank you Mom_ I thought to her and heard as she said _you`re welcome son_.

Another hour passed and I was starting to think that they wouldn`t send anyone _well then, their problem, they`ll have to figure out the prophecy on their own and I have all the time in the world to wait until they give up_ I thought with a smile just as someone knock on the front door of my palace. _So they finally grew the guts to send someone, well if it`s Zeus I`ll not play around nor open up if it`s anyone else then I`ll open up a bit_ I thought as I opened the door.

* * *

Artemis POV

I couldn`t believe that five hours had pass and my father was still being as stubborn as a mule about apologizing to Perseus (well the mule had to get the stubbornness from someone right?) even if all of us were trying to convince him to just say "I`m sorry" come on it`s not that hard! Finally Uncle Poseidon had enough.

"That`s enough brother! You`ll have to apologize to Perseus, we can`t figure this blasted prophecy on our own nor win the war without him. Admit it for once in your life that you are not always right!" Wow I have never heard Uncle Poseidon talk to anyone like that before but my dad was getting on his nerves.

My father`s face was hilarious, for once in his immortal life he didn`t know what to say and couldn`t deny that Poseidon had a valid point. And to make it worst, my sister Athena spoke up next.

"I agree with Poseidon father, we need him in this if we want to survive" she said and when Athena and Poseidon agree on something you know that you can`t argue anymore.

"Fine" my father said, grudgingly agreeing to apologize "but we need someone to fetch him and I'll not go"_ Still acting as a child, seriously?_ I thought, but even I had to admit that I was a little scared of Perseus, he was the Son of Chaos after all and to have him as an enemy… I don`t even want to think about it.

All of us looked at Hermes for obvious reasons but he was having a conversation with Gorge and Martha. When he finally realized that we were looking at him expectantly he looked up and raised his hands in the universal "I surrender" form.

"Hey don`t look at me! I don`t want to go and you all know that I`ll probably mess this up and it`ll be worst than now." Well we couldn`t argue with that, Hermes wasn`t the brightest of the gods.

"Maybe Athena should talk and fetch him, she is the least likely to ruin it by doing something stupid" My brother suggested.

We looked at Athena who was glaring daggers at Apollo, but he was right and all of us knew that she wouldn`t do something that will anger Perseus.

"Fine, I`ll go, besides it will give me time to ask him some questions" she said smirking. I almost face palmed myself, well Athena will be Athena right?

* * *

Athena POV

I got up from my Throne and left the room without further ado. There were two reasons for accepting to fetch Perseus: One, it was true, if we let Hermes go for him, he will probably do something stupid that we will regret later and Two, I wanted some answers! I am the goddess of wisdom and I didn`t like unanswered question _but I have to be careful with this_ I reminded myself, if I offended him with my questions he will probably get mad and something told me that I didn`t want to know how Perseus is when he is angry.

After an hour of searching through all Olympus and following the "sent" that Perseus` aura left I came face to face with the most magnificent palace I have ever seen. It was a rectangle like form with black marble pillars adorned with lines of gold, silver, celestial bronze and other materials that I didn`t recognize. The lines went around the pillars so that it seemed that they started at the foot of the pillar and ended in the ceiling and then they went to the next one and so on until it started the cycle again. The walls were made of black marble too but it seemed to show… the galaxies. It was absolutely breathtaking and I may have been there all day admiring the palace if it wasn`t for the little voice inside my head telling me that I had to bring Perseus to the throne room so that we may figure out the prophecy.

I walked to the front door and knocked. I stood there waiting for about two minutes until Perseus appeared in front of me wearing the same clothes that he had put on during the meeting.

"You called Pallas Athena?" he asked.

"Y-Yes Lord Perseus, I was sent here to fetch you so we can go to the Throne Room to figure out the prophecy Apollo gave us" I answered in a somewhat hesitant voice.

Perseus surprised me by smiling and inviting me into his palace. "No need to be nervous Pallas Athena, you are welcome to come in if you want and I know that you want to ask me some questions too, feel free to ask" then he left the door open for me and disappeared in the living room.

When I crossed the door I had to gasp at the sight before me. The indoor walls weren`t black which surprised me, instead the palace was a soft blue, rare but comforting in a sense. The furniture was white and the contrast it had with the blue of the walls was lovely. I was gaping (again) until I heard a chuckle at my right. I turned and saw Perseus smiling at me.

"Take it that you like my palace Pallas Athena?" he said with a smirk that I returned when I answered "Yes, it`s really beautiful in here Lord Perseus but I don`t understand, the difference in color and decoration between outside and in here is too great, why?"

"The outside was made to show the power that Lady Chaos and I posses and the inside was made to give a comforting home-like feeling" he answered but then grimaced. I was worried that I had done something wrong until he said "Please don`t call me Lord Perseus, it is much to formal for my taste, just Percy or Perseus is fine"

I decided to play a little with him "I will only stop calling you Lord Perseus when you stop calling me Pallas Athena" I said with a smile

He laughed and said "I see that you catch up to the game pretty fast. Very well you got yourself a deal there Athena, but I believe that you said that we had to go to the Throne Room?"

"Yes Percy, my father and the other Olympians are waiting for us" I answered a little disappointed that I didn´t get to ask him some more questions.

As if reading my thoughts he smiled and said "I will answer all your questions as best as I can when the meeting if over, if you want" I was smiling like a little kid who got what she wanted for Christmas.

"Yes, yes I`ll like that, thank you Percy" I said

"No problem Athena" he answered and with that we teleported to the Throne Room.

* * *

Artemis POV

An hour has passed since Athena went to fetch Lord Perseus and we were starting to get a little worried when a bright light shone in the center of the room. When the light dissipated we could see that Athena had found Lord Perseus and get him to come back. I smiled to my sister and she returned it with a smug smile.

"So, you called me, what`s the matter Olympians?" Perseus asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

All of us looked at my dad who reluctantly said

"Yes Lord Perseus, I send my daughter to call you because I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you, I`m sorry and it will not happen again"

Lord Perseus stood there looking at my father with his eyebrows raised "Fine Lord Zeus, apology accepted. So is that all?" he asked

"No my lord I wanted to ask your h-help with the prophecy" Perseus just looked at him, again eyebrows raised as if expecting something "Please" my dad finished. Perseus had a smug and amused smile on his beautiful face. Wait a second did I just thought that his smile is beautiful? No! I am a maiden goddess for crying out loud! I swore man off a long time ago _but you said it_ a little voice in my head said_ shut up_ I told the stupid voice.

"Now that was better and it wasn`t that difficult, was it? Fine I`ll help you figure out the meaning of the prophecy" he answered.

"Thank you Lord Perseus" I said

He turned to me and said

"No problem Lady Artemis" he smiled and then turned to my brother "Have you memorized the prophecy Phoebus Apollo? And have you figured the meaning?"

Okay, I know I shouldn`t have but hearing my brother`s full name… I couldn`t help it, I laughed my head off, Athena and the other Olympians joined me too, even my father was smirking slightly. Lord Perseus had a smug look on his face and Apollo was glaring daggers at all of us.

"I have memorized the prophecy but I couldn`t decipher the meaning Lord Perseus" my brother said a bit angry but Perseus didn`t react badly this time, he just nodded and asked Apollo to recite the prophecy again.

My brother cleared his throat and said:

_"The peaceful era we believed to have gained has come to an end_

_Old enemies shall rise once again_

_Ally themselves to destroy those who had defeated them_

_The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones_

_The First one shall send someone to help the gods and goddesses_

_Or the world as we know it will come to an end_

_Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves"_

"Well the first line is pretty easy, war is coming" my dad said.

"And _Old enemies shall rise once again, Ally themselves to destroy those who had defeated them_ we have already the meaning of those. Gaea, the Giants and Titans are rising and they are going to form and alliance" Apollo said.

_"The First one shall send someone to help the gods and goddesses, Or the world as we know it will come to an end_ we have those too. It means that if Lady Chaos didn`t send Lord Perseus we will all die" I said.

"So the only missing parts are _The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones and Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves_" Uncle Poseidon added.

"Exactly" Lord Perseus said "but I cannot help you too much with those parts, I can give you hints but you`ll have to figure the complete meaning by yourselves"

"WHAT?" Zeus snapped "You said that you`ll help us and now you are retracting in your word? What kind of god do you think…?" My dad was stopped when the Throne Room began to shake, the temperature dropped and nearly all the fires were out. _Great, good move dad you have gotten us an early appointment with death_ I thought to all of us.

Lord Perseus looked… Mad no, not mad that was an understatement he looked furious. His hair was being blow backwards by the cold wind that had entered the room and his green eyes were changing to a cold, menacing red; a ring of rock, fire, air and water was forming around him. All of us shrunk into our thrones to afraid to do anything else, yes I, Artemis goddess of the hunt and the moon, the one that hates all men am actually afraid of one right now.

What happened next surprised all of us, a black portal opened near Lord Perseus and a beautiful woman dressed in black clothes similar to Lord Perseus` appeared in front of us, her glare was enough to make Ares, heck even Hades himself beg to fade.

"I warned you to not make him angry or disrespect him! I will calm him down and convince Perseus to not make you all fade just this once but I will not be able to interfere again; right now I am using almost all of my strength just to interfere directly! I was weak enough when I sent him here" the woman said, wait a second that voice… My eyes widened in realization.

"L-Lady C-Chaos" I said in a very audible voice, too afraid to talk louder.

"Yes Artemis, it`s me but now shut up or else Perseus will make us all fade" she warned and I immediately closed my mouth.

Lady Chaos approached her son and took his face in her hands, speaking soothing words to him, but that didn`t seem to actually work if anything Lord Perseus` aura got stronger and more destructive. She seemed to realize that the talking was getting her nowhere and let go of his face only to jump right through a hole in the ring that surrounded her son`s body and hug him with all the strength she possessed.

Lord Perseus seemed to realize that his mother was in the room hugging the life out of him and he returned it, closed his eyes and the ring of elements **(AN: that`s how I call that power) **that surrounded him slowly decreased its speed until it was gone, Perseus then opened his eyes to show his deep green, normal orbs again.

"Hi Mom" he said letting go of his mother.

Lady Chaos smiled and look to him in the eyes "Please don`t" she said, giving her son a puppy dog eyes that exceeded that of Aphrodite herself and that was saying something.

Perseus tried to look away from his mother look only to find that her hand was preventing him from doing it so he sighed and said "Fine but only because you asked and use that blasted puppy dog eyes look"

"Perseus language!" Lady Chaos scolded and he rolled his eyes "Sorry Mom" I would have laughed at that if I wasn`t so sacred right now.

Lady Chaos then turned to us and said " I have convinced my son to not make you fade for now but if you make the same mistake with him again I`ll not be able to interfere and to answer your question_ Lord_ Zeus, my son cannot help you figure the rest of the prophecy because he doesn`t know himself, only I know the true meaning of those word as of right now but I can`t tell you, I have saved your ass to many times to count and now is time for you to finally do something on your own"

"Mother language" this time Lord Perseus scolded Lady Chaos who just rolled her eyes.

"it`s time Percy, I must go now" she said to her son "It`s okay Mom, just go and I`ll take care of this and Thank you" Lord Perseus said, hugging his mother one last time before she crossed the portal and disappeared again.

Perseus then looked at my father and said "You have your answer there_ Lord_ Zeus; I can only tell you what I know and that is that the grudges are between you, your brothers and sister and the prejudice involves actually all of you and specially you Artemis" he said looking at me "If you need any more help Athena knows where to find me and before you ask; yes I am still answering your questions" This he said looking at my sister who had gone over the fear and was smiling a really big smile.

"Umm… Lord Perseus?" I asked still afraid.

"Yes Artemis?"

"Can I come with you and Athena? I have some questions for you myself and I wanted to know if you can help with the part of the prophecy you said that involved me" I asked.

His eyes softened a bit and he said "Of course you are welcome, if you want to come" then he said goodbye to the rest (who were still shocked) and Athena and I followed him out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Okay this has 3000 words and I decided to end it there for two reasons: One, to keep the suspense for a little longer (I am evil yes I know but it`s in the family ;)) Two, it`s almost 1:00 and it`s Christmas Eve.**

**REVIEWS= MORAL SUPPORT FOR ME= LONG CHAPTERS FOR YOU, IT`S A WIN-WIN GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**AN: Hello People! Again I want to say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites and as always, I`ll answer your reviews now.**

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna**: **Thank you so much, I almost cry out of happiness when I read your review :´).**

**ChainzOfThePast: I`m sorry but this story will be a Pertemis, I already have other plans for Athena don`t worry ;), she and Percy will be close friends, but nothing more and here is the update.**

**AbigailPaine: Thank you and glad you liked it.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too.**

**Codex: Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too and a happy New Year.**

**Gerrible101: Thank you, I`m glad that you liked it.**

**aesir21: Thank you and you`ll see more of Percy`s powers soon.**

**bluelotus1670: Thank you and here is the update.**

**gnatbug14: Thank you.**

**Werewolf2300: Thank you and I hate when Zeus is arrogant (as you may have noticed)**

**KakarotSSJ7: Will do and here is the update.**

**Hypergirl400: thank you and you`re welcome.**

**Redlox2: Thank you and yes she has a crush on him.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Sorellina G, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters of PJO, they are property of Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. **

* * *

Percy POV

As I lead Pallas Athena and Phoebe Artemis out of the Throne Room I replayed in my head that little scene that happened there. I couldn`t believe that I almost lost it, that had never happened to me before._ I can`t let that happen again, my mother won`t be able to interfere again and if she didn`t showed up… I would have made all the Olympians fade_ I thought.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn`t notice that we were already in front of my palace until Artemis said:

"Wow" her face was a mask of pure shock, her eyes were wide open, eyebrows raised and her mouth was on the floor _She looks cute_ I thought. _Wait a second… What! No! Stop thinking that Percy, remember maiden goddess and you are about to go to war_ I reminded myself. Luckily none noticed my inner turmoil but nevertheless I decided to cover it up with a chuckle.

"Take it you like my palace too?" I asked, smirking slightly.

She only nodded and I heard Athena said "I had the same reaction but you may want to close your mouth sister" she was struggling to contain her laughter.

Phoebe Artemis finally realized that she was still gaping at my palace and quickly composed herself but she was smiling "It`s really a beautiful palace, Lord Perseus" she said.

I almost growled, almost. _Again with the Lord Perseus?_ I thought _Well let`s see how fast she can catch up_ My smirk grew to the point that it was now a mischievous smile. "I am glad that you liked it, Phoebe Artemis"

Her face was absolutely priceless, her face was now a mixture of shock and anger and I was having problems at holding back my laughter; Athena on the other hand was on the floor, rolling and crying from laughing so much while Artemis was glaring daggers at her. I guess she didn`t like her full name or expect me to know it.

When Athena was able to stop laughing I send a thought to her _Don`t tell Artemis how to get over the game, I want to know how fast she can catch up_ She chuckled under her breath again but answered _Okay but if she doesn`t catch up by the end of this I`ll tell her_ I smiled_ Fair enough_. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Artemis POV

When we reached Lord Perseus` palace I was impressed. It was really beautiful on the outside and I have never seen something like it anywhere. I didn`t notice that I was gaping at the palace until my sister told me to close my mouth. I composed myself quickly and decided to try to cover it up by complimenting the palace, but I could never, not in a million years, expect his answer.

"I am glad that you liked it, Phoebe Artemis" he said.

I was angry and shocked. Angry because I didn`t like people using my full name and shocked because I didn`t expect him to know it _Well, he knew Athena`s and Apollo`s_ the little voice said in my head again _Shut up_ I told the voice angrily, I wasn`t in the mood to deal with it now.

Then I notice that Athena was rolling on the floor, unable to contain her laughter and Lord Perseus was smirking. I was about to shoot my arrows to both of them but then I remember what happens when Lord Perseus is angry. I didn`t want to take any chances so I settled with glaring daggers at my favorite sister and doing nothing against Lord Perseus other than show anger in my face.

When Athena was able to stop laughing she stood up and I noticed that Lord Perseus` smile was mischievous now. Out of nowhere my favorite sister chuckled under her breath and then realization downed upon me _They are talking through their thoughts_ I thought. Both were amused and I was their source of entertainment _Just great._

"Well, will you like to come in so we can have a conversation in the living room?" he asked.

Athena and I nodded and he then led us through the door and to the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable" he said, taking a sit at one of the couches.

Athena and I sat together in other couch, facing Lord Perseus.

"Okay, how are going to do this? Would you like me to answer your questions first Athena? Or would you like me to help you first Phoebe Artemis?" he asked.

"How about you answer Athena`s questions first Lord Perseus? I have no problem in waiting" I said and Athena nodded. "Very well sister, thank you" I only nodded in response.

"Fine Phoebe Artemis" he said looking at me, again I wanted to pull out my arrows and shoot him but I restrained myself; after all I was still a little afraid of him. Then he turned to my sister "Your questions, Athena?"

My sister smiled and the asked "What were you created for?"

Lord Perseus looked amused at Athena`s question, but he answered anyway "I was created to keep the balance in the universe, to prevent my brothers and sisters from causing chaos, I am the Peacekeeper remember?" Now he was really amused.

Athena nodded and looked a little angry with herself for overlooking a fact that was under her nose all the time since he first introduced himself to us. But then her curiosity took over again.

"Percy, what are your domains and powers?" she asked._ Wait a second! Percy…? Was that a nickname? And he isn`t calling her Pallas Athena anymore, she knows how to get him not to call her that!_ The second I realized this I sent a thought to her _You know how to get him to stop calling you Pallas Athena! Tell me_ I notice her smirking slightly in amusement and gave an almost imperceptible wink at Lord Perseus, almost_. Sorry, can`t tell you sis, you have to figure it out on your own she said._ I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted.

Lord Perseus looked between us overly amused and then laughed a deep, resonating laugh. For a few seconds I was mesmerized by the beautiful sound but quickly recovered. _AGH! Stop it, you swore of men a long time ago!_ I said to myself _Come on you know you like him, just look at his eyes_ the annoying voice again _what`s wrong with me?! Okay, definitely going to talk with Ms Heart after this (aka Aphrodite) and she better not be messing with me._

Finally, Lord Perseus stop laughing and said "I`m sorry, couldn`t help it" he said "Anyway, I do not have "domains" as you call them because if there is a problem and I have to interfere having a specific domain will be an obstacle. As for my powers, to name a few; I have control over the elements, animals, I can influence people into doing what I want them to do, I can heal, also I can harden my skin until it becomes almost impenetrable , and I have something that I like to call my "battle sense" It helps me analyze my enemies and plan attacks that none else will be able to create without my blessing; in a sense it it`s similar to yours Athena" this he said looking to my sister" but mine is faster, like the first version of your sense, oh and I can become invisible"

At this point Athena and I were looking at him at if he had grown another head "And those are just a few?" I asked.

He laughed and said "Don`t be surprised, I am supposed to be able to fight against almost everything and for that I need my powers"

"Have you fought against you sisters or brothers before?" Athena`s curiosity speaking again.

Lord Perseus` face darkened, his expression grim "Yes, in fact it was me who helped all of you against them in the first war, if I hadn`t you wouldn`t be here right now and the there would be chaos. Seriously you don`t want to know how things could have turned out if I didn`t interfered then and there"

To say that Athena and I were shocked was an understatement. The victory that all of us were proud of… it wasn`t really because of us that we won! "So that is what Lady Chaos meant when she said that she had saved Zeus` ass to many times to count?" I asked, still unable to wrap my mind around the information that Lord Perseus has just given us.

"Yes and no" He said "that was one of the times that we have helped you but we also helped Zeus free his brothers and sisters from Kronos"

"But… You… Zeus…Alone… What?!" where the only things that we were able to say.

Lord Perseus looked at us as we tried to form a coherent sentence. When we were able to speak again, Athena said "Incredible, you and your mother have helped us so much and we are thankful but I have one question"

Lord Perseus interrupted her there with an eyebrow raised "Only one?" he said jokingly. My sister glared at him and he laughed "Okay, okay sorry, couldn`t help it; shoot"

"Why?" Athena and I asked at the same time.

"Because you ruled better that the Titans. I won`t say that you don`t have anything left to learn but you do rule better than them" Was the answer he gave us.

"Thank you" Was the only thing I could think about saying "Thank you, if it weren`t for you we wouldn`t even be here"

He smiled and said "You are welcome Phoebe Artemis"

That broke the semi-tense atmosphere and Athena was laughing again. "Would you stop that?!It`s not funny Athena" And that only caused her to laugh harder and this time Lord Perseus joined her.

I was angry again, without thinking I grabbed my bow and arrows and shoot an entire volley toward both of them. When I realize what I was doing I turned horrified expecting to see them with arrows all over their bodies but, to my relief, Athena had escaped with three arrows on her arms, one on her shoulder and with no major injuries. Quickly putting my bow in my quiver I ran to where she went to escape the volley and kneeled next to her.

"Athena, are you alright? I`m sorry I wasn`t thinking and I" she cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth "Calm down Artemis, you know that I have been trough worst that this" she said. I gulped and then slowly turned toward Lord Perseus, expecting him to be mad again, with his terrifying red eyes. And surprisingly found him unharmed and he seemed more amused than angry.

He seemed to notice my nervousness and smiled "No need to be nervous Phoebe Artemis, I`m not mad at you and your arrows didn`t harm me, now let`s see I can do something to heal Athena" With that he turned to my sister and started removing the arrows. As soon as the arrows were out golden ichor stared to run from the injuries. Calmly he put a hand over one injury at a time and a soft green light appeared in this hand healing my sister completely.

"Thank you Percy" Athena said, standing up and moving toward me "Don`t beat yourself up for this, I am healed now and I know you didn`t meant to do it" Then she hugged me.

I hugged her back "Thank you and I`m sorry" I said, ashamed but happy that she`d forgive me. Then a question formed itself in my mind. I turned toward Perseus and asked.

"How come my arrows did hurt Athena but didn`t do anything to you?"

He laughed "I can harden my skin remember? And the battle sense warned me that you were going to attack with just enough time to do it"

"Fascinating" Athena said, and then she grinned that evil and mischievous smile that I knew too well "I would like to spar with you Percy" she said.

"Are you sure?" Lord Perseus asked and my sister nodded enthusiastically. He seemed to think for a little while before he gave in "Okay, I`ll spar with you but you may want to wear full armor" he said.

"Okay" Athena said "but If I were you I`ll wear full armor too, when do you want to do it?"

"Any day is fine for me but I think we should wait until your father calms down and where shall we fight? He asked.

That`s when an idea formed in my mind "Why don`t you fight at the camp? That way everyone will be able to see and the demigods will know that you are here, besides I think it will be a good idea to inform Chiron and the campers that war is upon us"

They both nodded and Athena said "Thank will do but I`ll have to talk to father to get him to go"

"Just tell him that if he doesn`t show up I`ll drag him to the camp personally" Lord Perseus said.

"HEY!" Athena and I both yelled at the same time. Yes I admit that my father could be pretty arrogant when he wanted to but he was my father after all.

He looked serious for a while and the he laughed "I know, I know but I`m serious. My mother and I have helped him enough and he has grown arrogant because he thinks that he did so all by himself, someone needs to fix that and I know that neither of you will stand up against him, so the task is mine again"

Okay, we both knew we couldn`t argue with that so we just nodded and sit back down on the couch with Lord Perseus doing the same thing in front of us.

"Well I believe we are done with Athena`s interrogation" He said and when my sister looked down he added "For now" Athena was smiling again. The he turned to me "You said that you had questions for me and asked for my help so, your turn; shoot"

"Well actually you answer all of my questions when you answered Athena`s" I was starting to feel nervous because I`ll have to ask for his help now. I have never done this before, ask help from a male but something tells me that he is different and not a pig like the others "So I wanted to ask for your help with the part of the prophecy that you said that talked about me, please" Wow, that last word felt like poison in my mouth.

"Well it is not only about you alone Phoebe Artemis, actually it involves all of you" he said.

I was angry that the still called me by my full name and that Athena didn`t told me how to get him to stop but I tried to hide it "How so, Lord Perseus?" I asked.

"Okay, what the prophecy says in the _Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves_ is that you have to get over your prejudice for men. I am not saying that you should love them and not be wary of them, you just have to know that not all of them are like you think they are" he said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled "but ALL of them are…" I couldn`t continue for Lord Perseus silenced me with a glare that scared the crap out of me.

"All of them? Are you sure? Or your hunters and you just met the wrong ones? The ones that are real animals, the ones that have no respect for women? Lord Perseus asked.

I opened and closed my mouth like three times before finally giving up; he had a valid point after all "But-but they… he" Were the only things I could say, I was so confused! Could it be that after all those years I really have driven my repulsion for pig-men that far I would hate all of them, even if they hadn`t done anything wrong?

"Just what I thought" he said and I looked down, ashamed that I could be so blinded and judge wrongly before even knowing a person. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet soft green eyes "Look Phoebe Artemis, you have nothing to be ashamed of, if had gone through the same things that you did and met those that you met I can assure you that I would have done the same thing. I am not saying that all men are saints, because some of them aren`t, but you can`t judge all of them for the actions of a few" he said but not with anger and he wasn`t scolding me either, he was just helping me see something that I couldn`t "Besides I have heard that you gave the pig-ones a perfect punishment, turning them into jackalopes" he laughed" It would have never occurred to me"

That got me to laugh and Athena had a small smile on her face. Lord Perseus let go of my shoulder and turned to my sister "But these includes you too, Athena"

"What? I have no prejudice against anyone" She said and Lord Perseus frowned.

"Are you sure? No one, really?" He asked.

"You couldn`t possibly mean…?" my sister asked a little angry.

"Yes, you and Poseidon must get over your grudges for us to win this war. Again I`m not saying that you have to be friends or anything, just stop fighting for a while so that you can start to act as a real family instead of fighting over the tiniest thing" Lord Perseus said.

My sister, being the goddess of wisdom, knew that Lord Perseus was right, nevertheless she crossed her arms and pouted "But fighting with Barnacle`s Beard is fun" she said.

Lord Perseus and I were serious for a moment the burst out laughing "Of course you can argue and fight with him! Just don`t let it blind you when you have to work together" he said between laughter.

When we finally calmed down Athena and I looked at each other and I said "Thank you, Lord Perseus"

For a moment I thought he grimaced a bit but then he smirked and replied "You`re Welcome, Phoebe Artemis"

Okay, this time I couldn`t hold it anymore "Would you quit calling me by my full name? I hate it!" I all but yelled.

He looked serious for like three seconds before smiling "I`ll quit calling you that when you stop calling me Lord Perseus; just Percy is fine"

I was about to say hell yeah but then I realized something Athena didn`t once called him Lord Perseus, she called him Percy... "Are you kidding me? All I had to do for you to stop calling me that was ask!" I was angry now.

"Well yes sister" Athena said "But I couldn`t tell you, you see it`s a little game he plays, took you long to catch up" She was laughing now.

I couldn`t believe it! I became their personal source for entertainment and amusement,_ great; just wonderful._

"So… Do we have a deal there?" Percy asked.

"If it gets you to stop calling me Phoebe Artemis then yes" I said. Okay I admit that he seemed different then the pig-men but he can be just as annoying.

"Good, I was getting tired of you calling me Lord Perseus" he was smirking again. If it had been anyone else I would have slapped the smirk out of her/his face, but I didn`t want to see him angry again.

As if reading my thoughts he said "Don`t worry, I'll not snap at you like with your father, you can be yourselves here"

"If that`s the case…" I slapped him so hard that his face actually turned to the side and turned red "I don`t like being made fun of" I said.

Athena was smiling and shaking her head "You`ll regret having said that to her Percy, trust me" she said.

He groaned and healed his face "I guess so, should have seen it coming" he said.

* * *

Percy POV

_So she finally got the game, took her long enough_ I thought but damn it Artemis sure has one hell of a slap _Note to self: don`t get on her bad side._ I know, I know I could easily make all of the gods fade but for some reason I couldn`t bring myself to do anything that would hurt her ad I didn`t know why _oooh yes you know, you like her, that`s why_ a little voice in my head said _SHUT UP_ I mentally yelled at the voice but I knew that it was right, I was starting to like the Moon Goddess.

* * *

**AN: this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written and of course I need your opinion so please review! **

**REVIEWS= MORAL SUPPORT FOR ME= LONG CHAPTERS FOR YOU, IT`S A WIN-WIN GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**AN: well, hi there! I want to apologize for not updating this earlier but I had to help my mom and dad to decorate the house for new year`s party, so I`m sorry. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows people, seriously that`s what keeps me writing :D And as always the answers to your reviews:**

**Sallutus: Thank you.**

** : yeah that`s actually the part that I enjoyed the most.**

**Lmb111514**:** Thank you and here`s the update.**

**ChainzOfThePast: Thank you, I`m so sorry for the grammar errors but I updated it at almost 2 am so my brain was practically dead :D **

**Anaklusmos14: Thank you.**

**aesir21****: Thank you and I`m glad you liked it.**

**Codex: Thank you so much, means a lot to me ****.**

**wesawnothing****: Thank you and I guess I owe that to me awesome English teacher (one that I can actually say that I like her class and the way she teaches) **

**coldkevin1105****: Glad you liked it.**

**KakarotSSJ7: Thank you and will do.**

**hypergirl400: Thank you and glad you liked it.**

**gnatbug14: Thank you and I`ll try to write them longer.**

**Guest 1: I`ll try to keep them that way and Thank you.**

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna: Thank you and whenever you want ;)**

**BadassNerd: Love your name :D Thank you and here`s the update.**

**Guest 2: Thank you and here you go!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you awesome people and readers. Happy New Year! Like Christmas, this is my gift to all of you. The one that makes the 50 review get`s the next chapter dedicated to her/him.**

**Disclaimer: the day I own PJO will be the day I find Alagaësia. The plot is mine though. **

**On with the story, enjoy.**

* * *

Artemis POV

It has been five days since my sister interrogatory to Percy and five days since I slapped him. I still can`t believe he didn`t turn me to ash the second it happened but I guess that he has much more patience with me than with my father.

In the past few days the things started to get better between Percy and the other Olympians. My father seemed to have realized that Percy could blow up at any second and throw him down to Tartarus and make him fade if he tried to test his patience, so he cooled off. I still remember that meeting very well.

* * *

Flashback

We were all sitting at our thrones in the Throne Room, Percy was the only one that was standing as he refused the sit he was offered. My father was testing his patience again. He seemed to think that he could best him, the son of chaos, if it came to a fight; _HA! Don`t make me laugh_, so he was being his usual egocentric and prideful self. Athena and I knew that it was only a matter of time before Percy exploded and when that happens… Let`s just hope that we could help him calm down before he blows Olympus from the empire State building.

As my father refused to listen of at least acknowledge what we had to say, Percy finally had enough of his attitude. Out of nowhere the temperature dropped, the fires died down and a freezing breeze entered the room.

"SILENCE" he roared. _Okay he is angry again, good move dad_ I thought "You say that you are the almighty King of the Gods and you claim this to be your family and, in one sense, they are. And yet you refuse to acknowledge their opinions and when you do, you take all the credit that belongs to the one that provided the answer to the problem, the ones that actually used his/her brain to solve the puzzle. That is you first mistake, the second is this: look at them! Do they act as a family? Do they look like a family? Do they are a family!?" At this point I sensed someone speaking in my mind_ Sorry for this but it`s necessary for this moron_ _to see his mistakes_ Percy`s voice said. I guessed that he talked to Athena as well for she gave him a nod "It`s YOUR responsibility to keep them together, to be the head of your family and see that they are at least it talking terms"

Then he turned to Hera and said "You only care for a perfect family and you can have one if you stop worrying about that and work to unite the family that is in this room, that is YOUR responsibility! And if I find out that you are neglecting your husband's children because they are not you own… Consider yourself as faded." Hera looked as if she wanted her throne to swallow her_ Good she deserved that._

Percy turned to me with an apology in his eyes, but his face showed rage to keep his façade up.

"Your prejudice for men has grown too much to the point that it blinded you and you judge without knowing all the facts" he said, but his voice was slightly less reproachful, he talked like a friend would do to help someone realize a mistake. I understood the apology and looked to the floor to help him with the façade.

He turned from me to Athena with the same apology in his eyes. I knew she also understood his message when she relaxed in her throne. "You must learn to swallow your pride enough so that you can work even with the one you held a grudge, which I actually know that he wanted to explain what happened that day but you never gave him the chance. So let him explain and the grudges between you will be solved, swallow your pride but don`t let people push you around" he spoke with the same tone that he used on me, that of a friend.

Percy then turned to Demeter and said "Actually, you are doing quite fine, just try and open yourself a little" he was smiling now.

Then he turned to Aphrodite and he grimaced slightly. He looked at her dead in the eyes and said "You should be ashamed of yourself, ignoring a man who loves you with all his heart just because you think he is ugly on the outside; you are the goddess of love for crying out loud! You are the one that`s supposed to look at the soul and yes the outside matters too, but he didn`t ask for what happened to him, and yet you blinded yourself at what his soul was screaming and went after a man who was good-looking and you only felt lust! And he felt the same for you, it`s NOT true love!" his voice was calm, but that made it worst. The color faded from Aphrodite`s face and she bowed her head in shame.

Ouch, that even hurt me but sometimes the truth hurts, doesn`t it? Now was the boys turn to face the rage of Perseus and truth of their actions.

Percy turned to Dionysius and said "Being at camp half-blood would not be so bad if you stopped being such a kid over your punishment and if you show the campers that you actually care about them I`m sure thing will get better" his voice was now firm.

And now, Apollo`s turn. Percy looked at him until he was forced to look away because of the power his gaze had "Look at me Phoebus Apollo" he waited until my brother grew the guts to look at him "You are doing good, not great but good enough, just try to pay a little more attention and use that brain of yours and you`ll see what I mean" he then had his mischievous smile on "And please, for the sake of the mortal and Demigods, put better elevator music" That got Apollo and the rest that he had already scolded to laugh.

He turned to Ares and, like with Aphrodite, stared him down dead in the eye "You pride yourself because you are the god of war, you think that puts you as the best fighter? No, the best fighter in this room, not counting me, is Athena. But you could beat her, you just need to swallow you pride and allow your failed attempts to guide you and learn something new, but you must swallow your pride"

And now, as my dear sister Athena would say, Barnacle`s Beard`s turn "You are doing great, but you must stop lying to yourself, you know that you are unhappy with who you are in your own realm so, grow some guts and deal with it!" In the "grow some guts" part all of us laughed, even Poseidon himself "Master your courage and explain what happened, brace the consequences and deal with both of them, come clean with both and everything would be alright" he said with a much friendlier tone.

I didn`t understand what Percy was saying. Uncle Poseidon was not happy with who he was? What did that mean? And what about coming clean? I was confused; if my uncle was unhappy he put a good façade. I looked at Athena, expecting that she had the answer already, only to find her staring at Poseidon with an apparent blank look in her face but if you knew her well enough, you could see concern along with curiosity in her eyes.

I had to force myself to not laugh and hug the life out of her in that moment; finally she seemed to realize that she loved him! Of course she would never tell anyone about it but I could see it.

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when Percy turned to my father again "Where are Hades and Hestia? They should be here, they are part of the Olympians" he said.

My father gulped and then answered "Hades is banished from Olympus and Hestia has being degraded to a minor goddess" Percy just looked at him as f expecting him to say "Naah, just kidding, they are here" or something. After a minute or so he seemed to realize that Zeus wasn`t joking.

"WHAT!?" he yelled "They are part of the Olympians Zeus! Hades CAN`T be banished and Hestia, who by the way is my friend and co-worker in keeping the peace here CAN`T be degraded as a minor goddess! Summon them, NOW!"

My father finally understood that testing Percy`s patience was not the wisest thing to do and immediately send Hermes to fetch Hades and Hestia. After five minutes Hermes reappeared with Hades at his left and Hestia to his right.

"So you called us brother even though I`m banished and you degraded our sister, what do you need?" Hades asked looking at my father expecting an answer but it was actually Percy the one who provided an answer to his question.

"Hades, he called you here because I asked him to, you and Hestia are solely needed right now" he said. Then he turned to Hestia "So, long time no see Hestia" he was smiling now.

Aunt Hestia bowed her head and then gave him a hug "Long time no see Percy, I was starting to think that you and your mother had faded" she said with a little smile.

Percy laughed "You know I`m not allowed to fade my friend" he released her from the hug.

"So, I had Zeus call you here because the Titans and Giants along with Gaea are rising once more, they`ll be more powerful than last time and they need you, no scratch that, WE need you to win this. For that and because you two deserve it you will be given your Thrones again" All of us were shell shocked "You Hades are welcome to come to Olympus and you Hestia; you will be an Olympian again. This is my will as well as my mother`s if any of you has objections speak now" he finished with giving everyone in the room a wolf glare that suppressed mine and it scared the hell out of everyone. Of course no one dared to object.

"Very well then, by the power bestowed upon me by the Creator Chaos I pronounce you Hestia a full Olympian again and you Hades I give you your Throne back and allow you to come here whenever you want, just as the other gods and goddesses" when he finished he put a hand on Hestia`s shoulder and a red light emanated from it, engulfing her and grew to the point that it shone so brightly that we were forced to look away. When the light faded Hestia was standing in her true godly form for a moment and then she shrunk to her favorite form, that of a nine year old girl, and ran to hug Percy, thanking him profusely to what he hugged her back and smiled. Hestia then went to sit on her throne that was located next to mine and Athena.

Percy then did the same thing for Hades, but the light was not so bright now as Hades was already an Olympian god, so he just gave him his throne back. Hades stared wide eyed to his throne and then turned to Percy bowed, thanked him and then sat on his throne next to Poseidon.

Percy then addressed all of us "Now that you are all here again as it should be" he looked pointedly at Zeus and Hera, both nodded in understanding "Now you look like a family, I believe that you have realized your mistakes by now so work to righted them and act as a family, all of you because if you support each other then there will be no one there who will be able to stop you" he smiled and then left the room with us staring utterly impressed, shocked and gratefully at his retracting form.

Flashback's end

* * *

After that meeting everything seemed to be better: my dad, Poseidon and Hades were actually getting along, Aphrodite and Ares has a serious talk but she still didn`t dare to talk to Hephaestus, Hestia was happier than I have ever seen her and was talking to everyone and helping anyone she could. Only Athena and Poseidon hadn`t talk to each other yet, but Poseidon approached my favorite sister and asked to talk to her later as he needed time to solve some problems at his realm.

It was utterly amazing; Percy actually got us to get along better in less than a month. Of course not all of our problems were solved, but it was better now. We were undoubtedly in his debt and even my dad realized it and allowed Athena to fight Perseus at camp, which is where I am heading to now. We needed to prepare ourselves to break the news to the Demigods about the war so they could be ready, so WE could be ready.

* * *

Percy POV

It has been five days since Athena`s interrogation and four since the meeting where I tried to put the Olympic family together, sure I was a little rude but these guys are too stubborn to accept any other way of advice so naturally I scared them into understanding.

I believe things are now easier for all of them, of course there are a few things that need to be done but putting that aside, it`s going pretty well.

Currently I am in my chambers at Olympus putting on my armor, without the gifts from my mother because if I attached them Athena will be really hurt in the battle and I mean really, to the point where Apollo won`t be able to heal her so, better safe than sorry right?

My armor was made of celestial bronze and imperial gold, all dyed in black with only a few stings of silver here and there. It was made so that it wouldn`t restrict any of my movements and was form fitting, also it was as light as a feather so as to give the maximum amount of speed, agility and protection.

I pulled out my two swords Dikaiosýni̱ (justice) and Eirí̱ni̱ (peace) along with my dagger Lýkos (Wolf) and strapped the two sword to my sides and Lýkos to my chest. They were all made by my mother herself, they will never break and will appear to me if I thought of them and willed them to appear. Dikaiosýni and Eiríni were twin blades, about three feet long. Lýkos was a curved dagger, extremely sharp and deadly.

With my preparations finished, it put my cloak to cover my armor and flashed into the Olympians' Throne Room. Once I arrived I looked around to find an amazing sight, they were getting along, they were actually getting along; even Athena and Poseidon were talking.

I walked to the center of the room, smiling a real smile "You see? This now seems as a family, that is how is supposed to be" I said. All the Olympians flashed me a smile and then went to their thrones.

Zeus looked at me and said "As much as it pains me to admit this, you were right, we weren`t acting as a real family and Thank you Perseus, for letting us knows of our mistakes"

I was impressed, I wasn`t expecting an apology and much less a Thank you from the King of the Gods, but I knew that admitting that he was wrong took a serious swallow on his pride so I smiled and said "No problem Zeus, it was my job and even if it wasn`t I would have gladly helped"

Zeus nodded and the addressed all of us " As you know we have to go to the camp and announce that war is upon us once again, but we haven`t solved the whole prophecy" he said.

"Yes, we still don`t know what _The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones_ means, but something tells me that we will not know until the time is right" Athena said.

"You are right Athena, but I already know the meaning" I said looking pointedly at all the Olympians I added "But I was forbidden to tell you by my mother, she mean it when she said that you will have to figure it out on your own, unless it`s a life or death situation, I can give you hints but nothing more"

I expected Zeus to throw a fit again but surprisingly just nodded and asked for the hints.

"Well, for starters all of you are the coin" I said "You will have to figure out the rest later, I can see that the campfire is about to begin and I don`t know about you but I want to make an entrance, it`s been a while since I had fun" I added smirking.

All of the gods laughed and Athena said "Not another drama queen!" that got all of the gods to laugh harder and I smiled slightly.

"Fine, we will go first and announce the war and you presence, then you can make your entrance" Zeus said.

"Ooh this is going to be fun" I said, I already have my master plan and I will shock all of them.

* * *

Athena POV

After the talk with Percy my dad transported all of us to Camp Half-Blood. The campers were in the middle their campfire, singing songs when we appeared. Immediately Chiron approached us and said "My lords and Ladies to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Wake the whole camp Chiron, I want every camper here, we have important news to share" my dad said.

Chiron nodded and trotted toward the stunned campers and told them to wake all the campers and to bring them here immediately. The campers recovered from the shock, bowed to us and then left running to wake the others, it was unusual that even one of us showed here and even more when we are all here, and that could only mean bad news.

After about five minutes all the five hundred campers were in front of us. One of my daughters approached me and asked "Mom, what`s wrong?"

"Annabeth" I said, she was sixteen and the leader of my cabin here "There are bad and good news, but you will have to wait until Zeus announce them" She nodded and then ran towards her brothers and sisters.

"Campers!" Zeus roared and all fell silent "We come here with bad and good news. Some of you may have noticed that two new cabins were placed here four days ago, this is part of the good news, Lord Hades and Lady Hestia are now full Olympians again" the crowd applauded "And the bad news is that war is upon us once again Demigods. The giants and Titans along with Gaea are rising once more and have allied themselves to bring chaos to the world and destroy all of us, they have most of the monsters on their side also" The faces of the Demigods were of fear and despair and I couldn`t blame them, the odds were not in our favor without Perseus.

"But if they ally themselves we will have no chance! Especially against most of the monsters, we are only five hundred" One of the daughters of Apollo said.

"Let me finish child" Zeus said "You bring a valid point but we also have help, the First one has sent her son to help us with the war. Chaos herself has sent her son Lord Perseus to help us. I will warn you now campers, he is extremely powerful do NOT, under any circumstances, contradict or disrespect him, it could prove to be our doom. But remember he IS on our side, he is here to help"

As soon as he said this, the campfire grew bigger, causing the ones that were too close to jump back. We heard an eagles' call and looked at the sky. There diving directly to us, was a huge eagle engulfed by Greek fire. He shot from the sky and landed on the campfire. All the campers took several steps away from there. When the fire died down a man was standing there, with a black cloak that covered his face so that only his chin and moth were visible.

He walked slowly until he was beside Artemis and removed his cloak completely, revealing his deep green eyes and was dressed it full armor that was form-fitting. I noticed how most of the female campers were giving him goo-goo eyes, including my favorite sister. _Soo she likes him huum, we`ll have to work on that_ I though. I looked at her again and notice that she was giving her best wolf glare to everyone who dared to look at him,_ okay she really likes him, and this is going to be interesting._

"Welcome Perseus The Peacekeeper, this are the campers and this is Chiron" Zeus said, pointing to the campers and then to Chiron.

"Thank you Zeus and a pleasure to meet you campers, same for you Chiron" Percy replied. Then he turned and looked at me "Are you ready Athena? I believe you asked me to fight you" he said smirking.

"Always up for a challenge Lord Perseus" I said. He gave me his wolf glare for calling him that, then he turned and addressed all the present "If you want to see the fight come to the arena" he looked at me "I`ll be waiting Pallas Athena" and then the shadows swallowed him.

I turned to all the Demigods and Gods present "Well, what are you waiting for? Come" and I flashed out of there and into the arena.

* * *

Artemis POV

When Percy landed and took off his cloak I stared at him, I couldn`t help it. He was dressed in full battle armor, it was form-fitting and it made his toned arms and eight pack stand out. I composed myself when he stood next to me but I noticed all the female campers staring at him too and a strange feeling rose in my chest, I wanted to rip their heads off _WHAT! He is just another male; I have sworn them off, what the hell is wrong with me?!_

When he and Athena disappeared all the campers and Chiron run to the area while we flashed there. I noticed Athena putting on her armor and went to her side to help her.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"Yes, could you please strap this? I can`t reach it" Athena said turning and showing that the back of her armor wasn`t strapped "of course" I replied. Taking the straps and putting them in place.

"You know he can destroy all of us if he wished, why did you asked to fight him?" I asked.

"It`ll show us how powerful he can be, even if he is restraining his moves and strength. Besides it will teach the campers to not mess with him" She said the last part in a somewhat amused tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She turned and looked at me in the eye "Come on, I know you like him, if it`s your or Aphrodite`s doing I have no idea, but I know you like him" she said.

I was shell-shocked, was it really that obvious? "Let`s go, I have a fight and you need to talk with Aphrodite later" Athena said and then walked to the center of the arena where Percy was waiting.

All the conversations died down, every pair of eyes fell to the two who were preparing to fight. Athena took her shield and she chose to fight with a sword rather than her spear, it`ll give her a better chance to win. Percy pulled two swords out, one in each hand and a dagger strapped to his chest. Both looked at Zeus for confirmation "I want a clean fight and no death today. Begin" he said.

Athena POV

We slowly circled each other; I had my shield and sword at the ready while Percy had his two swords in front of him. I realized that he was not going to make the first move so of course I went for it.

I quickly changed the course of the little circle and attacked at his side, expecting my sword to cut his left arm, instead I found my sword being blocked by both of Percy`s. I quickly freed my sword and backed up a few steps. He looked at me and smiled a mischievous, almost vicious smile. And then he attacked.

He quickly run the distance separating us and aimed at my middle, I tried to parry but he was quicker and one of his swords cut my armor while the other aimed a blow to my head. I quickly used my shield to block the blow to my head but his other sword had already cut me and ichor started purring from my middle.

I jumped backwards to put more distance between us. I looked at my wound and decided that it wasn`t too serious, so I attacked him again, cutting the distance with a leap and aiming at his head, but I was like he knew what I was going to do, every time I tried to attack him he parried the blow and cut my arms or legs.

Finally he decided that it was time to end this and attacked me again. He used one of his sword to disarm me and the other to send a blow so powerful to my shied that it broke it`s straps and my shield was sent flying to the other side of the arena. The nest thing I knew was that there were two swords preventing me from moving, one on my neck and the other behind my head.

"Dead" Percy said and then strapped his sword to his side again. He didn`t even break a sweat and I was losing blood from my wounds "Apollo, please would you heal Athena?" he asked.

"Y-Ye-es of course" Apollo said in a shaky voice and that`s when I noticed all were looking at Percy, gods and demigods alike, to impressed to talk.

"Good fight Athena, no one could last that long when I trained at home besides my mother, you are a great fighter" Percy said.

"Thank you" I said before Apollo flashed me away to heal me. Percy was definitely capable in close combat.

* * *

**AN: okay! So I hope you can forgive me for not updating and, i`m so sorry. Happy New Year people and please REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS= MORAL SUPPORT FOR ME= LONG CHAPTERS FOR YOU, IT`S A WIN-WIN GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**AN: Hello awesome people and readers! Well, first of all… seriously people? 61 reviews! I couldn`t believe when I saw the numbers. I even did my happy dance. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows; that`s what keeps me writing. As always the answers to you reviews:**

**CourtingTheMoon****: Thank you and I`m glad that you liked it. I will keep it up.**

**Blitzing Riptide: Thank you :D**

**Codex: Thank you **

**KakarotSSJ7: I will continue this story and here`s the update.**

**SONxOFxCHAOS: Thank you and will do.**

**aesir21: Thank you and I`m glad you liked it.**

**patzhang05: Thank you and Pertemis is coming son, don`t worry ;)**

**The General: Thank you and I`m glad you liked it.**

**Anaklusmos14: Thank you and here`s the update.**

**hypergirl400: I`m glad you liked it.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you, I`m glad you liked it and here`s the update.**

**BadassNerd: Thank you, here`s the update and of course; Annabeth and Percy will be friends ;)**

**GraceSophia: Thank you and yes, his ego was getting to some of an old joke :P**

** : Thank you for the advice but I didn`t catch the meaning at all… Please don`t kill me :P, English is not my first language and sometimes I have a little trouble catching the meaning so… What did you mean by "space the lines"?**

**Kemeika13: yeah they are awesome and here`s the update.**

**This chapter is dedicated to KakarotSSJ7! The 50 reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: HA! The day I own Percy Jackson my dog will actually talk to me. The plot is mine though.**

**Anyway on with the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Percy POV

After the little battle with Athena I retreated to the beach. It was a sight to see. The ocean seemed calm and there was a breeze, not cold, not to warm either. It helped to clear my head a little.

Athena fought very well, she didn`t get close to touch me with her blade, but well enough. But there was a kind of… Hesitance in her movements and she was a little out of practice too. I was starting to think that I would have to train her and the other gods and goddesses too, not to mention the campers, for the war. The Giants and Titans would be out of practice too, being dormant for many years but I was not about to take the chance of losing just because I didn`t train them before the war. This will be relatively easy with the gods and goddesses but with the hunters and the demigods… I will just have to do my best.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a presence behind me, it did not radiate the power of a god so I assumed it was a camper _So, brave enough to seek me after the fight? Good_ I thought. I discretely looked to where the aura was emanating and saw the outline of someone.

"You can stop trying to hide yourself, just because you are invisible it doesn`t mean no one can pinpoint where you are so, show yourself" I said.

The form seemed to hesitate a little but then it moved his/her arm to remove something from his/her head. The form shimmered a little and then a sixteen year old girl was standing before me, holding a hat in her right hand. She had blond hair and gray eyes. An Athena child.

"What`s your name young one?" I asked.

She didn`t hesitate to meet my eyes and said with a little bit of pride in her voice "My name is Annabeth my Lord, I am a daughter of Athena and head of the Athena cabin"

"Well Annabeth, hello and that`s an interesting hat you got there, it makes you invisible doesn`t it?" I asked._ Huh for an Athena child, she doesn`t seem to ask many questions._

"Yes, yes it does but I`m curious, how did you knew where I was? How did you beat my mom in the arena? Are you really a son of Chaos? Do your swords have any names? What about your dagger? What is your armor made of? What…?" then she seemed to realize what she was doing and fear crossed her eyes but she kept her yes on me_ Well, a little too early to judge._

I smiled to calm her a little "You are full of questions young one, just like your mother. And to answer them let`s see… I knew where you were because that hat of yours makes you invisible but it does not hide your aura nor you sent, I beat your mother in the arena because I`m way older and have centuries of experience and I have an extra ability I like to call battle sense, yes I`m really a son of Chaos, my swords' names are Dikaiosýni and Eiríni, my dagger`s name is Lýkos and my armor is made of celestial bronze and other material and no, you did not disrespect me with your questions Annabeth" I finished reading her thoughts. I was not going to tell her about imperial gold so soon, she would investigate and then who knows? Maybe put two and two together.

She was less afraid then, but she was still tense.

"No need to be tense or afraid Annabeth, I`ll not hurt you" I said.

Finally she relaxed and after some hesitance, she came to sit next to me.

"May I ask you some questions Lord Perseus?" she asked after some time.

"I believe you have already done that" I let a chuckle as I replied "But yes, you may ask your questions" I swear her face lighten up at my response, Well she is a daughter of Athena I thought amused.

She then turned to look at me and asked "You said you have a `battle sense´ what is that?"

"Is sort of six sense per say. It warns me when my enemy is about to attack and helps me device a counter attack" I answered.

"So that`s how you won, but you were restraining yourself, weren`t you?" she asked.

I nodded "My training and fighting style is much more difficult and deadly than yours. If I hadn`t restrained myself Athena would have been hurt to the point Apollo will not be able to heal her"

She looked impressed but frightened also "Lord Perseus would you train me and the other campers for the war?" She asked, her voice held hesitation.

I laughed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder "But of course Annabeth, in fact I was planning on training all of you but I will ask that you stop calling me `Lord Perseus´ just Percy is fine. I really hate formalities" I said with a smile.

She looked at me for some time and then she laughed "Okay Percy. Thank you for accept to train us. When will we begin?"

"We will begin tomorrow, at three and repeat this warning for me please: not a minute late and no disrespect will be tolerated. If you want to survive you have to train, if the campers want to train with me then I will train all of you under my rules" I answered.

She gulped and nodded. I looked at her seriously and then laughed "I already told you I will not hurt you, but the others think of me as a powerful and scary ally, let`s keep it that way for a while, I enjoy a good joke once in a while" I said and blinked at her.

Her face was priceless, she looked shocked but then she composed herself and shook her head "You are crazy" she said.

"Yes, yes I am" I answered while laughing "Now I`m sorry but I have to go. I need to see if your mother is healed and I need to talk to the gods. See you later Annabeth" and then I flashed to the Olympians' Throne Room leaving a confused and amused daughter of Athena in the beach.

* * *

Athena POV

After Apollo finished healing me my father called yet another meeting. I was beyond tired and sore from my wounds, nevertheless I had to go to the stupid meeting so I flashed to the Throne Room. I didn`t say hello to anyone, I was not in the mood for small talk and they knew so no one really pay attention to me as I sat in my throne and closed my eyes, just wanted a moment of peace…

And of course just my luck, in that moment my father and Hera flashed into the room and Percy appeared a few minutes later with an amused grin in his face. After they were all silent my dad took control of the meeting.

"Well, first of all congratulations to Athena and Perseus for that amazing fight. We have already told the Demigods should train harder but I believe we will have to help them; we need them in top shape if we want to win" he said.

Percy then cleared his throat, getting all of our attention "I have already solved that matter with your daughter Athena" he said looking at me. That got me to jolt awake, what was he talking about? As if reading my thoughts he added "She found me in the beach after the fight and asked me to train her and all of the other campers. I accepted but they are not the only ones who need training I`m afraid…"

"What do you mean Percy?" Artemis asked.

"What I mean is that ALL of you need training as well. You are out of practice and I saw hesitation in Athena`s moves tonight. That is unacceptable; she fought very well but not good enough to defeat the Titans, much less the Giants. That`s why I have also decided to train all of you, you need to be at your best as well as the campers. I will train all of you every morning from six to eleven and the campers along with the hunters from three to eight. Any questions?" he asked.

To say that all of us were shocked would be an understatement. I cast a look around the room and saw that Hestia looked surprised but also understanding, Ares was furious, Aphrodite was worried, Hephaestus was surprised, Dionysius was angry, as my father. Only Poseidon and Apollo were exited. Artemis looked a little angry but also exited.

"What about my hunters? You know that won`t work with the males at camp" Artemis said.

"Then they need to learn the same thing that I told you" Percy said "All of you must learn to fight together. You want to survive? Then you have to fight better than in any other battle. We will start tomorrow, here at six o`clock sharp. Bring your weapons of choice and your armors. See you later Olympians and I recommend you to rest very well tonight, my training is not what you can call… ordinary. Ah! And before I forget" he turned to me "You may want to improve your daughter`s hat, just because she is invisible it does not mean no one can tell where she is" He smiled and then left the room.

* * *

Artemis POV

After the battle between Percy and Athena and the meeting and everyone leaved the room, except one person I did the one thing I didn`t expect to do in my entire immortal life. I cautiously approaches Ms Heart aka Aphrodite and asked to talk to her in her palace. She looked a little surprised but accepted and flashed us there.

The walls of her palace her pink and had red hearts all over it, the furniture was a varying shades of red and I had to admit, it is not my style at all but it was still beautiful after all Athena designed it personally.

She went to the living room and took a sit at one of the couches. She gestured for me to do the same and I sat beside her, a little away but still beside her.

"Okay Artemis I can sense a lot of conflicting emotions in you so, what happened?" she asked while turning to look at me in the eyes.

I started to play with my hands, I was beyond nervous but she was the only one that could give me the answers I was seeking so I didn`t really had much on a choice "I, Aphrodite… I don`t know what the hell is happening to me. Ever since this night when we were at camp and Percy did his entrance in his armor I started felling… strange and then when every girl in the camp was staring at him I- I wanted to rip their heads off, just because they were staring at him. I don`t know what the hell is happening to me" I said finally meeting her eyes.

Her face was a mask of shock: eyes widen and mouth agape. But it quickly turned into an exited expression. She jumped out of the couch and started clapping her hands, jumping up and down and started giving little but loud squeals of excitement.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened! Ooh this is awesome! YES!" she was still jumping and squealing.

"Care to explain what you knew it was only a matter of time? And would you please stop jumping? It`s getting me dizzy" I asked.

She finally stopped jumping, returned to my side and took my hands in hers "Artemis, I knew it was only a matter of time. I knew this would happen sooner or later and I have to add that your heart chose well, he`s smoking hot!" Aphrodite said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting worried and impatient by the second.

"Artemis dear, you are falling in love with Perseus" she said with a smile.

The moment she said that I froze, I couldn`t move. My mind was trying to process what Aphrodite said but it couldn`t be! I. AM. A. Maiden .Goddess. I couldn`t love a man, could I?

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM A MAIDEN, I CAN`T LOVE A MAN!" I yelled.

"Oh darling but you can, you are actually starting to fall for him" she said smiling "Or can you think of any other reason that explains why you wanted to rip those camper`s heads off? That my dear is called jealousy and let me add that I had nothing to do with this, this was all you"

"But-but I can`t, I- can`t" This was seriously starting to freak me out "I-I don`t know what to do" I confessed, looking at her.

She looked at me for a while and the she hugged me. I wasn`t expecting that so I didn`t hug her back immediately. When she let go I had my eyes pined on the ground so she put her finger under my chin and forced me to look at her. She smiled and I could read determination in her eyes… not good.

"Don`t worry Artemis! I have been waiting eons for this to happen and now that you`re finally falling in love I will not let it go! I will help you dear, don`t worry. The only thing we have to know if how he feels about you" she reassured me.

I smiled shyly at her. She was going to help me! "But how are we going to find out?" I asked quietly.

"Well, he`ll be training us tomorrow and I assume he will have all of us fight his in separate turns, so when you are fighting him I will try to feel his emotions and bingo" she answered, a master plan already formed in her mind.

I stood and Aphrodite did the same "Thank you Aphrodite" I said, hugging her. She returned it and then said "You`re welcome dear, but you have to go now so that you can be ready for tomorrow, so off with you" she had a smirk on her face. I laughed and then flashed to my camp.

* * *

At Camp, still Artemis POV

When I flashed to the camp my hunters were around the campfire, seemingly waiting for me to return from the meeting. When they noticed me my lieutenant Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, approached me "How did it go My Lady?"

I sighed and motioned for her and the hunters to sit back down "I have news that you will not like girls" I said "Do you remember when I told you about the son of Chaos you is here to help us in the war?" my hunters nodded "Well… he`s decided to train all of us: Gods, Campers and Hunters for the war. I, along with the other gods and goddesses, will train with him tomorrow morning and you and the campers will train with him in the afternoon, at the camp, three o`clock sharp" I said. And well… let`s just say all hell broke loose.

All the hunters minus Thalia stood up and began shouting in protest. I stood up to and called for silence. At once all the girls stopped shouting and reassumed their previous spots "Look girls, I know you don`t like it but I can`t do anything about it" I said.

"But didn`t you said he was your friend My Lady? Couldn`t you ask him to train us without the campers? Please" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, he is my friend Phoebe but I can`t do nothing about it. He is trying to get us to get along and that includes you and the campers. He said that you needed to learn the same lesson he taught me: that not all the men in the world are pigs. I- I think he has appoint there girls, maybe we have let our prejudice get the better of ourselves and besides that does not mean that there are no pig men for us to hate" I said, trying to cheer them up.

It worked, they were laughing but they were definitely not happy with the arrangements but they will bear it like true huntresses. They really make me proud.

"Okay girls now go to sleep. We will wake up at five thirty tomorrow, I`ll flash us to camp and then I`ll go to Olympus, alright?" I asked.

A chorus of "Yes My Lady" was heard and then all the hunters went to their tents and I soon followed them, I couldn`t wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**AN: well I know it`s short but consider it an introduction to the next chapter guys :P Next chapter should be up in three to four days, okay? Thank you all for reading this.**

**See you soon awesome readers,**

**Owlways.**

**Do you see that button there? Press it, it`s shiny and will make me the happiest person alive.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**AN: Hey Guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows you know that that`s what keeps me writing. On a side note amazing people, just for you to know, I`m a girl :D I have been reading some reviews and know that I take no offence in being called "dude" or "man" in fact; it has been my source of amusement****. And as always the answers to your reviews: **

**BadassNerd: Glad that you liked it and no need to thank me **

**redlox2: Thank you.**

**CourtingTheMoon: Thank you and I`ll keep it up.**

**Kemeika13: ooh you have no idea *evil grin* thank you and here`s the next chapter.**

**Blitzing Riptide: Thank you and you`ll know Aphrodite`s master plan soon enough.**

**Codex: Here`s the update and the training.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you and here`s the chapter.**

**hypergirl400: Glad you liked it and here`s the update.**

**AyeitsEash: Thank you here`s the update and I like your stories**

**Booklover2526: Thank you and yes, it`s not good to take it that far and yes, some mans can be pigs, but not all of them **

**Saiyukicloud: Thank you and yes! We have a winner, but don`t spoil the fun to the others that hadn`t found out yet ;)**

**Guest: Thank you :D**

**aesir21: Thank you **

**The Insomniac: Thank you and here`s the update. **

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to one of my big brothers: Happy Birthday you Dwarf!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own PJO, Arya from the IC will materialize out of my copy of Inheritance so that I can slap her senseless for not kissing Eragon. The plot is mine though.**

**ANYWAY, happy reading.**

* * *

Percy POV

It was 5:55 and I was sitting in the middle of the Arena in Olympus. I had my armor, swords and dagger on; I was ready to train all of them. None of the gods or goddesses has shown up and they only had five minutes left, if they were not here by six… Well let's just day that training will be much more fun.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt seven godly presences. I stood up to see who they were and I found Hestia, Artemis, Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Athena. All of them had their armor in place, weapons ready to be used and looked well rested. "Welcome Olympians, I hope that you followed my advice last night and slept well" I said, smiling at them.

A chorus of "Hello" "Good Morning" and "Yes" were heard and I nodded in response to them "Where are the rest? They have one minute left" I asked.

Most of them shrugged while the rest just said "I don`t know" Again I nodded to them and said "Well, if they are not here by six, this will get really interesting but don`t worry, just with them. You were on time so no punishment for you" I had my evil grin on.

They laughed at me and I smiled. Five, four, three, two… just as it was about to be six o`clock I felt the rest rush to the arena_ Lucky, you were really close and you ruined my fun, well let`s have fun anyway._

"Well now that you are all here I welcome you and advice that you arrive tomorrow a little early and not one second before six. Of course that is unless you want to train with the campers… but I guess that`s your choice" I said. I knew that will get them probably fifteen minutes early tomorrow if not more, they were not about to be that degraded.

They looked at me, some with horrified expressions and others with annoyance. I let a chuckle under my breath and motioned for them to come in front.

"Well, first I will have to test your skills in close combat, who wants to be first?" I asked. Immediately Ares shot forward.

"Very well Ares, go to the center of the arena, the rest sit, watch and pay attention" I ordered. They obeyed, some with reluctance but obeyed nevertheless.

Ares and I were standing in the middle of the arena. I pulled my swords out and got to my ready position, he mirrored my actions. I could feel the stares in my back but I blocked them out, I had to concentrate only in Ares and correct whatever he did wrong.

He unsurprisingly attacked first, a simple slash to my right shoulder. I simply sidestepped and he repeated his actions again and again, never landing a single blow. I lifted Dikaiosýni and parried his sword while tracing a slash to his head with Eiríni. I stopped the slash just before it severed his neck and hold my sword there.

I shook my head, sheathed my swords and said "Battles are not won with brute strength Ares, Think before you attack, asses your opponent first, look for weaknesses and then attack. In short, use your brain" I knew that would wound his pride so I sent him with the others and called for the next one.

Poseidon stood up and walked to the center of the arena; he took out his trident and got into a ready position. I pulled Dikaiosýni and Eiríni out and waited for him to attack.

Poseidon took his time, staring at me trying to find a weakness in my stance, and then he attacked.

He charged using his trident as a spear and aiming at my left flank, I sidestepped. He jumped back and I attacked this time. I changed my grip in Dikaiosýni and Eiríni so that both swords were pointing behind and cut the distance separating us with a leap. I turned slashing to his head with Dikaiosýni and to his legs with Eiríni. He positioned his trident with the three points to the sky, blocking both blows. I retreated and smiled.

Poseidon suspected something from my smile and backed up a few steps. I impaled my swords in the ground. Immediately walls of rock appeared and trapped Poseidon between them. He locked shocked but he composed himself and tried to break them with his trident. I shook my head at him.

"Think Poseidon, how can you free yourself? How do you expect to escape this if Gaea was to do the same?" I asked him.

He was still trying to break through the rock. I just sat there, looking at him _Are they really that clueless?_ I thought. Suddenly I hear Athena scream at him "Barnacle`s Beard! You. Are. A. God." He just glared at her.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Owl Face but I am trying to escape here!" he said. I face palmed.

"You Blockhead! Use. Your. Powers." Athena and I screamed at the same time.

He stopped and face palmed, then his used his trident to summon and earthquake that broke down the walls. Once he was free I stood, eyebrows raised "Really?" I asked him. He looked down. I shook my head and told him to sit with the others.

"Next one?" I asked looking at the rest. Just as I asked a cloud appeared in front on the sun, blocking it`s light. Hades stood, grinning and walked to the center of the arena. _This is going to be interesting._

I repeated the same process with him, swords raised and ready. Hades mirrored my actions, transforming his scepter into a long black sword. Hades charged and used the shadows to his advantage, moving fast so that his movements would be difficult to see. To anyone it would have been impossible to see his attacks but, you know that in my planet there`s almost no light? So I could see him as clear as day.

I effortlessly lifted my swords forming an X in front of me, blocking his blow to my neck. I then turned and faked a blow to his knee with Dikaiosýni only to turn around once more and slash his left arm, cutting through his armor. He flinched but pinned his arm to his side and attacked to my head. I dodged by crouching and then I disarmed him and put Eiríni in front of his neck and Dikaiosýni behind his head.

"Good, very good" I said and told him to sit "Next?"

Zeus flashed before me and transformed his Master Bolt into a sword and getting into his ready position, I did the same and the duel begins once more.

He charged, aiming at my legs. I jumped and turned in the air, putting one sword in front of the other and letting them fall aiming to his right shoulder but he raised his hands and the wind pushed me backwards, causing me to miss my target. I smiled.

"Good" I said.

He charged again this time summoning lighting and expecting it to collide with my chest. I waited until the last second and put the flat sides of my swords like a wall and the lighting was deflected, returning to his surprised owner and electrocuting him. I then flashed behind him and put my swords in his neck.

"Good try but do not forget to evade distractions" I said and he nodded.

* * *

Artemis POV

After Percy defeated my uncles and father, he kept calling everyone to fight him. He would complement some and shout at others for obvious mistakes that could be fatal in real battle. All of the gods and goddesses have already fight him expect me. Apollo had to heal most of them before they pass out from blood loss.

As he fought all my family I couldn`t help but feeling attracted to him. He fought with unmatched skill and his eyes became a darker green as he fought, he never missed one strike and no one managed to even touch him.

When he called me to fight him I stood and exchanged a meaningful look with Aphrodite and she gave me a very small nod.

I walked until I was in the center of the arena. I positioned myself directly across him and pulled out my hunting knives and he pulled his swords too. We stared at each other and began circling.

Unexpectedly he leaped in the air, bringing his swords down in a similar fashion to what he did to my father, but this time a strong wind pushed me backwards. I lost my footing but managed to balance out in the last second. I noticed that he was smirking, again._ Well, I`ll have to take that off his face right?_

When he landed again I flashed in front him and slashed to his right and left flank, forcing him to block both blows and leave his chest unprotected. I crouched a little and sent a kick to his neck and he dodged it by quickly backing away.

"Good" he said "But not enough"

That got my temper to wake up and I tried to run towards him and stab with my hunting knives, key word: tried. When I started moving I found my feet being trapped by two hands of rock, making it impossible to run or even sidestep any possible attacks._ Come on Artemis, think!_ I thought desperately as he run forward with his swords at the ready, but was distracted by the way his hair was being blow backwards, making his eyes stand out more… _DAMMIT FOCUS! YOU. ARE. IN. A. FIGHT!_

When he was less than three feet away an idea hit me._ I am so stupid!_ I thought. I quickly flashed behind him, leaving Percy stabbing nothing more than air. I took advantage of my position and slashed at his back but he somehow knew what I was going to do and spun at impossible speed, blocking my knives in the last second with one sword as the other cut through my armor and ichor started purring from my left arm.

I involuntarily dropped my left knife, leaving me with and useless arm and only the right knife to attack and protect myself _Well, I am doomed._

With one swift move, one of his swords sent my right knife flying, leaving my absolutely unprotected. His move ended with one sword at my neck, the other behind my head and his face only inches away from me. My heart rate went flying.

I saw a barely noticeable gulp from him and then he sheathed his swords and backed away.

"Better" He said, not quite meeting my eyes. I recovered from my shock when he told me to sit with the others, so I went and sat besides Athena. She gave a look that said `We will talk about this later´

Percy turned towards us, smiling "You have done good, not great, but it`s a good start. I will see you at camp this afternoon or tomorrow here, same time" He said and then flashed away, along with all the others with the exception of Athena and Aphrodite.

Athena looked at me with eyebrows raised and a small smirk on her lips while Aphrodite was jumping, clapping her hands and squealing in excitement.

"He is head over heels for you!" Aphrodite all but shouted.

Athena jumped and hugged me while I froze._ He-He liked me?_

Apparently both of them read my expression and said together "OH, quit with that look and celebrate!" That got me out of my shock and I blushed a furious read. And of course that only got them to laugh.

When they calmed down I asked them "What should I do?"

Both gave me looks that said `Are you kidding me?´

"Tonight, check on you hunters and then go find him!" they all but yelled.

* * *

**AN: And cliffy… I`m evil, yes I know.**

**I also know it`s short but i felt the need to end it there so please bear with me ;) Next chapter should be up in three to four days.**

**See you soon awesome people,**

**Owlways.**

**You see that tiny tiny button? Press it and it will make me the happiest person alive.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**IMPORTATN AN, PLEASE READ.**

**AN: Hello amazing readers! I want to say thank you for all the reviews favorites and follows, seriously people 114 followers? THANK YOU, I really mean it. **

**Okay people, I have read some reviews asking me to write lemons so I should say this now: A) is too early in the story for that. B) I will NOT write lemons, it makes me feel REALLY uncomfortable. Besides I am not allowed to write them, I`m still too young for that you know?**

**And I`ll also like to apologize for not updating this earlier but the gym and the parties with my friends are really kicking my ass, I am dead tired by the time I come back home :)**

**On a sad note people I regret to tell you that the updates for this story will become a little bit slow, like one chapter per week. I am so sorry, but I have handball practice almost every day from January 21 as we are getting ready for one of the most important tournaments here, but I swear on the river Styx that I will NOT abandon this story guys, I will never be that mean :)**

**ANYWAY, I hope that you can bear with me, this story really means a lot to me and I do not intend on dropping it. **

**As always, the answers to your amazing reviews:**

**redlox2: Hahaha you bet ;)**

**aesir21: Thank you.**

**Booklover2526: ooh, you have no idea ;)**

**KakarotSSJ7: Will do, I promise.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you, here`s the update and yes, I made him nervous, I thought it was cute.**

**BadassNerd: You bet and here`s the update.**

**Codex: Hahaha yeah.**

**Tyche: Thank you.**

**Kemeika13: You will know son, patience :) here`s the update.**

**Gh0sst: Thank you.**

**GraceSophia: I know I`m evil… hahaha, glad you thought it was funny.**

**Lord Jace: Thank you.**

**Guest: Hahaha glad you liked it.**

** .5: Thank you for the moral support and about the lemons, just read the authors note up there, I am so sorry if you really wanted them but I will not write them :(**

**Jakals: Yeah, sorry for the cliffy, but it was too much of a temptation :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Little Sister V and my Sorellina G.**

**Disclaimer: let me think… Nope, not mine.**

**Anyway, happy reading.**

* * *

Percy POV

After the battle with Artemis I found myself in the beach at Camp Half-Blood again. I was just so confused! When we were dueling I was constantly distracted by her. Her hair, her eyes, her skill with the knives… Basically everything about her. When we finished the duel, I couldn`t even look at her eyes! I even felt guilty about the little cut I gave her! I have never felt this way before and honestly, it makes me nervous and a little scared.

Suddenly I felt a godly presence behind me. I discretely looked in the direction the aura was and found that certain goddess was watching me, with amusement written all over her face.

"Yes Aphrodite?" I asked.

Aphrodite came out of the tree she was hiding behind smiling at me. She sat down next to me and turned to look at me in the eyes. I hope that she doesn`t try anything, the last thing I need right now is more confused feelings.

"You are a confused mess" It was not a question "I can feel your emotions all the way from the training arena" She finished.

I sighed and looked down, was it really that obvious?

"You are right" I told her "I assume that you already know what this is about, right?"

Her smile became larger and she nodded her head "This is because of a woman"

And now she was playing with me, great.

"You already know that, don`t you? You don`t need me to answer that" I said.

She drew her head back and laughed "You want to do this without playing? But where is the fun in that?" She asked. I gave her my wolf glare.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding. No need to glare like that, it`s scary and you know it" She said, not meeting my stare.

I smirked "That`s the point of the stare. But back to my problem, you do know of who we are talking about, don`t you?"

"Of course! This it about Artemis" She exclaimed.

I nodded my head "Yes, this is about her. I am just so confused! This had never happened to me before and I know not what to make of it" I said, running my hand through my hair.

She stared at me for a full minute before she exploded with laughter "You are so clueless! Okay, I will help you a little here. You feel nervous around her, don`t you?" I nodded "You felt guilty when you cut her arm in the training, didn`t you?" Again, I nodded "You couldn`t bring yourself to really harm her like you did with the others" A nod of my head meet her statement "And what will you do if I tell you that Zeus is beating the crap out of her right now?"

When I heard that I immediately stood up, my swords ready and I knew that my eyes were a menacing red. The air became cold, clouds were showing in the sky, the earth was trembling and the sea was crazy cold and dangerous "WHERE ARE THEY? TELL ME NOW!" I roared "TELL ME NOW!"

She took one little step back before she answered "Calm down, it`s not true! She and Athena are his favorites, he will never harm them intentionally"

Again I gave her my wolf glare "You shouldn`t joke about that" My voice held acid.

"Look, I am just trying to help you out but you need to calm down before you destroy the camp and the other Olympians show up" She said, trying to calm me.

I took deep breaths until my eyes were back at their original green color and the elements were back to normal "Why did you said that if it wasn`t true?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I was the stupidest person there "I stand by my earlier judgment, you are clueless. I said that my friend to prove my point; you also feel protective of her" she said.

I looked at her, trying to wrap my mind around this. Until now all the things Aphrodite had said were true: I felt nervous when I was close to her, I really did felt guilty when I cut her arm, I didn`t fought her as I fought the others and my reaction to what she said when she lied to me proved her last point, I felt protective of her, as if I would gladly take a sword to my heart to save her from the pain._ Is she saying that…?_

"I see that you have realized it" Aphrodite said smirking.

"You can`t possibly mean that I…?" I was hyperventilating.

"You know it and I know it too, why can`t you accept the fact that you love her?" She asked a little exasperated.

I knew that it was pointless to deny it but I also knew that my dear little sister (note the sarcasm) will target me first. She will not stop until I was destroyed because if I was then she will have an easy win and if she somehow finds out that I Love the goddess of the moon… She will target her and she will harm her in some way, just to get to me. I couldn`t possibly do that to her, I had no problem if I was the only target as I knew how to defend myself but Artemis couldn`t match her in strength in her current state.

"I-I can`t Aphrodite. I love her, yes I do; with all my heart but if Gaea finds out she will target her and she will harm Artemis just to get to me. I can`t do that to her, I can`t put her in that much danger" I said, looking at her in desperation.

Her eyes softened but she shook her head at me "What you can`t do to her is lie, you need to tell her the truth and yes she will be in danger but then again, we all will be. Besides she is a goddess Perseus, she knows how to defend herself. If you still believe she will be in danger then train all of us harder and you protect her and all will be fine" She said.

Wow, I really need to give this goddess some credit, she is more smart than she lets on and she just found a solution to my problem that I hadn`t thought about ad she was right; I couldn`t possibly lie to her, even if it was for her own good and I could protect her._ I can and I will._

"Thank you Aphrodite, I owe you one" I said smiling "And don`t call me Perseus it makes me feel old, just Percy is fine"

She laughed "You don't owe me anything _Perseus_, but I warn you know; I have waited eons for Artemis to find someone who deserves her and if you treat her badly then I will make your life a living hell, I guarantee you" She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

I gulped, I have seen the goddess of love angry and it is not a pretty sight and she could make my life a living hell "I do not intend to harm her in any way, you know I love her" I said.

She nodded, satisfied with my retort "Good, you better" Aphrodite said "Now off with you, you have to train the campers and hunters and good luck with that! I really don`t want to be you now" She was laughing now.

I scowled "Don`t remind me but you are right I have to go. Thank you Aphrodite, I really mean it" I said and then flashed to the arena.

* * *

At Camp, still Percy POV

After my little chat with Aphrodite I was more calm and happy. I decided that I will tell her, even if she didn`t return my feelings, she deserved to know. But for now I had to worry about training the hunters and campers that should be here in three minutes if Annabeth gave them my little and friendly message.

The huntresses arrived first, weapons ready and armor in place. One girl with dark hair and blue eyes approached me, she looked like their leader "We are here as requested Lord Perseus. My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the rest of the hunters are: Phoebe, Sarah, Diana, Sophie, Anne, Giuliana, Maria, Andrea, Emma, Beth, Alex and Alice" Thalia said.

I nodded to all of them and said "Pleasure to meet you, hunters. I know that most of you, if not all, do not like training with the campers but trust is essential when there is a war and if you don`t trust each other, you die"

The hunters nodded "We understand, sir" Thalia spoke again.

I smirked, an idea already formed on my mind "You know there will be some arrogant campers and I hate arrogance… Will you like to take care of them girls?" I asked.

I saw how theirs expressions changed immediately, they all had evil smirks on "Will be our pleasure Lord Perseus, but you will really let us do that?" the one named Emma asked.

"Of course girls, just don`t kill any of them and I will even help you with the pranks, after all, what`s life without a little fun in it?" I said "Oh and please, don`t call me Perseus, it makes me sound old. Just Percy" they laughed.

"Maybe Lady Artemis was right, you are not a pig-men" Giuliana said.

I laughed "Okay girls, get ready, here they come" I said as the campers enter the fighting arena.

When they were all in I called for attention "Welcome hunters and campers, as you now I am Percy and I came here to train you all for the upcoming war so, pick a partner and star sparring, today it will be close combat training" I said.

All the hunters and campers picked up a partner and they did as I asked.

After one hour I was horrified, some didn`t even know how to properly swing a sword, they picked weapon too large for them or handled them wrong.

"ENOUGH" I yelled and called them all into a circle around me "I want five of you to come here with your weapons of choice and attack me"

Immediately son and daughters of Ares jumped in front_ Okay let`s see if they at least know how to work in group._

I pulled out my swords and held them at the ready and waited for them to attack. One of them let loose a cry and then attacked at my back with his sword, I sidestepped and knocked him down with a punch to his neck.

"Lesson number one: Do not alert you enemy of your approach" I said.

One of the girls decided to attack at my right flank, she had a horrible grip on her sword so I easily parried and disarmed her.

"Lesson number two: Your grip on you weapon should not be too tight but not too light either, otherwise you will be disarmed" I said and as I held my sword in front of them as a demonstration.

Another son of Ares decided to attack, but his moves where slow and rash, he used far too much strength in one single blow, expecting t to kill his enemy. I shook my head, ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

"Lesson number three: Asses your opponent first, then attack" I said.

A daughter was next. She held a spear and tried to stab at my stomach. I sidestepped and broke her spear with my swords.

"Lesson number four: Never go for the obvious kill, your enemy will be expecting that" I said.

The last son was standing with his sword ready, looking at me trying to find a flaw in my defense but I attacked this time. Using Dikaiosýni to swing at his legs and Eiríni to disarm him. He tried to jump and dodge but both Dikaiosýni and Eiríni met their targets.

"Lesson number five: Be ready for everything, always have your guard up" I said kneeling next to the kid and healing his legs.

"Lesson number six: They were five people in front of me, weapons ready, brothers and sisters and yet they didn`t attack together. If they trusted each other they would have and they would have a better chance at winning. Now I want you to spar again but with different partners and I want the hunters to spar with the sons of Ares, the others just spar and try your best" I finished.

The hunters only nodded ant took their stance, already understanding what I was doing while the son of Ares protested. One of them yelled "But they are little girls, they wouldn`t even know how to fight and they will not match our strength" he said.

Andrea immediately went into action and in ten seconds she had him pinned to the ground with her hunting knives in his neck.

"Lesson number seven: Do not underestimate your enemy" I said smirking slightly.

After that little demonstration the training went silently except for a question here and there but otherwise very well for the first day. The hunters had their little pranks, perfectly planned by the four little devils aka Emma, Giuliana, Andrea and Maria, with the campers in which I helped of course!

When it was eight they were all dead tired and some had to go to the infirmary to treat their numerous wounds, courtesy of some angry hunters "Okay guys, you did really well. Now go to eat and we will see each other again tomorrow, good luck to all of you" I said.

And then I flashed over to my palace.

* * *

Artemis POV

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I just checked on my hunters after their training with Percy and the man even got my hunters to like him! I was impressed, my hunter never trusted any men in less than a day and much less like him.

I was now in front of Percy`s palace. I came here to tell him everything and I knew that he at least liked me thanks to Aphrodite, still I was nervous. Nevertheless I brought my hand up to the door and knocked.

I waited like two minutes before Percy opened the door. He looked surprised to see me and a little nervous even. I noticed that he still had his armor on and his hair looked a mess but a cute mess.

"Hey Artemis, come in" He said opening the door fully and stepping aside to let me in.

"Hey Percy, thank you" I said stepping in and walking towards the living room. I noticed that the TV was on and that Percy was watching The Looney Tunes. I couldn`t help it, I exploded with laughter.

When Percy came into the living room he found me on the floor rolling and holding my stomach as I laughed.

"What?" He asked with a little smile on his face.

"Yo- You- wa- watch- The- Loo-Looney- Tunes!" I managed to say between laughter.

He looked at me with a confused expression until he saw that he left the TV on. Then he sat on the couch and crossed his arms, pouting like a little child.

"So what? The Looney Tunes are a classic and they are very funny" he said.

His pout was adorable and it got me to stop laughing. I stood up still shaking a little but sat beside him on the couch.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t expect that" I said smiling.

He stopped pouting and smiled "No problem but they are really fun" he said.

"Yes, that they are" I said.

Suddenly he stood and offered his hand to me "Walk with me?" he asked.

I hesitated a little before taking his hand. Want I didn`t expect was for him to quickly bandage my eyes.

"What? Percy, what are you doing?" I asked as I attempted to take the bandage from my eyes.

"Stop. I have a surprise for you, just follow me" he said, taking my hand and walking to goodness knows where.

After about five minutes of me complaining and him telling me that it would be worth it I felt that we were on a forest. Out of nowhere Percy stopped walking and asked me to sit. I sat down beside him.

"Well now that we seem to be where you want can I take the damn bandage off my eyes?" I asked.

He laughed "Yes, now you can" he said.

I finally took the bandage off and the sight that greeted my eye made me gasp. We were on a circular clearing in the middle of a forest but that wasn`t the most beautiful part; the tall trees that surrounded the clearing somehow made the light of the moon shine in all the clearing like it was magic, creating a ghostly white light that surrounded us.

"It`s beautiful" I said.

"Yes, yes it is, do you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is marvelous! Who in the world wouldn`t like it?" I said.

"I am glad you like it" he said smiling.

For about five neither of us talked. I was busy gathering my thoughts and trying to find a way to tell him but before I could he broke the silence.

"I- Artemis I- I have to tell you something" he started, he looked more nervous than anything.

"Ever since my mother told me that she was going to send me here to help you out I dreaded the day that you will need my help, I thought that you were all egotistic and arrogant. When I came and saw all of you, you were the one that was not fighting over anything just waiting for something to happen, unlike your father. Since the day you slapped me I realize that I was starting to like you. Today while we were fighting I couldn`t help but noting something… I um" He gulped and then continued "I couldn't bring myself to fight you like I fought the others, I felt guilty for that cut I gave you, I was mesmerized by the way you fought, I was mesmerized by your skill" He paused again to look at me directly in the eyes "You mesmerize me Artemis and I can`t lie to you, I have to tell you this as you have the right to know… I- I think that I love you Artemis" he finished.

During his speech and revelation tears of happiness appeared in my eyes. I couldn`t believe it! He liked me, he really liked me! And now he showed me this beautiful place just so he can say that he loved me! I was beyond shocked but no, it was more than that. I was happy.

I noticed that in the time that it took me to wrap my head around this his nervousness grew and that he was no longer looking at me but at the floor so I gently putted my fingers under his jaw, gently forcing him to look at me.

We just looked at each other`s eyes, subconsciously leaning in closer until I could practically feel his leaps brush mine.

"You think that you love me or you do?" I asked him.

Instead of answering he took my head in his hands and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I kissed him back with all I had. After a few seconds that felt like hours to me we broke apart.

"I love you Artemis" he said.

My heart leaped up with joy as I heard those three little words that meant the world to me.

"I love you too Percy" I said, smiling.

His expression lighted up and his eyes had a new sparkle in them. He was practically radiating happiness. He lifted me up as he leaned on a nearby tree and leave me to sit on his lap and for the remainder of the night we just sat there, looking at the moon in our clearing, just happy that we had each other.

**AN: And there you have it amazing readers, what you have been waiting for. Again thank you for your support, I hope that you can bear with me and please leave your review. Your opinion means the world to me.**

**See you soon awesome people:) yours truly, **

**Owlways.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! What`s up? Guys I want to thank all of you for the support (: Seriously? 115 reviews?! I did my happy dance when I saw the numbers but I will spare you the details. Also I wanted to apologize for not updating but I have been kinda sick and I am trying to write this with a killer headache. So sorry if this sucks but I wanted to give you a chapter now because of the lack of updates so… I am also working in a cover art for this story but my hopes are no too high, I suck at drawing. Thank you for your support, I really mean it. As always the answers to your reviews:**

**CourtingTheMoon: Yeah, just ask them and you are their friend ;) Thank you.**

**Anaklusmos14: Thank you and I`m glad that you liked it.**

**Kemeika13: Thank you and here you have it.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you, it really means a lot to me. But I still have plans for Artemis and Percy, little pranks don`t hurt anybody…**

**PercyJacksonfan4life: Thank you and I must admit that i did think it was a bit fast too but then it felt right :)**

**Gh0sst: Thank you and I can`t write them, sorry.**

**KakarotSSJ7: Will do.**

**Codes: Thank you.**

**Booklover2526: Yeah! Thank you.**

**aesir21: Thank you.**

**MiSaNaHyu: hahaha Thank you.**

**BadassNerd: I`m glad you liked it and thank you.**

**Jakals: I will do my best.**

**ChainzOfThePast: Thank you, means a lot.**

**Jazzybizzlerocks: Thank you, I am glad that you liked it.**

**hypergirl400: I`m glad that you liked it.**

**Flamineus: Thank you.**

**Soccerchick16: Thank you and yes, English isn`t my first language, I am from Paraguay so Spanish is :)**

**AssassinInBlackisEzio: Thanks.**

**Guest: Thank you and no problem in keeping it clean, don`t worry.**

**Vanluina: I apologize for not updating but, as I said before, I was kinda sick and I'm trying to write this with a killer headache, I`m sorry. Thank you and here you go.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Lito (Grandpa) Thank you for always supporting me, love you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick does. The plot is mine though.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Percy POV

It has been three days since the happiest night in my whole life. After that night things started to get a little easier. I would wake up every morning at 5:00 am, yeah not cool, and train the gods and goddesses and after that I would go to camp to train the campers and hunters. Both Olympians and Demigods were improving at a good rate, I estimated that they would be ready to go to war in a couple of months but in the mean time I would have to do my best to protect them.

Training with Artemis proved to be a little difficult at first as we were both distracted and the others noticed it. They knew nothing about us or about that night so we had to get believe able excuses. Still, after training the Demigods we will always go for a walk in the forest.

After I noticed that the gods and goddesses, except Aphrodite and Athena, were getting suspicious I began to train them differently. After I knew their skill in close combat and their skill in archery and with spears I asked them to spar with one another.

This proved to be… different and difficult for them too. At first they were reluctant to do it but I managed to talk them into sparring with every other god or goddess in the room and asking them, once they had stopped fighting, to tell each other the mistakes they committed. By the second day they were already fighting better than they did in their first lesson.

I was currently at camp Half-Blood, more specifically in the training arena but this time I asked the gods to come too. After some hesitance they agreed to `Help´ with the campers and huntresses training or that was what they thought…

You see, this morning I woke up to an annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach and I recognized that feeling very well. As Peacekeeper I had some sense that could be called premonitions but I didn`t have visions or had to recite prophecies, no, it was just a feeling that something wasn`t right. So the second I recognized the feeling I shot out of bed and IM'ed Artemis, just to see if she was Okay and I found her sleeping peacefully so I let her be.

As I said, we were all at the training arena, I had asked that all: huntresses, campers, gods and goddesses wear full armor. I was sure they didn`t understand why I asked them to do that but they all knew better than to contradict me so they did it.

It was after an hour of training that the feeling returned only it was more powerful and ignoring it would definitely be the most idiotic thing to do.

"Stop" I yelled. Getting the attention of every person in the training arena I quickly called Chiron forward and asked him to check the camp`s borders. He took one look at my face and then took off running to the borders.

When Chiron left the Olympians approached me and Artemis asked before Zeus could.

"What`s wrong Percy?" The look on her face told me she was more than concerned.

I sighed knowing that I would have to explain all of it but before I could utter a single word Chiron came running into the room, his face was pale.

"They-They are coming. Hyperion, Atlas and at least one thousand monsters" he said after catching his breath.

I sighed again and said "That`s what`s wrong"

I casted a look to the 513 campers and huntresses, to say they looked frightened would have being the understatement of the century and I couldn`t really blame them, I wasn`t finished with my training with them and, while they were competent, they weren`t ready for a full-scale attack, yet.

I stood straight and said with my commanding voice "Do not fear Demigods, we have a chance in this battle and, while I can`t assure that all of you will be alive but the end of this, I assure you that you will not be fighting alone. The Olympians and I will help you in this battle. Now I want the leaders of the cabins to take control and separate in battalions, the strategy will be provided to you by my friend" I finished looking at Athena.

Despite the situation she let a small smile crept to her face before she concentrated on a strategy that would get as much Demigods to live after the battle.

Finally she came out of her thoughts and looked at me. I have been following her thoughts so I knew what she had been thinking about and I had to admit that it was the same plan I had. I nodded to her and then she turned to the others, who were waiting impatiently for her orders.

"Okay this is what we are going to do: There are two titans so we will be allowed to fight, therefore Percy will take care of the both of them. Gods and Goddesses will help the Campers and Huntresses in obliterating as much monsters as possible, so as to minimize the looses. The campers will separate into the battalions by their skills: archers, swordsmen and spear wielding. Those of you who fight with knives, axes and any other weapons will be the at the center and all of you will wield shields, the archers, hunters and Artemis will be at the top of the trees and cabins, it will offer protection as well as a good shooting place for them; those who wield spears will be at the front of the lines and the swordsmen will fight alongside them. Apollo and twenty of his sons and daughters will take care of everyone and anyone who is hurt. The rest of us Olympians, obliterate as much monsters as you can, focus on the most powerful and do not, under any circumstances, change to your true forms, it will only bring death to the rest. Do I make myself clear?" she finished.

A chorus of "Yes Lady Athena" soon followed her question and Demigods and Olympians dispersed to their assigned tasks, _Well all except one._

I turned to see a very concerned and angry Moon Goddess walking towards me. When she was close enough she began shouting "Are you insane?! How came you hope to take both of the titans at the same time! It will only get you killed! What in Hades name possessed you to agree to this suicidal plan?!" she finished when she was a mere foot away.

Despite all her yelling and anger I could see concern in her magnificent silver eyes. I sighed and pulled her into a hug, she tried to break away but I tightened my hold on her until she was calm enough to listen to what I had to say. I moved my arms enough so she could look at my face directly but I did not break the hug.

"Artemis! Calm down and let me explain okay? I can and will kill the two titans and I promise that I will return almost unscratched, okay? Just trust me Artemis, I know what I am doing" I spoke gently to her as I looked deeply into her eyes, willing her to see that I really meant what I just said.

She adverted her gaze moments later and sighed "Just… stay safe Percy, if not for you then for my sake, Please" she said, looking at me with big, wide silver eyes.

I felt my face and gaze soften "Of course, I will promise you to stay safe as long as you do the same Arty" I said, using the nickname to try to lighten the situation.

It worked; she half smiled and said "I promise"

I bent down and kissed her "Then I promise to you too"

After that we parted. I went to the front lines and stood on a hill, watching the army of monsters being led by the two Titans. If Athena`s plan worked, we will have almost none causalities, the army and Tightens would be destroyed and we will have less Titans and monsters to worry for the next battles.

With that in mind I thought _Let them come._

* * *

Artemis POV

After my little chat with Percy I felt more assured but still uneasy. Nevertheless I went to my hunter`s and the archer`s side. Once I got there I ordered everyone to split in two groups, one will be in the trees and the other in the Cabin roof. I would be in the trees as it would be the first thing the monsters would have to pass through if they expected to attack the whole camp.

The Demigods immediately divided into the groups, I let my lieutenant Thalia Grace as the leader of the roof forces, along with several other hunters, while I led the tree forces into shape and then positioned all of them in the trees so that they will be hidden from view but still able to shoot. And we waited.

We didn`t have to wait for long though, it was merely three minutes after everyone managed to get into position that a horn has heard and the enemy troops advanced towards the camp.

Hyperion and Atlas quickly took care of the shield that protected the camp and allowed the monsters to come in too.

When the monsters were within shooting range I called the order and immediately a volley of arrows shot to the sky, killing many monsters but not nearly enough to allow the rest a certain victory.

Again I called the order and another volley was let loose, but the monster were prepared this time and most were able to evade the arrows. Growing frustrated at the little success the archers and me were having I shouted.

"Fire at will"

Immediately everyone began shooting as fast as they possibly could, killing many, many monsters and harming more.

When the remaining monsters were nearing I ordered everyone to retreat to the cabin roofs, knowing well that staying at the trees will be suicidal. As we were retreating I notice that suddenly fire balls began to fall over the army. Shocked I turned to look for the one who was doing this and I saw none other than Percy with his red eyes again, summoning his powers to get the two Titans` attention.

It worked, only moments after Percy began attacking the monsters Atlas and Hyperion appeared by his side, attacking both left and right respectably, but Percy blocked both blows using his twin swords and so their battle began.

After that I looked away, hating myself for doing so but also remembering that we were on a battle and distractions would certainly get you killed. So I turned my full attention to the battle and flashed myself to the roof where the archers were waiting.

"Fire at will" I repeated as I shot to as many monsters as I could.

I noticed that my family had also joined the battle. Athena and surprisingly Poseidon were working together to eliminate a hydra and a drakon and they were being successful.

Zeus was blasting anything that was on his way as were many of the others.

Ares was causing as much confusion as he could in the enemy ranks, accompanied by Dionysius, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hades.

Hermes was helping Apollo with the wounded, taking them to my annoying little brother so that he and his sons and daughters could heal them.

And the Demigods were fighting with all they had. Many of them were working on small groups just as Percy taught them to do in a large-scale battle.

As the battle progressed fewer and fewer monsters remained until they were none but there was still no sign of Percy and that worried me.

My Family and I met in the center of the clearing between the cabins as the Demigods and Chiron retreated to the big house to tend to their many injuries and to rest a little before we come to them to inform them about the battle.

"Where is Percy?" I asked them.

They all shook their heads and I felt dread came to me, already assuming that both Titans had somehow managed to capture him and take him to Gaea.

We all decided to wait five more minutes before we went looking for him. I casted a look around me at my family`s faces. They all looked somber, yes even those who disliked Percy like Ares, but they were all worried nonetheless.

Just as we were about to go looking for him I felt a presence behind me and turned. I assumed the others felt it too for they also turned to look at the dark figure that approached us.

The figure lifted his hood and we all saw that it was the same person who we were waiting for. I ran to him as fast as I could, without thinking, and flew my arms around his neck embracing him.

"I was so worried, where were you?!" I asked him as I released him from my embrace and that was when I notice that he looked somber and beyond tired.

"We need to talk, all of us. But first we need to take all the hunters, campers, and nature spirits all of them to Olympus for they are no longer safe in the here" he said looking at my father, daring him to contradict him but my father only nodded and after sending Percy and me a suspicious glare and he and the others flashed to the big house to tell everyone else the news.

Percy and I stayed behind for some more time. I turned to him and kissed him for a few moments. After we broke apart I asked him.

"Percy, what`s wrong? What happened during the battle?"

The little smile that played on his lips while I had kissed him vanished, leaving his face somber and serious once again.

"Gaea is awakening and she is helping the titans and Giants to gain strength"

* * *

**AN: There you have it awesome readers. This is the most my headache will allow me to write now but I will have another chapter up soon, perhaps for Saturday.**

**Again I apologize for not updating but give you my best puppy dog eyes in hope that you can forgive me hahaha.**

**Anyway, see you soon awesome readers. Yours truly,**

**Owlways.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**AN: Hey folks! What`s up? Guys I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that I have the best readers EVER! I mean 129 reviews? I wasn`t expecting that and I would have done my happy dance if I hadn`t screwed my knee (long story) Anyway, thank you, I really mean it.**

**As always the answers to your reviews awesome people: **

**AyeitsEash: Thank you and I have checked your stories, they are awesome :D**

**Booklover2526: Thank you for the forgiveness. I`m glad that you liked it and she will die… maybe, who knows?**

**aesir21: Thank you and I'll keep that in mind for future battles.**

**FatesRightHand: Thank you and will do ;)**

**BadassNerd: hahaha will do :)**

**TennesseeTrouble369: Thank you for your concern and yes I`m better now :) And no need to thank me, writing it was my pleasure.**

**ChainzOfThePast: Thank you and I will keep an eye for the spelling mistakes. **

**prince of the seas: Thanks :)**

**Codex: Thank you :D**

**AssassinInBlackisEzio: Thank you and you`re welcome :)**

**hulagal13: Thanks.**

**Toby860: Thank you ;)**

**FateOfChaos: Thank you and you will see, patience Young padawan.**

**Lmb111514: Hahaha thank you and here you go. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my brothers; you can really be annoying but still, love you.**

**Disclaimer: Don`t you think this is a little pointless? I mean, this site is called *sigh* I don`t own PJO nor HOO, Rick does.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Percy POV

This was absolutely not good, at all. During the battle with Atlas and Hyperion they were stronger than I assumed they will be but it didn`t feel right, it was like something, someone was helping them and because of that they managed to land a few blows to my ribs, not good.

They were faster, stronger and their wounds will close a second after being inflicted. It took me half an hour of fighting the both of them and testing different approaches to finally wrap my mind about this. _OF COURSE! How could I be so stupid!_ I thought_ I mean come on! You are fighting your lovely little sister (note the sarcasm) Primordial Goddess of EARTH! It was kind of obvious that they had her blessing, as long as they were touching solid ground, they will be stronger, faster and nearly impossible to kill!_

When I realized this, a plan worked its way to my mind. It was crazy and it will take a toll on my strength but I couldn`t let them reach the camp and the others. I took a deep breath and began to circle them as fast as I could with my swords spreading to my sides.

I noticed that this confused them as they were looking and turning around, trying and failing to pinpoint my position. I began to use fire and wind to aid to my speed until it was impossible to see me, if you looked you will only be able to see a shadow, fire and wind.

I continue to spin until a sort of tornado was created, lifting both Titans from the ground and severing their connection to Gaea. I trapped Atlas in the fire tornado and Hyperion into the wind one.

I ran to a tree and jumped with both of my swords in a stabbing position and used them to rip Hyperion`s heart from his chest. He dissolved into a mini explosion of golden dust.

I turned slowly to se Atlas cowering under my gaze, still trapped in my fire tornado, slowly being burned.

"Who-Who are Yo-you?" he asked in a pained voice.

I gave him my deluxe evil smile; add my red eyes and my expression and the result is a very much frightened Titan peeing his pants.

I laughed "Who am I? Who am I? Well isn`t that an interesting question?" I said letting loose another crazed laugh "If you want to know I will answer you then. I am the one called Peacekeeper and all those who seek to break that peace in the world knows me as Justice, Swift Blades and Black Death. I will not kill you now, as you will be needed to hold the sky once more and you may have some information that I can use but, hear me and hear me very well, as I hate to repeat myself; if you give me useless information or you try to trick me I will kill you in a way that you will beg to fade. Am I understood?" I said in my most menacing voice.

To say that he was frightened now will be an understatement. He nodded slowly, too terrified to talk. I crossed the tornado, grabbed his shoulder and teleported him under the sky again but this time I made a pond under him, to break my sisters blessing and redo his bonds with chains made by Hephaestus himself.

"I will leave you here for a little while and I will come back later to interrogate you about my sister's whereabouts and you better give me the information I want or else… well let`s just say that the sky will weight a lot more than what it does right now" I said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Y-Yes My Lord" he answered.

I nodded and teleported back to the battle field. Once there I began to feel my strength diminish and black dots appeared in my vision. I stumbled my way towards the presence of the Olympians. I approached and removed my hood, letting them see that it was me.

The next thing I was aware of were a pair of arms encircling my neck and someone with a silver aura embracing me _Artemis._

"I was so worried, where were you?!" She asked as she broke our hug and looking at me. I assumed that I looked a mess and the relief in her eyes was immediately replaced with concern.

"We need to talk, all of us. But first we need to take all the hunters, campers, and nature spirits all of them to Olympus for they are no longer safe in the here" I said looking at Zeus, daring him to contradict me but the King of the Gods only nodded and after sending Artemis and me a suspicious glare and he and the others flashed to the big house to tell everyone else the news.

Artemis and I stayed behind for some more time. She turned towards me and kissed me for a few moments. After we broke apart she asked me.

"Percy, what`s wrong? What happened during the battle?"

I felt my smile vanishing, my face and gaze hardened as I answered her.

"Gaea is awakening and she is helping the Titans and Giants to gain strength"

* * *

Still Percy POV

When we arrived to Olympus Throne Room it was a mess. The Olympians where screaming at each other with the exception oh Hestia, Hades and Athena. The campers, huntresses and nature spirits plus the satyrs were just standing in the center, looking at the gods with one thought reflected on their faces _"Are you serious?"_

I sighed at the Gods and Goddesses in front of me, where all the times that I had told them to act as a family for nothing? Then I felt anger and irritation. I was tired and certainly did NOT have time for silly pride right now.

"SILENCE" I roared, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Immediately everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards Artemis and me. I glared at them and watched as everyone flinched.

"We do not have time for silly arguments right now! I want every hunter, camper, nature spirit and satyr to go to the infirmary and treat their wounds. As for Chiron, you can stay. I want every God and Goddess, minor or Olympian in here NOW!" I ordered.

Everyone followed my orders as if their lives depended on them and they were. What you certainly Don`t what to do is to meet me when I am angry, I will be no good for you. In a matter of five minutes all the Demigods, Nature Spirits and Satyrs where out of the room and all the Gods and Goddesses where in the room looking expectantly at me.

"Okay, I summoned all of you here because we have a big problem: Gaea is awakening faster than we anticipated and she has blessed some Titans" I informed them.

As expected, disbelieving faces were shown in the crowd. Athena was the first one who recovered from the shock and asked.

"Is that why it took you long to kill them?"

I nodded and began to explain "Atlas and Hyperion were blessed by my sister, as long as they had solid ground under their feet, their speed, strength and healing ability is increased to the point where they were almost impossible to kill. I managed to kill Hyperion and defeat Atlas though"

"Defeat Atlas? Why didn`t you kill him? It would be one enemy less to worry about?" Asked Zeus.

I almost face palmed, almost. But my expression apparently showed what I was thinking as Zeus suddenly looked at the floor.

"Because we need him to hold the Sky! And he may have information that we can use against them, it should be pretty easy to get him to talk" I answered.

"Pretty easy to get him to talk? Are you nuts? He is a Titan, we would never co-operate with us, much less help us defeat his brethren and mother" a minor healing god said.

I laughed, surprising everyone in the room "Let`s just say that I can be really scary when I want to be" I said "But before we go to interrogate him we need to solve another matter: The Prophecy"

"Yes we still don't have the last two verses but didn`t you said that we would only know when the time is right?" Asked Hades.

"Yes I remember what I said Hades, but the time has come and we must be ready to face anything and everything that may come to us" I said "Apollo what verses do we have to solve?

Apollo cleared his throat and said "_The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones and Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves_"

I nodded "Very well, anyone has any ideas?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I already knew the answers but I had been forbidden to tell unless absolutely necessary.

About five minutes passed in silence and just when I was beginning to wonder if I would have to tell them Athena sharply lifted her head and looked at me. Her face was a mask of disbelief.

"You can`t possibly mean that…?" she started but was unable to finish, too shocked to talk.

Now everyone was looking at her and Poseidon flashed to her side, trying somehow to make her talk to him but getting the same result.

I decided to talk to her in her thoughts as she couldn`t talk. "_What did you discovered?"_ I asked her.

She locked eyes with me "_We have to unite Greeks and Romans, Don't we?_" She asked.

I nodded "_Yes, we have too if this is going to end in our favor"_ I said.

Her eyes widened, shock, anger and finally realization dawned upon her "_If we don`t do this we are all going to die, aren't we?"_ I nodded "_But Greeks and Romans won't be able to coexist, they never were!"_ She exclaimed.

_"I will take care of that, I promise"_ I said, smiling reassuringly at her.

She nodded. "_Now, tell the others please. I can tell they are quite curious to know what we are talking about_" I said smirking.

She looked around to see that all the Gods and Goddesses were looking at her with curiosity and questions written in their eyes. She noticed that Poseidon was still by her side. She smiled at him and then turned to her father.

"Father I believe I know what the verses say" she said.

Zeus, that was expecting this already, only nodded for her to continue speaking.

I saw her hesitate slightly and then she said "_The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones and Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves._ The last part says that we shall not judge not fight with each other over meaningless things, that we will need to be together to survive this"

Noticing her hesitation, Zeus again prompted her to speak.

She took a deep breath "The first part says that we will need to unite Greek and Roman Demigods if we want to win and survive this" she said.

And all hell broke loose, everywhere all Gods and Goddesses started screaming in protest; saying that it was impossible or that they will end up killing each other till none stands.

I was still irritable and tired so I snapped at them "SILENCE!"

The shouting stopped and they turned to look at me again. I must have looked scary since most of them adverted their gazes while the others flinched and looked at the floor.

"It can and must be done if we wish to win, hell if we want to survive! Today we were lucky there were no causalities! We can`t afford to lose many Demigods or we are all going to lose. We must unite the camps" I said.

"With all due respect Perseus, how are we supposed to do this? They don`t know of the others existence but we all know they HATE each other" Hades said.

I opened my mouth to respond when I was interrupted by Hestia.

"Isn`t it obvious? We need someone to gain both camps trust before we can put them together" she said.

I smiled at Hestia and then said "Exactly. Since today in the fight and over the week I have gained the Greek campers´ trust I volunteer to go to the Roman camp and do the same we did here. It shouldn`t be too difficult once they understand what is at stake here and I have a backup plan is this doesn`t work" I finished with my evil smile.

"What is your backup plan?" asked Artemis.

My smile grew "Let`s just say that my Mother and I will take care of it" I said.

All the present people understood and nodded. I turned to Chiron and said.

"Chiron, you need to prepare the Greek campers for the Romans arrival. That they don`t kill each other at first sight will be enough"

He nodded and then went to find the campers.

"Please, all of you must claim all the children you have and bring them safely to their respective camp or here, whichever you choose but you have to do it. Remember, the ancient laws forbid you to directly interfere with your children but no with each other's children, help each other and everything will go well" I said.

All the minor Gods and Goddesses flashed out of the room, leaving me with the Olympians.

Zeus cleared his throat to gain everyone`s attention and then said "Artemis, Perseus? Do you have anything more to add to this meeting before we go to interrogate Atlas?"

Artemis locked eyes with me, she looked terrified of what her father may say so I spoke to her in her mind "_Don't worry Arty, he can`t do anything against us. You have nothing to be afraid of besides, didn`t Aphrodite and Athena knew already?"_ I said smiling.

A small smile appeared in her face as my words sunk and she walked from her throne towards me. I took her hand and saw many Gods and Goddesses with their jaws on the floor.

I laughed "Actually yes, Artemis and I are dating" I said.

I was expecting a very angry Zeus and a overprotective Apollo to do something but none of that happened, instead Zeus and Apollo looked at each other and Zeus handed Apollo a bag full of Drachmas.

Apollo snatched the bag from his father`s hand and yelled "HA! I knew it! I knew it! I told you that she loved him!" he said to his father.

"Yes, yes you did. You win this one Apollo" Zeus said, trying to sound annoying but failing when he looked at Artemis´ face.

"You knew?" she asked "And you made a bet over us?"

Zeus and Apollo, along with the rest of the Olympians laughed "Of course we knew!" they chorused.

"And you are okay with this?" She asked her father.

"Yes, I know that Perseus here will never break your heart and I give you permission to break your oath if you so desire. I approve of him" He finished.

I gave him a nod of thanks and Artemis let loose a sigh of relief. She then turned to me and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"Ow! Artemis, I am happy too but I have just fought two Titans blessed by my Sister and you are breaking my already maimed ribs" I said.

She immediately let go of me and asked "Are you okay?"

I laughed "Yes, as long as you don`t hug me with too much strength for maybe two hours and I`ll be good as new" I said.

She looked relieved but she then slapped me across the face.

"OW! What has that for!?" I asked.

She glared at me "You said that you will come back unscratched" She said.

I just laughed "It`s nothing serious, really"

"Fine, now let`s go to Atlas" She said.

* * *

Artemis POV

After we "revealed" to everyone that Percy and I were together we flashed to Mount Tam to interrogate Atlas, who Percy had left under the Sky again. In the way here Percy, although all of us could see that he wanted nothing more than sleep, explained what happened during the fight and changed his eyes to the menacing red to remind Atlas of who he was.

When we reached the spot were Atlas was holding the sky we noticed that he was standing over a pond. Poseidon questioned Percy about this but he shook it off saying that it breaks Gaea´s blessing.

Atlas spotted Percy and immediately tried to break free from his bonds and make for an escape _Wow I wonder what Percy did to get a Titan to act like that_ I thought.

"I told you I will come back for information, I want to know if you had made your choice" Percy said in a tone that made us all shiver and back away from him a little.

Atlas looked at him in the eyes but said nothing. Percy sighed.

"I am going to get the information with or without your co-operation Atlas; I am only offering this because I am compassionate" He said. Voice a little more gentle.

Atlas stared at him still saying nothing and Percy stared back. This went on for like three minutes before Percy lost it. He was still irritable after all.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine then, I don`t have time for this nonsense" he then turned to us "Step back" he said.

Without hesitation all of us gave his space. He looked over her shoulder one time to see how far we have gone and then nodded his head. He reached towards Atlas and touched his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Suddenly a bright green light forced us to advert our gaze. It was so strong that we actually had to close our eyes so as to not become blind. The light dissipated after five minutes and when I opened my eyes I saw Percy standing a few feet away from Atlas, shaking from exhaustion from using his powers so much in so a short amount of time, I ran to his side and caught him before he hits the floor.

"Percy? Percy? Are you Okay? Percy?" I asked, shaking his shoulders.

He blinked a couple of times before he caught my arm, motioning for me to stop shaking him. I stopped and then helped him stand.

"I managed to get him to talk and stole all the information about Gaea and the Alliance from his mind. They are planning to attack but not here, they want to attack your roots: The Original Mount Olympus" he said.

Shock was the main emotion that I felt but also dread, if they managed to get there and destroy Mount Olympus… Well to put it simple, we will all fade as without roots there it`s no tree.

Uncle Poseidon was the first one to recover from the shock.

"When?" He asked.

"Three months, in three months time their main army will attack on Greece. But do not despair Olympians, for we still stand a chance" He said with a smile at the end.

When Percy noticed our confused expressions his smile grew and he said "We have three months so we can get the camps to unite, we can send trained teams to assassinate some of the titans so as to minimize the powerful enemies in the final battles, we have time to train all the new claimed children and our biggest advantage: They still don`t know that I am here" he finished.

At that relief coursed through me, we still had time to prepare; a surprise and we still stood a chance.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am a Zombie now and this Zombie wants his bed please" He said adding the puppy dogs eyes like his mother.

We all laughed and teleported back to Olympus. Just when we were about to go out to relax a few days Percy called us back.

"Don`t even think about that! Tomorrow the training still stands and I will have Chiron bring everyone to watch so all of you get to bed right now too" he said.

We all send him glares that he ignored and then he flashed out, presumably to his palace.

"Well you heard the Spoilsport, off to bed" My dad said.

And all of us teleported to get a much-needed rest.

* * *

**AN: AAAnd cut! Okay guys this is today`s chapter, I hope that you liked it and I will work on the cover art so maybe I can have it finished soon.**

**See you soon awesome readers, please remember to review and fell free to ask any questions you may have about the story :D I have to go before my mom takes me away from my computer so bye!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Owlways.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! What`s up? Seriously people 142 reviews? Big thank you to all of you for the support ;).**

**Guys I will give the cover art one more try but I realized something I should have known all along… I SUCK at drawing, whoever sees it will have nightmares ;). But if I don`t have it done and it`s not at least acceptable then I am sorry but no cover art :(.**

**As always, the answers to your reviews:**

**Lmb111514: Thank you and will do.**

**FateOfChaos: hahaha I am glad you liked it Young Padawan.**

**Vanluina: Thank you for the support.**

**ChainzOfThePast: Thank you and I will have it in consideration.**

**Booklover2526****: Thank you and I love them too.**

**aesir21****: hahaha thank you.**

**BadassNerd****: No, I don`t think he will go, as much as Percy is the son of Chaos the Ancient Laws prevent him from being part of a quest. He can help if needed but being actually part of the three, no :).**

**Booklover0608: yeah, I thought it would be funny, thanks.**

**Codex: Some of it yes, but not all :).**

**KitkatMoon: Thanks ;).**

**Guest 1: Will do.**

**Guest 2: hahaha thank you :).**

**Die hard fan: Thanks.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you amazing readers ;).**

**Disclaimer: Did my dog talked to me today? No, so i don`t own PJO nor HoO or MoA.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Percy POV

When I woke up the day after the battle at camp Half-Blood I was feeling tired , like I haven`t rested at all during the night _Well that`s what I won for losing my temper and using the last of my force yesterday_ I thought bitterly. As you may have noticed I am not in a good mood.

I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower and then to grab something to eat before going to the arena to train the Gods and Demigods. Today they will be training together, just to see how well they can work together.

While sipping my coffee I began to think about the information Atlas "Gave" me. _The Titans will not be problem as big as the Giants We should probably assassinate the Titans and leave the Giants for the final battle but we`ll need someone to spy on them… well good thing someone perfect for this job owes me a favor_ I thought smirking.

After that I got up and created a mirror of shadows and contacted my friend to ask for her help. Yeah I know, what the hell is a mirror of shadows? Well , it is similar to the IM but it`s with shadows and it doesn`t need someone to connect you, it simply uses a small part of energy, equivalent to the energy that would take to lift a finger, and uses that to find and contact the person you want to speak to.

I stood there about ten minutes talking to her and she agreed to help me, after all we were good friends.

When I was done talking I putted my armor on and flashed to the arena and sat in my usual spot, the middle of the arena, and waited for the Gods, Goddesses and Campers to finally grace me with their presence. Yeah still in a foul mood.

_But that was about to change, they were all in for a surprise_ I thought chuckling. Suddenly I felt various godly presences as well as those from the half-bloods, Chiron and Lupa.

"Welcome to the Olympus training. I want the Gods and Goddesses in the center to pick up a partner and fight; if you see mistakes call them out, the same for the Half-Bloods. But I warn you, I will be using my powers to alter the battle field so keep your guard up at all times. Begin"

After my little speech everyone did as told and I took a seat in the middle of the Arena. I began unleashing earthquakes, floods, fires, strong winds and little hurricanes, but I limited to that. I couldn`t afford to lose more energy if I was to help my friend tonight.

They all fought until mid day only stopping to treat serious wounds and catch their breaths for a few minutes. They were having difficulty with the battle field, when they least expected it I would do something and throw them off-balance.

"Okay, normal battle field now, I won`t do anything to change it. Continue for five more minutes" I said.

Barely two minutes passed and suddenly the Arena darkened to the point all of my class stopped fighting and looked at me accusatory. I looked at them and raised my hands in the Universal "I surrender" position.

"I didn`t do it, I swear on the Styx" I said giving them my signature smirk. _This will surely freak them out._

The looks on their faces showed fear and shock as they all started to look around in search for the one that put the arena in the shadows, they eyes landed on Hades.

"Don`t look at me! I didn`t do it" He said.

Suddenly we all heard a booming laugh came from all sides, or more specifically the shadows.

I laughed along, earning me a couple of estrange looks. I stood and closed my eyes, searching for my friends aura, when I found it I spoon and glared at an apparently empty space besides Zeus.

All of them followed my stare and looked shocked when they saw there was no one there. I couldn`t help it, I started to laugh.

"Mmm… Percy? Are you feeling well?" I heard Artemis ask.

I turned to her "Never better" I said.

"Well Little Sis! I am very happy to see you but I win again. You are standing beside Zeus… and now besides Artemis. Very funny but Big Brother cannot be fooled so show yourself!" I said still laughing.

"Not fair! You always win" I heard her say and then the arena went back to its usual state with the sun shining high in the sky.

Every one turned to look to the spot beside Artemis as a beautiful woman with raven black hair and black eyes dressed in a simple and comfortable black dress appeared. She stood there glaring at me. I returned the action.

Then I stated to walk towards her, aware of the eyes of all the people in the arena following our actions. I stopped when I was a foot away from her and my glare transformed into a smirk as I opened my arms to her.

"What devilry is this? I don`t see you for decades and now that I finally got to see you I don`t get a hug?" I asked her with mock hurt.

She dropped her glare and laughed, not able to keep it in anymore and ran to my arms as she hugged me. I twirled my favorite sister in the air before setting her down on the floor again.

I noticed all the estrange looks we were receiving so I wrapped an arm around my favorite sister`s shoulders and said.

"Allow me to introduce you to my favorite Little Sister Nyx, daughter of Chaos and Primordial Goddess of the Night"

Immediately everyone dropped to their knees, Nyx glared a t them.

"Rise everyone, I hate it when people do that, it becomes annoying with the passing of time" she said.

All of them did as told and Zeus stood forward.

"Lady Nyx, it is indeed a pleasure and a surprise to see you here, if you don`t mind, may I ask why are you here?" He asked respectfully.

My sister nodded towards the king of the Gods and said "Zeus, I am here because my brother asked for me to help him and for my own personal amusement"

Zeus looked confused at the last part of her statement as were many others.

I shook my head and said "She is here to spy the Titans so we can send the assassins to kill them and leave the Giants for the Final battle"

Zeus` face broke into a relieved smile and he nodded his gratitude towards Nyx and me. We both reciprocated the gesture.

"Yes, I will spy their forces during the day, bending the shadows so that they will not discover me" Nyx said smirking.

"Thank you Nyx, for aiding us" Zeus said.

"It`s my pleasure Zeus, besides I couldn`t leave all the fun to Percy" she said " Well if you will excuse me, I will be in my brother`s palace"

And with that she left the arena with an amused smile in her face at the way all the male Gods stared at her back with lust in their eyes._"Hey, please don`t let them get too close Perce, you know how my husband could get"_ She said in my thoughts

_"I will not let them, you know me. I barely allowed you to marry Erebus"_ I said.

I noticed then how they were all still drooling at my sister`s retreating figure. I let an earthquake to get their attention. When they looked at me, I glared at them with my red eyes.

"I will tell you this now and heed me well, do not flirt with my sister and don`t do anything to harm her or I will simply kill you. Am I clear?" I said menacingly.

All the gods cowered under my gaze and nodded very slowly. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Artemis smirking at my over protectiveness.

"Good" I said, changing my eyes to their original green color "Well, training done for today" I finished.

I walked towards Artemis and flashed us to my palace.

* * *

Nyx POV

When I arrived to my brother`s palace I noticed that I was not alone, he and Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon was with him and I remembered when he told he had a girlfriend. I never expected to be Artemis, the Bastard didn`t told me who was.

I caught both of them in the couch of his living room with Artemis leaning her head on his shoulder, I couldn`t help but admit that they looked Well and cute together. But still, I had to make something clear to the Goddess.

I came out of my hiding place and acted as I never spied on Percy.

"So Perce, you didn`t told me who was your girlfriend" I said with one eyebrow raised. I noticed Artemis blush and tried to hide it with a curtain of hair.

"Hi Sis, yeah figure a little surprise for you would do you some good" he said smiling "This is Artemis"

I nodded towards her "Pleasure to meet you, Artemis"

She nodded and smiled "Same here"

"Well I will go and grab some snack for us, be back in a bit" Percy said "Oh and I have already threw the wolves out of you Sis, they won`t bother you"

"Thanks Percy" I said to his retreating form before taking a seat next to Artemis.

To say she looked uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"So…" she tried to start talking but I cut her off with a glare.

"Look Artemis, my brother always had my back since the moment I was born and we are really close, I would do anything for him as much as he would do anything for me. I only need to know two things: do you love him?" I asked.

She didn`t hesitate in her answer.

"Yes, yes I do" she said.

"Second question: will you hurt him?" I had my eyes narrowed.

Again no hesitation.

"No! I would never hurt him!" she said.

I stared at her for a long time and she didn`t cower from my gaze, Good she has guts I thought. Suddenly I smiled and wrapped her in a Primordial hug.

"Good! Now I am sure we will get along just fine!" I said enthusiastically. Hey just because I am the Goddess of the Night doesn`t mean I am all rock and depressive.

"Nyx, I am glad and all but you are killing me" She tried to say.

"Oh sorry" I said smiling and letting her go.

She just brushed it of laughing and Percy then stepped in with the snacks.

"So what happened while I was gone?" he asked.

Artemis and I shared a look before answering simultaneously "Nothing"

* * *

Nyx POV several hours later

After my little chat with Artemis; she, Percy and I got along just fine for the rest of the afternoon. But as soon as the night fall I has excused myself so that I could grab my armor, weapons and hood as I would need them for tonight.

After I got all I needed I flashed to Olympus` Thrown Room where the meeting was being held. I walked to the center of the room and stood beside Percy.

"Well, we all know why we are here" Zeus started "It is time me continue with the Prophecy, Perseus and Artemis plus her hunters will go to Camp Jupiter to gain the Roman`s trust and convince them to unite with the Greeks so we can win these war. But also, Nyx here will go to Mount Othrys to spy on Krios` forces"

"Yes, Artemis and I are going to Camp Jupiter and will stay there for a week is nothing bad happens, but don`t you think this gets you a rest from training! I am not finished with you yet" Percy said.

"I will go as soon as this meeting is over; I will return at dawn and repeat that every night. I will be staying in my brother`s palace during day"

"Very well, please be careful and this goes to the three of you" Zeus said.

Percy and I snorted while Artemis replied "Yes father" rolling her eyes.

With that the Olympians flashed away and we were the only ones standing in the room. Percy turned to me and hugged me.

"Promise me you will be careful, that you will leave and contact me if you are in any kind of trouble" He said, looking at me in the eyes.

I hugged him back and said "I promise, but you be careful as well"

We both laughed and parted our hug. I turned towards Artemis who was smiling. Without warning I hugged her as well.

"Be careful and take care of the fool over there please" I said.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"I will but the same goes to you" she said.

With that we parted, they went to camp Jupiter and I to Mount Othrys. _This will be interesting._

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it, more of a filler than anything else and that`s why next chapter should be up in four days with Artemis and Percy in camp and Nyx in spying mission ;)**

**See you later awesome readers, don`t forget to review on your way out.**

**Yours truly,**

**Maria aka Owlways.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys? What`s up? Again I want to thank all the people who reviews or added this story to his/her favorite or follow list, it really means a lot ;)**

**I AM SO SORRY, I know I said that I will have this chapter up yesterday but there was a thunderstorm here and for general rule in my house no one is allowed to use the family computer during a storm because it can break down. I am so sorry :(**

**About the cover art… well, let`s just say that I saw the drawing and I couldn`t sleep last night till 4 a.m. Buuut, I have a friend that actually knows how to draw something so I will ask her if she can help me with this ;)**

**Guys! I realized that I made a mistake in the last chapter! So sorry for that. Nyx will be spying on Krio`s forces during NIGHT. **

**As always , the answers to your amazing reviews:**

**FateOfChaos: Thank you Young Padawan and my sixth sense tells me that you will be a Yedi son ;)**

**Booklover2526: Thank you :)**

**Lmb111514: thank you and here`s the update.**

**Die hard fan: thank you and will do.**

**Codex: Thanks.**

**Percyjason: Thank you :)**

**BadassNerd: You bet ;)**

**AssassinInBlackisEzio: Thank you and I hope so.**

**aesir21: hahaha yeah, thank you.**

**Jazzybizzlerocks: Thanks.**

**Wrestling is my best skill: Thank you and here you go.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Sorellina G, Sisters V, M and S.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own PJO, HoO or MoA. Nor do I own the song "Te regalo" it belongs to Ivan Zavala.**

**Happy reading and happy Valentine`s Day, there will be a surprise here :).**

* * *

Percy POV

After the meeting on Olympus Artemis and I flashed to the woods near Camp Jupiter. Once there Artemis changed to her Roman form; her face grew sterner and her clothes changed to a purple toga.

I smiled at her and offered her my arm.

"Shall we, Diana?" I asked, smiling at her. She may have changed a bit, but to me she was still as beautiful as always.

To my surprise she didn`t hesitate to take my arm and smile at me, some of the sternness leaving her face and her posture relaxing a little. Now let me explain; I said I was surprised because as much as Artemis and Diana are one and the same, at the same time they are different. Artemis is more open and relaxed while Diana is less trusting and sterner so I was surprised when she trusted me again so easily.

I smiled, that act showed me how much I mean to her and I will do the same.

We started walking towards the camp, talking about anything and everything or sometimes just walking in silence enjoying each other`s company.

When we arrived to the camp the entrance was guarded by two Demigods. One was an Asian kid **(AN: I mean no disrespect by that)** that had a bow at hand, a quiver with arrows on his back and a small Imperial Gold dagger strapped to his chest; the other was a girl with pale skin and black eyes, she was armed with a spatha which is a long cavalry sword and also an Imperial Gold dagger strapped to her waist.

We were close enough that they could see us but quite enough for them to recognize us, so they boy raised his bow and knocked an arrow while the girl grabbed her sword. Her grip was a tad too strong and I made a mental note to correct that later.

I felt Diana tense a little beside me as we approached the door so I put my arm around her waist and she relaxed a little. I smiled; I had a surprise for her latter.

"Lower your weapons demigods, we are not your enemies" Diana said.

As soon as she spoke the two demigods recognized her and bowed low but couldn`t quite hide the surprise in their faces at seeing her with me or more specifically with my arm around her waist.

"Lady Diana, it is a great honor for us to have you here but may I ask why are you here and who is that man?" The girl asked while the boy just kept quiet. I chuckled at that.

Diana merely nodded at her and said that my identity will be reveled later. After that the girl and the boy, we learned their names were Hazel and Frank, lead as to the principia to meet the Preators.

On the way there all the demigods bowed to Diana while looking at me with suspicion in their eyes as well as surprise to see her with a man.

When we finally meet the Preators they led us to a more secluded place so we could talk privately. They took seats in front of us and we sat on a couch, I still didn`t break my embrace.

"Lady Diana, you honor us by being here at camp. My name is Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona and this is my colleague Jason Grace, son of Jupiter" Reyna and Jason bowed to her and then looked at me.

"May I ask who are you? And why are you hugging Lady Diana? Hasn`t she sworn off the company of men?" Jason foolishly asked

Diana tensed again and before I could react, she had her hunting knives to the boy`s throat. I calmly stood up behind her and with my right hand removed her hunting knifes from Jason`s throat while I wrapped my left arm around her waist and gently pulled her and myself back in the couch. I glared at the boy and changed my eyes to red. He flinched.

"He is hugging me because he is my boyfriend boy" Diana said glaring at the now gaping son of Jupiter who looked ready to faint. Reyna wasn`t behind either, her jaw was on the floor and I was having trouble hiding my laugh.

"Now, before you start with your questions demigods, allow me to introduce myself, I am Perseus; son of Chaos and Peacekeeper. I was sent here by my mother to help all of you" I said.

As soon as they understood what I had said they dropped to a low bow. Jason started apologizing for prying but Diana and I merely dismissed his apology with a wave of hands. After the things got a little calmer Reyna asked the question that we knew it was coming.

"You said that you were sent here by your mother to help us but to help us against what my Lord? There are no suspicious activities that we know of" She asked.

I sighed; this will be a whole mess to explain.

"Well… Are you familiar with my dearest little sister Gaea?" They nodded "Well she is gathering her sons, the Titans and Giants and is planning in overthrowing the Gods. My mother and I knew this day would come many years ago and both of us knew that the only way for the gods to stand a chance against them would be to send me here to help; after all I did help on the first war against them. So I trained for the past millennia to be at my strongest and come here to help you out as the Prophecy said I would have to. Are you familiar with the Prophecy?"

They nodded again and Reyna spoke up "Yes, we know of the Prophecy my lord, but we do not know it`s meaning"

Diana recited the Prophecy

_"The peaceful era we believed to have gained has come to an end_

_Old enemies shall rise once again_

_Ally themselves to destroy those who had defeated them_

_The two faces of the coin must unite to stand a chance against the Old Ones_

_The First one shall send someone to help the gods and goddesses_

_Or the world as we know it will come to an end_

_Old grudges and prejudice shall die to save ourselves"_

"The first lines states that there will be war no matter what we do, the second that Gaea, Titans and Giants will be our enemies in the war, the third one it`s pretty clear, the fifth and sixth says that Chaos had to send her son to help us or the world will be destroyed and the last one says that we must no judge each other or our allies" she explained.

"My Lady, not to be disrespectful, but I think that you forgot the fourth verse" Jason said.

Diana and I looked at each other and sighed, here comes the difficult part.

"We will tell you it`s meaning but you must swear on the River Styx not to jump to conclusions and let us explain" I said.

Both nodded and said "We swear on the River Styx to stick to your terms" Cue thunder.

Diana took it upon herself to explain how Greeks Demigods existed, why the gods didn`t tell neither party that the other existed because it always ended up in a bloody war with lots of innocent people dead. Then she proceeded to explain why the two camps must work together to fight this threat or they will all die and the gods will fade.

At first both looked surprised the angry but lastly the looked understanding but cautious.

"How are we supposed to get along with the Greeks? This time it could very well end up in war as well" Jason said.

"You are wrong Jason Grace, I won`t tolerate any misjudgment towards the Greeks neither from you nor from them to you. This time it will not end in war because I won`t allow it" I said.

Jason nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer.

"We will stay here for a week and then we will teleport you to Camp Half- Blood where you will meet with the Greeks, every afternoon of that week everyone will train with Percy and me, but we will leave every day before six a.m. to train in Olympus" Diana said.

"Very well My Lady, we will inform the rest of the Legion of this at dinner time. Will you be present?" Reyna asked.

We both nodded and leaved the room with a nod of good-bye towards the Preators.

* * *

Nyx POV

I teleported to Mount Othrys as soon as the sun went down and the moon went up. Night was when I was at my strongest.

I was dressed in pure black clothes, shoes and a hood that allowed nothing but my mouth and chin to be seen. Nevertheless I willed the shadows to cover me, making me impossible to see, I also hid my aura; a trick that Percy taught me, so that no one will be able to tell where I was.

Once my preparations were done I headed towards the Mount, entering the creepy Palace that looked about to collapse. I used the shadows to locate the room where Krios, Perses and Gration were discussing, then I shadow traveled and stayed hidden.

"I am telling you! We need to kidnap Hera, Artemis and Athena, without them the rest of the Olympians will be absolutely useless! Zeus will be too depressed to act, Apollo will come running to find her sister and then we can kidnap him too and without Athena, their main strategist, there will be no way they will be able to win this!" Krios was saying.

"And, pray tell, how in the world are we going to kidnap three goddesses? Hera will be pretty easy to dispose of, but Artemis and Athena will the almost impossible to capture!" Perses argued.

"We will kidnap Hera first, then we kidnap one hunter and one daughter or son of Athena and she and Artemis will most likely look in the mortal world for them, then we will take our chances at capturing them. Gration, you will handle Artemis, Perses you got Athena and I will see how I will kidnap Hera" Krios said.

"We must not forget that we sent two of our most powerful battalions and somehow they were obliterated! They are being helped by someone, a powerful one at that" Gration pointed out.

"Nonsense! And besides he or she won`t be able to fight off three Titans, even if the goddesses are helping! Have some faith brother, we all know that Atlas and Hyperion weren`t the brightest of us, we will be able to do this and by the end of the week we will have three goddesses in our grasp, the other Olympians will be useless and then we will reunite in Greece with our mother and the rest of our brethren and annihilate the gods once and for all!" Krios said.

At that the three Titans smiled and called it a night.

I shook my head _Foolish and blinded by pride, that way the only place they will be is Tartarus but oh well, their problem not mine._ I chuckled silently, they weren`t even suspicious that another Primordial could be helping, idiots, that was one mistake that will cost them dearly.

Nevertheless I was a little worried about their plan, it could work but now that I know and by extension the gods knew, we could take precautions and kill this three Blockheads.

I sighed and teleported to my brother`s palace and went to my room, I will inform the others about this tomorrow first thing in the morning.

I was worried, they were planning on taking Artemis too and I knew that Percy will not be happy about that. When he was with her I saw a happiness that stood out on his eyes and I will not let my brother lose that. If someone deserves to be happy is my brother and will make sure of that.

With that thought in mind I went to sleep and rest a little for tomorrow will be a tiring day.

* * *

Diana/ Artemis POV

Percy and I were seated at my table in the Roman Camp, waiting for the demigods to finish their dinner to announce the news.

After half an hour the demigods were ready and the Preators stood up. Immediately everyone stopped talking and gave them their attention.

"Romans! Tonight we are honored by the presence of the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt Diana" I flashed beside Reyna "And Perseus the Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos!" Percy teleported beside Jason as every demigod bowed to us after they got over their surprise.

I went to stand beside Percy as he started talking.

"Rise demigods! Unfortunately we bring ill news to you. My sister Gaea is rising and she has gotten her sons, the Titans and Giants and most of the monsters, to help her and overthrown the gods to rule in their place!" the crown let lose a gasp of surprise and anger "Demigods, I regret to tell you this but we must go to war against them or we will all die, the gods will fade and the world itself as we know it will end" He finished.

"Not to be disrespectful My Lord, but how are we going to go toe to toe with them? We may be skilled warriors but they have the numbers, we are only 400 active legionnaires" One demigods spoke up and several nods of agreement went through the crowd.

"That Demigods is why we will now reveal a secret to you, know that this was kept from you for the best interest of everyone" Percy said.

I took a step forward and spoke "Romans, you are not the only demigods out there! In the Ancient times, before the Original Rome was created, we the gods were represented as Greeks and later as Rome conquered Greece we changed slightly and became Romans Gods and Goddesses. But you see, as Rome has survived and moved to the US with Mount Olympus, so has Greece! There are Romans and Greeks demigods and for us to survive this war we need to forget the old prejudice and judgment and unite with them or we will all die"

Shouts of disagreement and hate were heard from the crowd. Most demigods were surprised, others were angry and only a small group understood the situation.

"SILENCE" Percy screamed but none of the demigods stopped screaming.

I noticed him get frustrated and took his swords out, changed his eyes to red and impaled his swords in the ground causing an earthquake.

That seemed to warn the demigods not to anger him and they quickly stopped screaming and turned to look at him.

"You all are the same! You are all demigods, you just have different parents but at the end of the day you are all the same. The new generation of Greeks has done nothing against you nor did they cause any distress in the short time they had know about you! I will not tolerate you insulting each other, anyone who plans to disrupt the peace between the two camps shall beg that Jupiter kills him/her before I do! At the end of the day you all have the same origins, keep that in mid demigods" He said.

Now the demigods understood they bowed their heads in shame and some muttered apologies but Percy merely waved them away.

"I ask you know: Do you understand what is going on? If we don`t do this we all die! Will you be able to co-operate with your brothers and sisters?" Percy asked.

A chorus of "Yes My Lord" was heard and the Romans saluted him. He smiled.

"Good, now Lady Diana and I will stay here for a week and then we will go to the Greek camp, in that week every afternoon you will train with us to improve your skill. Now go to rest demigods, you will need it" He said and everyone dispersed.

Once we were alone he turned to me and grasped my hand.

"Well that went better than I expected" He said and I laughed.

"It could have been worst" I agreed.

He nodded "I have a surprise for you Diana, come with me to our meadow?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly and waited as he teleported us there. Once we arrived I changed to my Greek form again and walked to the center.

I noticed that he didn`t followed and turned only to find him with a guitar strapped to his chest. I raised my eyebrows in question but he just shook his head and told me to sit.

"I am assuming you know Spanish?" He asked and I gave him "the look" but he just chuckled "Perfect then! I have a gift for you, I hope you like it" he winked at me causing me to blush.

He then started to play the guitar, a beautiful melody coming from it and then he started to sing.

No importa cuánto duela se que valdrá la pena **(It doesn`t matter how much it hurts, I know it will be worth it)**  
Poder a tu lado estar **(To be by your side)**  
No importa lo que digan yo se que algún día **(it doesn`t matter what they say, I know someday)**  
Nunca nos podrán separar **(they will never be able to rip us apart)**  
Porque nunca dejare de luchar **(Because I will never stop fighting)**

Te regalo la luna y te regalo el sol **(I give the moon and I give you the sun)**  
Todas las emociones que hay en mi corazón **(All these emotions that are in my heart)**  
Te regalo esta música y la canto por ti **(I give you this song and I sing it for you)**  
Te regalo un poema que aun no escribí **(I give you a poem that I didn`t wrote yet)**  
Es tanto lo que tengo para darte mi amor **(There is so much to give my love)**

Y al verte sonreír el mundo se ilumina **(And when I see you smiling the world lights up)**  
Nunca imagine estar así **(I never imaginated to be like this)**  
Es que nadie podrá entender lo que yo siento al verte **(Because no one can understand what I feel when I see you)**  
Conmigo siempre podrás contar **(You can always count on me)**  
Porque nunca dejare de luchar **(Because I will never stop fighting)**

Te regalo la luna y te regalo el sol **(I give the moon and I give you the sun)**  
Todas las emociones que hay en mi corazón **(All these emotions that are in my heart)**  
Te regalo esta música y la canto por ti **(I give you this song and I sing it for you)**  
Te regalo un poema que aun no escribí **(I give you a poem that I didn`t wrote yet)**  
Es tanto lo que tengo para darte mi amor **(There is so much to give my love)**

Ya no aguanto mas quiero verte hoy **(I can`t stand anymore I want to see you today)**  
Y tenerte a mi lado otra vez **(And have you by my side once more)**  
Y poder sentir, poder sonreír **(And be able to feel, be able to smile)**  
Juro que nunca te dejare **(I swear I will never let you go)**

Te regalo la luna y te regalo el sol **(I give the moon and I give you the sun)**  
Todas las emociones que hay en mi corazón **(All these emotions that are in my heart)**  
Te regalo esta música y la canto por ti **(I give you this song and I sing it for you)**  
Te regalo un poema que aun no escribí **(I give you a poem that I didn`t wrote yet)**  
Es tanto lo que tengo para darte mi amor **(There is so much to give my love)**

By the end of the song I was crying from happiness. I waited until he took off his guitar and I tackled hug him and he wraps his arms around me and returns the hug.

"Thank you it was so beautiful" I managed to say.

"I meant every word" He whispered.

I broke the hug and I kissed him, trying in some way to put all I was feeling into that one kiss. He returned with the same vigor. After a few seconds we broke apart and I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Thank you, I love you"

"I Love you too Artemis"

* * *

**AN: And cut! In that happy note I end today`s chapter.**

**I love that song, and I translate it myself so if the translation sucks then I am sorry but I had to put the song there I love it! But I don`t own it.**

**Please guys, leave you reviews it keeps me writing.**

**Now I have to go because it`s late and if someone finds me then I will be grounded.**

**See you awesome readers,**

**Owlways.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**AN: Sup awesome readers? Guys I want to thank everyone of you that reviewed or added this story to his/her favorite/follow list, it means a lot :).**

**Someone requested the name of the band and the song from the last chapter, the song is called Te Regalo and Ivan Zavala sings it. **

**Sorry guys, this week has been hectic and just as I was starting to work on this chapter my glasses needed adjustment and I couldn`t read, so sorry :(.**

**The answers to your reviews:**

**Codex: Hahaha thank you :).**

**Die Hard Fan: thanks :).**

**FateOfChaos: huum, very well young Padawan, do you know who your godly parent is? Thanks.**

**AssassinInBlackisEzio: hahaha :* thanks.**

**Vanluina: Thank you and will do.**

**Guest: Thank you :).**

**BookDevourer52: Thanks and will do.**

**Roses In Thorns: Thank you and Keep Calm and Carry On Reviewing ;).**

**Aesir21: Thank you. The song and the band are up in the AN.**

**BadassNerd: Hahaha thanks.**

**Drpend: Will do ;).**

**Quentrall: I thank you for the review and I respect your opinion but let me tell you mine: Yes they hate each other but that can be deal with and the fact that they are uncle and niece really doesn`t matter, if it did then Zeus and Hera and brother and sister, Hephaestus and Aphrodite are brother and sister, Hades and Persephone are uncle and niece so, I believe that for them it doesn`t matter. We can agree to disagree.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you and here you go.**

**Outofthisworldgal: Thank you and you bet *evil smile***

**CupcakeMerderer**:** Thank you and I update once a week with an occasional chapter if I have time or if it is an especial occasion :).**

**Guest 2: thank you :?**

**pjoaquamarine12: Thank you, I will keep it up. I promised some awesome readers to never give up in this story and I intend to keep that promise ;).**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you awesome readers (as you may have noticed, awesome is one of my favorites words :)) **

**Disclaimer: Me: Zeus, say the disclaimer please.**

**Zeus: Why should I?**

**Me: Because if you don`t I`m gonna put an arrow between your eyes *evil smile***

**Zeus: *gulps* Owlways doesn`t own PJO, HOO OR MOA.**

**Me: Good, you see? It wasn`t that difficult *still grinning evilly***

**Zeus: *mumbling* Hades why are women so violent?**

**Me: I heard that Zeus *golf glare***

**Zeus: *Gulps* Crap! *Runs out***

**Happy reading and Happy National Day of Terere ;) (Yesterday).**

* * *

Percy POV

Artemis and I were in Olympus with the other gods and campers, I was still training them. They were improving slightly but every now and then a fight breaks between some camper and a huntress, needless to say, the huntresses always won. Still, I have to teach them how to co-operate before someone accidentally ends with an arrow in the eyes.

So I had managed to convince them to fight me alone, campers first and then huntresses. They tried to fight as well as they could and they fought well but they could do so much more if they united so, after the fight I called them all to the center and stood in front of them.

"Campers, huntresses, your rivalry is clouding your judgment! You all fought against me and you did well but you could have won or do some serious damage if you unite. I assure you that if you work together there will be no one that can beat you, give each other a chance and remember that the Romans will be joining us in less than a week, what would they think if they see you can even work together? You are all powerful but think about it and start working together" I said sternly.

In answer I received some nods and some heads bowed down in shame. But then they looked at each other and smiled, they would give it a chance.

Just as I was about to restart the training and fight against the gods the doors of the arena shot opened and Nyx came in. I smiled to my sister but it soon banished as I noticed her worried expression.

She ran the rest of the way, put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us away. I looked at the surroundings and I noticed that we were at the forest that flanked my palace.

"Nyx? What happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

She sighed and sat on the grass.

"I have bad news Perce, the Titans plus Gration are planning to kidnap three Goddesses" she said.

I felt my face contort into a frown.

"Who are they trying to kidnap?"

I noticed she became uncomfortable and didn`t look at me in the eyes. I took her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"They want to kidnap Hera, Athena and Artemis" She said in a small voice.

I froze for a second before a growl escaped me. They were trying to take the Queen of Olympus, the main strategist and MY Artemis. No one messes with my friends, much less my girlfriend.

"That`s NOT going to happen, I won't allow it" I said. Not an ounce of fear in my voice.

"I know Perce, but they have their ways. Krios will get Hera, Perses will get a daughter of Athena and Gration will do the same with one of Artemis´ hunters. You know as well as I do that they both will search for them personally and they will be ambushed. It doesn`t matter that they are up here, they will have to come down at some point and they know it" Nyx said.

I released her face and started to pace, my brain already analyzing the situation and thinking of possible ways of prevent it. After a few minutes an idea popped into my mind and I smiled evilly. Nyx, being Nyx, recognized the smile and slowly smiled back, identical grins. I only smiled like that one time and that was millennia ago, when Gaea tried to hurt her and… well let`s just say that she took a long time to reform.

"We will do it, won`t we?" She asked.

"Oh, let`s say that it will hurt them, a lot. Seems that they had yet to learn not to mess with us"

We looked at each other and teleported back to the Olympians.

* * *

Artemis POV

We were all at the arena, staring at the place where Nyx and Percy disappeared. Something was definitely not right.

Everyone turned to my father, expecting some kind of explanation but he raised his hands up and said.

"I have no idea of what is going on"

So we just sat there waiting for them to return from wherever they went to.

After a few minutes they came back and immediately everyone backed off them. Let me explain, when you see to Primordials gods grinning evilly at everything it scares the Hades out of you.

"The training is suspended until tomorrow morning and for your own safety please don`t leave Olympus or you will be in danger of getting captured by the enemy" Percy said and dismissed everyone except us.

"Zeus, we need a meeting, now" Nyx told him.

My father nodded and teleported us to the Throne Room.

Once we were all seated Nyx informed us about the Titans´ plans, how they were trying to capture Hera, Athena and me and keep us as hostages for later use. To say that we were surprised would be an understatement.

"Any ideas?" Zeus asked.

Nyx and Percy shared a look and stood up.

"We can send assassins" Nyx proposed.

"With all due respect Lady Nyx, who can we send? The demigods lack training to take out two Titans and one Giant, not to mention that the latter can only be killed with the aid of a god" Hades pointed out.

Percy and Nyx laughed.

"No Hades, they are a few demigods and hunters ready for this and we will go too" Percy said.

"But if they see you two we lose our biggest advantage" Athena said.

"They won`t see us" Nyx replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Hera asked.

Nyx and Percy smiled and suddenly they disappeared.

I tried to sense they auras but it was impossible. They were undetectable.

"You were saying Hera?" Nyx`s voice said from the right side of Hera`s throne.

"We told you that they wouldn`t be able to see us" Percy said from Poseidon`s side.

"Or feel our presence" Nyx`s voice rang from my side this time.

"You should see your faces" Percy`s voice came from the center of the room before laughter was heard from every corner.

Okay… This was officially creeping me out and I dare say that I wasn`t the only one, even Ares and Hades looked scared.

Nyx and Percy finally stopped laughing and reappeared at the center of the room with identical grins on their faces. I glared at them.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Nope, but it was fun" Nyx said smiling while Percy just looked sheepish.

"Who else is going?" Asked Apollo.

"Nico, Son of Hades, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena" Percy answered.

"But you said they were trying to kidnap a hunter and one of my children and you are planning to send both and a Son of Hades, if they get captured it will not go well for any of us" Athena objected with a frown on her face.

"Yes, you are right Athena but Nico should be able to get them to safety by shadow travel and we won`t allow them to get captured but Hera, Artemis and you can`t come, that, we can`t risk" Nyx said.

I wanted to protest, to send my lieutenant to do something like this is definitely not something I wanted to do but I had to recognize that two children of the big three plus a daughter of Athena was a good combination for an assassin group.

I sighed, resigned and nodded to signal my agreement, it was dangerous but possible and if Percy and Nyx said that it was a good idea and that nothing would happen to them then I trust them.

Athena took a few more minutes but in the end she gave her agreement too, she couldn't deny that it was a good strategy but she didn`t want to risk her daughter either.

Finally Zeus agreed too and dismissed the meeting after saying that the group should leave at night. Everyone flashed out except Percy, Nyx and I. I walked to Percy scowling, he raised an eyebrow and I slapped him. Hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked.

"That was creepy and totally unnecessary" I said, still scowling.

"It was worth it" He said shrugging "You should have seen your faces"

I looked at Nyx and we smiled at each other and then turned to Percy who was still rubbing the spot where I has slapped him earlier. We took one step closer to him and slapped him at the same time.

"OOWW! Okay okay, I get it, I won`t do it again. Will go get the demigods ready" He said and then he walked out of the room mumbling about "Evil Girlfriends" "Violent Women" and "Evil Sisters"

Nyx and I started laughing at him and then flashed out of the room.

* * *

**AN: okay, that`s all for the week guys.**

**Just kidding, next chapter will be up in Five minutes ;).**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**AN: Told ya it would be up in five minutes ;) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? NO, so I don`t own PJO, HOO or MOA.**

* * *

Nyx POV

Night fell and I was at my strongest again. I was getting ready for the assassination of the idiots who dared to put the one person that could possibly make my brother happy at danger. Just one little tip, no one messes with my brother and gets away with it.

Once I had my armor on I flashed to the forest on the side of Percy`s palace where we agreed to meet before going to Mount Othrys . I waited for five minutes until Percy appeared with the other three demigods, all wearing full battle armor dyed in black.

Percy gave each demigod a ring with a small wolf design on it. They looked up at him with questions in their eyes.

"These rings are enchanted so that you will be able to know where you are and where the others are, it will make your skin tingle a little when enemies are close and you will feel a pull towards your target, that way you will not get lost in the palace and you will be able to track each of the targets. If you need help just rub the ring once and call for us in your minds and Nyx and I will hear you and come. I advise you to stay together and get the targets one by one. Track the Titans and take them out first, leave Gration for the least. Good luck demigods, we will be close if you need us" He said giving them a reassuring smile.

I could feel the moon light around us So Artemis decided to spy on us huh, clever girl, very clever I thought. She didn`t need to fiscally be here to spy on us, she could do it the same way that Apollo does.

I turned to Percy and caught him staring at the moon before shaking her head smiling but I swear I heard him mumble something that sounded like "Stubborn and clever girlfriend I got" I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Okay guys, we will flash you to the front of the palace, you need to snuck in and remember, we will be watching and we will help you should any of you need it" I said smiling at them before flashing us to the entrance.

Percy and I became invisible and hid our auras, leaving the assassins apparently alone. As much as my brother cared for this particularly group of demigods we needed to test them, see if they were ready for what was to come. Of course we will help them if they needed it but this mission was a partial test for them.

Percy and I used the shadows and traveled to the main room, keeping a close eye on the demigods.

* * *

Thalia POV

Nyx and Percy teleported us to the entrance and then disappeared. I sighed this was definitely not going to be easy.

"Do you really think we can do this? I mean they just disappeared and we don`t know the layout of the palace" Death breath said.

Wise girl and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"We are not alone death breath. Percy and Nyx are watching us and will come if we need them, have some faith on us" I said.

"We should put the rings on, Percy said that they would help us know where the Titans and Gration are" Annabeth said.

Nico and I nodded and we all put the rings on. For a moment there was nothing different but then it felt like someone threw a ton of bricks to our heads. I grunted and fell to the floor. Annabeth and Nico soon followed.

Suddenly the headache disappeared. I frowned and looked at the palace; it felt as if I knew the place, like it used to be my playground. I casted a look around and felt the pull that Percy mentioned, it seemed to came from three different places; one up, one to the right and the other to the left.

I noticed that Nico and Annabeth wore similar expressions on their faces; they must be felling the pull too.

"Do you feel it too?" I asked.

"Yes, the rings actually worked. I think the Titans are to the left and right and Gration is up there" Nico said pointing to a window on one of the upper floors.

"Well, Percy and Nyx told us to leave Gration for the last. Let`s go find Krios or Perses" I said.

Nico and Annabeth nodded and we started to walk towards the palace when suddenly I started to feel a tingle sensation in my hand.

"Wait, there are monsters near" I warned my friends.

"Yes I can feel them too. Maybe we should check the windows, see if there is a shadow in the room so I can shadow travel us there" Nico said while walking to a window and peeking inside.

Annabeth and I waited until he called us, took our hands and shadow traveled us to the room.

The room was empty except for the furniture but I could still feel the tingling sensation on my hand.

"The monsters are in the other room" Nico said as he leaned on the wall for support. He took a small bite from the ambrosia on his pouch "There are Dracnea guarding the doors and some Cyclops too, the pull is guiding us there"

We needed a plan, we couldn`t simply waltz into the room and say "Hey there, we came here to assassinate your master now shoo, we need to pass" luckily for us, Athena and her children always have a plan.

"Okay, we need to distract the Cyclops and take the Dracnea out so; Nico you shadow travel us there, Thalia will kill the Cyclops, nothing flashy, while you and I take the guards out" She said pulling her magical hat over her head "Be as stealthy as you can, do not let them see you until I am behind the guards, then we can attack freely"

Nico and I nodded while he took our hands again and we appeared inside the other room in a corner. They were three Cyclops and two Dracnea; the Cyclops were just sitting there while the Dracnea where standing at the sides of the door with spears in their hands.

I felt the air change around us and knew we only had a few seconds before the monsters smell us. I slowly took out my bow and aimed two arrows to the unsuspecting monsters and then fire.

The Cyclops fell to the floor before disintegrating into golden dust. The Dracnea tried to scream and call for help but before any of them managed to so much as breathe they were decapitated by a celestial bronze knife and a Stygian Iron sword.

Annabeth materialized again at my side and Nico came out of the shadows. We looked at the door and a burning sensation warned us of what was ahead.

Nico decided to shadow travel there first to see what Titan was. Annabeth and I waited for a few moments until he returned looking paler than usual.

"It`s Krios and he has at least seventy monsters in there. Cyclops, Dracnea and Lastrygonians. There is no way in Hades we will be able to take him out without them noticing" He said.

"We will fight then, he can`t get involved unless challenged. Let`s just hope that Nyx and Percy are near" I said.

"Nico, tell me how the room is, every single hole included" Annabeth ordered.

"It`s a big room, there is some light but barely enough to see, there are shadows in the corner and some other places, the monsters are gathered around Krios´ throne meaning the center of the room and they cover it from all sides" He paused to catch his breath "And there is a place on the roof, big enough for one of us to stay there crouched"

Annabeth stayed silent for a few minutes, shaking her head every now and then until her head snapped up "Okay, Thalia, you need to get to that spot and fire volleys of arrows to the monsters. Nico, do you know how to use the shadows to grab some of them?"

Nico nodded "It wears me out a bit but I can do it"

"Well then, use the shadows to trap as many monsters as you can, try to keep them still to give Thalia a clear shot. I will use my hat to take as many as I can. Do not wear yourselves out too much, we still have to take down the rest" Annabeth finished.

I nodded knowing that it was a good plan but also knowing that there was a good chance for all of us to die. NO, don`t be a coward now Thalia, you are Thalia, you don`t shy away from danger I thought to myself.

Nico took my hand and the shadows swallowed us and in no time I was standing above the monsters and Krios. I waited for a couple of minutes until some of the monsters dissolved into golden dusk for no apparent reason and the shadows began to grab others keeping them in place.

I took a deep breath and my bow appeared in my hand, I took as many arrows as I could and began shooting at the monsters in the shadows. They seemed quite surprised when volley after volley of arrows rained over them.

Annabeth took many monsters down when they were distracted by shadows and arrows.

Nico suddenly let go of the shadows and pulled out his stygian Iron sword and began to kill monsters left and right, his seemed completely focused in taking down as many as he could.

I jumped from the room, swallowing my fear for heights, and tapped my bracelet. Aegis appeared and the monster shied away from the sight of Medusa`s head. I began to attack with my spear but the monster kept coming, every time I killed one, two took its place.

This went on for a few minutes until Nico, Annabeth and I were fighting back to back in the middle of the room, keeping the monsters at bay and watching each other`s backs until finally the last Lastrigonian fell to the ground and dissolved into dust, joining his companions in Tartarus.

We were panting and eating some ambrosia to get energy back and heal all the minor injuries when we hear clapping. We turned to see the Titan of stars and constellations wearing an amused smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, I have to admit that I am impressed, I didn`t expect three demigods would be able to take down that many monsters" Krios said, he paused for a moment, seemingly studying us "Two children of the Big Three, one of them a hunter and a child of wisdom. You just made capturing the goddesses much simpler"

"We will kill ourselves before we let you capture us to lure the gods here" Annabeth spat at him.

We looked at each other and nodded "We challenge you to a fight Krios, to death" I said.

We charged. **(You have no idea how tempted I was to end it here but I left you hanging for two weeks… lucky you)**

Nico and I took the sides; Annabeth used her hat again and disappeared from sight. Krios stood up and pulled his sword from its sheath and stood there waiting.

Nico swung his sword in a deadly arch to Krios´ head while I used my spear to stab him in the stomach but Krios was too fast; he blocked both blows with a single move of his sword and launched a counter attack at Nico, hitting him on the chest with the handle of his sword and sending him flying back.

He was about to swing his sword at me when ichor started to pour from a long gash on his arm. I smirked, he forgot about Annabeth, not so bright for a Titan.

"Puny demigod! You dare cut me!" he screamed while slashing with his sword to his right where there was apparently nothing but I heard a scream that belonged to my friend. Her hat had fallen from her head and she had a long cut in her stomach.

Anger flooded my mind as I saw this. This was my best friend, the girl I considered my little sister, the one I had taken care of since she was seven and this titan dared to harm her. No one touches my friends. No. One.

Krios was preparing to deal the final blow but I took Aegis and stepped in front of Annabeth, who had fallen to the floor and was trying to stop the bleeding in her stomach. I stopped the sword with my shield, I didn`t even cared about the pain it brought to my arm. I grabbed my spear and started to slash at him but he moved to damn fast.

Suddenly the shadows around Krios moved and grabbed him, keeping him in place. I risked a look to my left and saw Nico, an angry expression on his face mixed with determination but I noticed he was straining to hold Krios in place, I had to hurry.

I took several steps back and threw mi shield to his face, then my spear to his stomach and finally I made my bow appear in my hand and fired an arrow straight through his heart. He stopped moving and glowed a bright golden light before exploding into golden dust.

I wasted no time and ran to Annabeth`s side. She was still bleeding and had gone pale. Nico was by her side now too.

"She will die if we don`t stop the bleeding" He told me.

I searched for ambrosia only to find that we had to little to actually heal her completely. Nevertheless I took the ambrosia and put it in her mouth, she started to chew slowly and the bleeding stopped, her cut was beginning to heal but it still left an angry pink line across her stomach.

Her skin had returned to her normal color and she looked better. She tried to stand up only to fall to the floor again holding her stomach.

"Give her more ambrosia!" Nico urged me.

I glared at him "That was out last piece and if we give her more we risk hurting her"

He looked down "We can`t leave her here, she can`t even stand much less fight"

I wanted to scream at him but I contained myself and then it hit me. I AM SO STUPID! I mentally screamed at myself. I rubbed the ring in my left hand and called to Percy and Nyx mentally.

They materialized to Nico`s side, causing him to step back.

"So you remembered" Nyx said and Percy went to work on healing Annabeth.

I blushed and looked down "It took me awhile but yeah"

Nyx laughed "Don`t worry, I would have forgotten too if I were in your situation. Percy will heal her; she will be on her feet and fighting in no time"

Nico had finally recovered from the shock and face palmed. I looked at him, wanting an explanation.

"I can`t believe we forgot we could call them for help" He said.

"Yes, you could have called but then again you wouldn't have defeated a Titan without our help. You have proven yourselves here, all three of you" Nyx said.

Nico and I smiled at her. I casted a look towards where Annabeth had fallen only to find she was no longer there.

I freaked out and stood up, looking around me only to find her and Percy laughing behind me.

"Told you she would freak out!" Percy said.

"You where right" Annabeth said back.

I glared at them and walked to them smiling sweetly. I grabbed both their hands and shocked them.

"Idiots" I said and left them on the floor.

"You never learn, do you Perce?" Nyx asked shaking her head and laughing softly.

"Yeah, whatever. It was worth it now come on, there are still one Titan and Giant waiting to die" He said as he and Nyx disappeared again.

"Well, let`s go find them, no point in delaying it" Nico said and began to walk to the door, Annabeth and me following him.

* * *

**AN: Okay, a semi cliffy here, I am sorry but my mom is telling me to go to sleep "We have to wake up at 5 am tomorrow" Argh, so not fun.**

**Anyway, school starts tomorrow but I will be going on Wednesday :) I will still update once a week, don`t worry ;).**

**See you soon Awesome Readers!**

**Yours truly,**

**Owlways. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, sup? I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, added as favorite and/or follow this story to their list, it really means a lot. 184 reviews? Really? You guys are amazing.**

**How many of you want to punch this bad bad author for not updating this? I know I want to…I am so sorry for not updating this, you really have no idea how sorry I am but this week has been hectic. I couldn`t write last weekend due to something happening… and when I was finally done with this chapter my internet died. I am starting to think that the Fates hate me or have something against me -.-**

**This is my weekly schedule so you know how difficult it is for me to write sometimes.**

**630 am: Wake up, go to school till 4 pm.**

**4 pm: handball practice and school Chorus. **

**5 pm: doctor (My knee is still screwed up)**

**6 pm to 9 pm: homework and studying (My teachers sometimes hate me… seriously who gives that much homework and two tests in the second week of school?) **

**Saturdays: I have Italian classes from 2 to 5:30 pm.**

**Okay; IMPORTANT QUESTION HERE.**

**Do you want Thalia and Nico to end up together or not and also should I pair Annabeth with anyone?**

**Please leave your opinions on reviews :)**

**As always, the answers to your reviews…**

**Outofthisworldgal:Thank you. **

**aesir21: Thank you, and yes, he never learns.**

**Wrestling is my best skill: Thanks.**

**Die hard fan: Thank you.**

**I love Dolphins: Thank you.**

**Anaklusmos14: Thank you and I love yours too.**

**Erica valdez889: Thanks:).**

**BadassNerd: Hahaha thank ypu and I will see what I can do about the fluff.**

**Darkwizard123: Thank you and will do.**

**Nessa2685: Okay, okay, here is the chapter… Don`t send your Patron after me or I will send Percy to take care of him/her *evil smirk***

**99hoplite: Thank you :).**

**LyingTruth123:The pairings are: Pertemis and Pothena, undecided Thalico and I asked who I should get Annabeth to be with… **

**life fandoms: yep ;)**

**Songs for this chapter: Hall of fame- the script.**

**Burn it down- Linkin Park.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Sister V and her family, love ya sis.**

**Disclaimer: Do you see chocolate raining outside? No, and I don`t own PJO, HOO OR MOA.**

* * *

Thalia POV

We left the room where we found Krios and went back to the main room. Death Breath, Wise Girl and I were trying to find Perses but we didn`t had any luck.

We still felt the pull towards the right this time and we followed it across the palace. We had passed at least four rooms and there were no monsters, not in the rooms, not in the hallway. I knew that something was wrong; you would expect this place to be as heavily guarded as the side where Krios was.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn`t notice the tingling feeling in my hand._ First mistake._

Nico and Annabeth were walking a few feet in front of me when they suddenly stopped and I almost bumped into them. Both turned their heads back, their eyes showed shock and a slight fear. I saw that they both tried to grab their weapons and I tried to turn and do the same when something, someone grabbed me and pulled me into an almost invisible stop between o pillars. This all happened in seconds, hardly enough time for my friends or me to react.

The last thing I remember was a pulsing pain in the back of my head before everything went black.

* * *

Athena POV **(I am evil! And it`s so fun muahahaha)**

I was at my place on Olympus, using an Iris Message to keep an eye on my daughter and her friends. Despite not been able to interfere or help my children directly I do care for them a great deal and this was a dangerous mission, necessary but dangerous and I would help my daughter in every way I could and screw the Ancient Laws.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I hear someone knocking on my door but I didn`t move from my spot and just yelled "It`s open!" to whoever it was.

My blood boiled as I saw who it was.

The same god I had found making out in **my** temple with a girl.

The same god I had fought against from the moment I was born.

The same god I just had to push away every chance I got.

And yet the same god who I had a crush on since forever but he had a family, a wife and a son.

But then again I was bitter and, even if I wouldn`t admit it out loud, jealous from the moment I found him with another.

But of course I didn`t let any of this emotions show on my face.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" I asked him.

I noticed that he seemed nervous and wouldn`t meet my eyes, as if afraid to do so.

"I… I came to tell you something…" He said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Then what is it? I am busy" I said turning away from him and staring into the Iris Message again, my daughter and the demigods were close to Krios, fighting their way towards a door.

I heard his footsteps coming closer until he was directly behind me.

"Could you please look at me Athena? This is important" His voice was pleading.

I turned and looked at him in the eyes, which turned out to be a mistake I almost got lost in the sea green color before I could control it.

"What is it?" I asked him again.

"I… I`ve trying to tell you what really happened that night in your temple with Medusa for a while now but you never gave me the chance… Would you listen to the truth now?"

My blood boiled again at the mention of that night and a pang of jealousy escaped me, along with curiosity. I didn`t trust my voice to come out emotionless or cold as I always used with him so I just raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue.

He sighed and then looked at me in the eyes again.

"Okay… Well you always called me a Seaweed Brain and I have to admit that you are right" He gave a humorless laugh "I didn`t know what I was doing that night you see… Amphitrite, who is now my ex-wife by the way, was giving me a hard time again so I just thought that I could maybe just go out for a while to clear my head and get away from her… I meet Medusa, a clear-sighted mortal who was friends with Hecate, on the way, she seemed really nice and listened to my problems trying to come out with a solution but it was all an act; she played nice for a while and then went to get us "drinks" she came back later and I noticed that the water tasted funny but didn`t give it a second thought… I don`t remember anything after that except that I somehow ended in your temple with her and you yelled at us, blamed me and cursed her. It took me a long while (and a lot of threats to Hecate) to get a potion that would help me remember, so I am here to tell you that I am sorry… will you forgive me, Athena?" He asked me with a hopeful expression on his face and pleading green eyes.

I just stood there, completely baffled by what he said. I mean come on! Yeah I am the Goddess of Wisdom but tell me that you will expect that the man who you hate, and had minuscule crush on, will come to your house to apologize, _apologize_ for something I now learn that it wasn`t even his fault! Now tell me that you wouldn`t react the same way.

"I…I… Poseidon, I" Great I couldn`t even talk properly, glorious.

"Big surprise huh?" He said, a small smirk forming.

I couldn`t help but smile back.

"Well yeah… Poseidon I don`t forgive you" His face fell and I waited a few seconds before continuing "Because there is nothing to forgive, it wasn`t your fault; that was all her" I finished.

He mock glared at me "You know that waiting there wasn`t nice"

I laughed "I know"

"Percy is starting to rub off on everyone" He said making us both laugh again "But thank you, for forgiving me or well not forgiving me… Friends?" He asked extending his hand for me to shake.

I "thought" about it for a few seconds until Poseidon glared at me. I laughed and shook his hand "Friends"

He was about to say something else when we heard a scream came out from the IM, it was a voice I knew too well. I turned to the message to see my daughter, Annabeth, on the floor with a long gash on her stomach and blood flooding freely from her wound and a Titan standing over her. I didn`t give it a second thought, I flashed away before Poseidon could stop me.

* * *

Artemis POV

When Percy and Nyx left with my lieutenant, the daughter of Athena and the son of Hades I teleported back the Roman camp to inform them that we would be leaving early, tomorrow, to be precise.

Once I met the Preators and informed them of the situation, after some questions they agreed and told everyone to prepare to leave tomorrow at first light, I went to my cabin and sat in a meditative pose in the roof for a couple of minutes, trying and failing to stay calm and convince myself that nothing bad was going to happen to Percy; Nyx and the demigods. I sighed in frustration and mounted on my chariot.

I just sat there, letting my deer guide the chariot, they knew where to go. Before you ask, yes, this chariot also has an auto pilot but, unlike my idiot brother, I rode the chariot myself most of the time but tonight I had other plans.

I got to a meditation posture and let the moonlight around me intensify until I could practically felt as it grazed my skin. I used the moon and it`s light as my eyes and ears, similar to what Apollo does with the sun. Then I searched for Percy and the others, I found them at the forest on the side of Percy`s palace, near or meadow.

I concentrated and let the moonlight show me what was happening. I saw Thalia, Nico, Annabeth; Nyx and Percy surrounded by trees. Percy gave the three demigods a ring and told them that it would help them in the quest, lead them to the targets and warn them when they were monsters near.

Once they understood they nodded and decided to wait until they were in the palace to wear them. Suddenly I saw Percy turn his head towards me (The moon) and smile saying "Stubborn and clever girlfriend I got" I blushed and laughed when Nyx punched him in the shoulder.

They teleported them to Mount Othrys and "disappeared" I knew Nyx and Percy were keeping a close eye on them but also that they wouldn`t interfere unless the demigods asked or it was a life or death situation.

I watched as they fought their way to the room where Krios awaited them. I saw how they worked together to kill him and how Annabeth almost sacrificed herself to distract the Titan and prevent him from killing Thalia. Annabeth was out of the fight with a cut to her stomach and that seemed to anger Thalia and Nico greatly. The boy called upon the shadows and kept the Titan in place as Thalia attacked him with everything she got, including Aegis.

They killed Krios and ran towards Annabeth trying to heal her only to find they couldn`t until Thalia rubbed her ring and closed her eyes, in that same second Nyx and Percy appeared. He ran towards Annabeth and healed her and then played the same trick on Thalia and Nico as he did in the Throne Room. I made a mental note to smack him in the head for that.

I was impressed by the boy and Annabeth. She got the spirit of a true huntress, protecting those who she cared about, controlling her pride, letting the Titan attack her rather than her friends; she would be a great huntress. And the boy, he didn`t stab them in the back, he fought valiantly, using every power he had to protect them, putting himself in danger in small missions to ensure their safety, I was impressed but the again Percy did told me that my prejudice could blind me sometimes.

But then everything went downhill.

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were walking trying to find Perses with the help of the rings, but there were no monsters, weird.

Suddenly Nico and Annabeth stopped with Thalia almost crashing onto them. Nico and Annabeth turned around and tried to grab their weapons but Thalia didn`t have the same luck. A monster with bulky hands grabbed her and dragged her towards a space between two pillars only to disappear later.

Nico and Annabeth ran towards her but they space was not there anymore, only a wall that the Son of Hades couldn`t walk trough. I started to panic, I have lost my latest lieutenant when she tried to safe me from a monster army, her name was Zoë and she was also my best friend; I honored her, cried and mourned her death and put her into the stars and I was NOT about to let my half-sister, lieutenant and a good friend to get captured and killed if I could do something about it.

_But Percy told you not to go; he told you he had it under control_ The same voice in my head that helped me realize I was in love with him said.

_But she is your friend and your sister… you can`t just let her get captured if you knew and you do know_ The other part of me argued.

_You don`t know where they have her_ The voice replied.

_You are a hunter, track her_ My brain argued.

_You could get captured, exactly what the Titans want and exactly what Percy was trying to avoid_ The voice said.

_SHUT UP!_ I screamed at both voices, holding my head in my hands, torn between my boyfriend and my sister. But as much as I wanted to deny it I couldn`t let Thalia get captured even if Percy was there, I couldn`t let her sacrifice herself as Zoë had done… I have to safe her, no, I will safe her._ I am sorry Percy… Please forgive me._ I thought and teleported to the Titan`s base.

* * *

**AN: OOOH! Athena and Poseidon are now friends but where did she went? Artemis is going to mount othrys, Thalia is knocked out. What will Annabeth and Nico do? What will Percy and Nyx do? What will happen to Artemis and Thalia and who took her? Stay tuned for the answers.**

**Yours truly,**

**Owlways.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! I really want to thank you all for your continued support and we have reached 205! I really did my happy dance but people will stare at me as I was an alien or something so I will skip the details ;)**

**I am sorry, I got three test and two essays I needed to get out of my way to be able to write this. I just managed to finish all. I will update soon, be sure of that, I promise.**

**I have good news! My knee is finally healing and I will stop going to the doctor which means that I will be able to update regularly again, YAY!**

**Due to only 2 people saying that they wanted a Thalico (the rest didn`t say anything) I will wait one more week before deciding it.**

**The answers to you reviews:**

**Outofthisworldgal: Hahaha thank you :) bad demon, bad.**

**timkaylor885: Thanks.**

**99hoplite****: Thank you and I will try to get Thalico.**

**Anaklusmos14: Hahaha not so funny when you get the cliffy huh? Kidding ;) thanks.**

**uk-loco: Thank you, you made my day.**

**aesir21: Thanks and you are right.**

**BadassNerd: Hahaha he will need some help… I am trying to :(**

**Die hard fan: Thank you.**

**LyingTruth123: hahaha yeah but it was too good of a chance to do it, sorry ;)**

**BookDevourer52: Trying too, hopefully i will update regularily again.**

**Athena2000****: Thank you, still trying ;)**

**Sizzlen' Dragon: hahahaha, I like that evil mind of yours… but I am not that cruel. Your review reminded me of a friend, she would say the same thing.**

**PsychoticDreamz: Yep, got that right.**

**Maragon11: hahaha thank you ;)**

**WeAreTheWorld: Thank you and I think I found a loophole for Thalia… let`s see if this works.**

**Gr3yfate: You know, if you don`t like it, don`t read it. Simple as that. I am new at this so I appreciate the advice, I know I am not the best writer out there but there is also no need to be that mean. I respect your opinion but if you are going to hate then do me a favor and don`t read.**

**Ms. Wrong: thank you.**

**TrustingHim: thank you and here you go!**

**Sorry for the guys who read that rant but I am a hot head, can`t help it at times and that review really hurt.**

**Happy reading.**

**YOU GOT MY SISTER V TO THANK FOR THIS CHAPTER, SHE MANAGED TO GET ME OUT OF THE SERIOUS CASE OF AUTHOR`S BLOCK I GOT. THANK YOU V. **

**Disclaimer: I didn`t get my Hogwarts card so… I don`t own PJO, HOO or MOA.**

* * *

Thalia POV

The first thing I was aware of: I was hanged from something, they tied my hands, feet, arms and legs and for the golden medal, I couldn`t see. Yes, I was blindfolded, unable to move, unable to reach any weapons and hanged. Glorious.

"What now? We have the daughter of Zeus" A deep voice to my right said.

"Send word to the Lady, tell her we have the girl and that we will kill her companions" I didn`t need my sight to know that whoever this idiot was, he was smiling evilly.

"They will surely come to "rescue" her, we can kill them then" the deep voice said.

After that I heard two pairs of feet move, I assumed I was alone.

_Annabeth, Nico! Damnit, I need to warn them, I need to get out of here and please tell me the "Lady" isn`t Gaea _ I mentally smacked myself for that now was not the time for wandering about that. _Thalia, focus! You need to escape._

* * *

Artemis POV

I teleported myself to the forest that surrounded the palace at Mount Othrys. I stayed in the shadows and put my armor on and stalked slowly to the palace, taking my time and searching for a weak spot for me to get in.

I was starting to go towards the front door when I noticed I wasn`t the only one trying to get in. A woman was stand in front of the palace, looking at it with a critical eye and dressed completely in battle gear.

I focused on her energy signature and quickly recognized her as my sister, Athena. _What the Hades is she doing here?! She could get captured and we will lose our main strategist, but then again I am here as well. Ha, so much for you can`t come, huh Perce? _ I thought.

I silently walked towards her and lightly taped her shoulder, which turned up to be a mistake.

She turned around with impossible speed, grabbed my extended arm and twisted it painfully behind my back, forcing me to turn and face the forest again. She then kicked my back sending me stumbling forward and almost crashing with a tree.

"Athena! Calm down, it`s just me, Artemis!" I whispered/yelled at her.

She looked surprised before she got angry.

"Artemis! What in uncle Hades´ name are you doing here?! You could very well get captured!" She whispered back.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Her grey eyes darkened and her eyes narrowed.

"That idiot almost killed my daughter, there is no way I am leaving her here alone again!" she said.

"Your daughter is fine, Percy healed her but they have my lieutenant" I replied.

She looked shocked.

"They have Thalia?" I nodded "We can`t leave her here, father will surely come and try to tear this apart to find her"

"I know! And I can`t let her die, not for me, not again" I said as my eyes filled with tears I refused to shed.

Athena looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and reached out to hug me but at the same time raw power was released from the palace, knocking her and me to the ground. We got up and shared a worried look before sprinting towards the palace again. When we reached the front I turned and looked at my sister.

"Well brains? Any ideas as to how we are going to get in there?" I asked.

She didn`t say anything for a few minutes before an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do…"

* * *

Percy POV

Nyx and I were quietly arguing in the shadows.

"We need to help Thalia!" I said.

"We said that we wouldn`t help unless they asked!" Nyx replied.

"She can`t ask for help! She is unconscious!" I yelled, accidentally releasing a bit of power. Luckily for me no one was in this hallway.

Nyx took a step back with a shocked expression and misty eyes. The power I released didn`t affect her but the fact that I yelled at her did. I`ve never yelled at her before, not even when she did stupid things and I had to fix them. Never.

"Nyx I am sorry, I didn`t mean to" I said hugging her. She stayed still for a few seconds before she hugged me back "I´m sorry" she didn`t say anything, she just hugged me tighter.

I pulled back after a minute or so and looked at her. Her eyes told me that she understood and that she didn`t hold it against me but I still felt the need to explain myself.

"I am sorry I yelled at you, it`s just that Thalia is my friend and on top of that I know that Artemis cares a great deal for her and I promised her that I wouldn`t let anything happen to Thalia. I`m sorry"

She shook her head "I understand Perce don`t worry"

I smiled gratefully at her.

"But he don`t have time for this know, Thalia is most likely with Gration now. And now that they know Annabeth and Nico are here we can assume that Perses is with Gration, which means that Nico and Annabeth won`t make it out if we don`t help them" She said

I nodded "We need to remain invisible or show ourselves and don`t give them time to escape, no survivors either"

Nyx smiled evilly and I followed suit, both of us were thinking the same thing _We came here to kill them anyway._

We Shadow Traveled to Annabeth and Nico just as they prayed for us to come. They looked at us with dread in their eyes.

Nyx spoke before they could explain what happened "We know Thalia got captured and if you try you will feel that the pull of the rings are coming from the same place now"

Annabeth`s face fell "Perses and Gration are together now, there is no way in Hades that we will be able to take them down now, especially as they have Thalia as a hostage" Nico nodded his agreement with a grim expression.

I scowled at them "Come on, what will Thalia do if she caught you two speaking like that?"

"She will probably throw a bolt at us" Nico said with a slight chuckle.

"Exactly, so you two will get up and get ready. My brother and I will help you out" Nyx said.

"But I thought that you had to remain hidden, that no one could see you?" Nico asked.

Nyx and I smiled at each other "Oh, don`t worry about that my friends. When we are done there will be no one left to tell the secret" I said.

They shuddered and we laughed.

"Let`s go, we have to asses to kick" I said.

We got up and started to make our way towards the main room, killing the few monsters that got on our way to rescue out friend.

Little did we knew that Thalia wasn`t the only one that would need rescuing.

* * *

Athena POV

Artemis and I were currently at the forest that surrounded Othrys, dyeing our armor black so it will go unnoticed in the shadows. Step 1 completed.

"There, they are ready. Now, would you mind telling me how are we going to get there? We can`t exactly waltz into the room and the monsters can be at any room and alert Gration and Perses that we are here" Artemis said annoyed.

I haven`t told her much of my plan except that we needed to dye our armor and that we would climb some walls. If she knew the plan then she would already fire twelve volleys of arrows. Not accidentally this time.

"Just get ready, put your armor and follow me" I said.

She glared at me but put her armor on mumbling under her breath.

I quickly put mine as well and in no time we were at the doors of the palace again.

"So what now, Brain?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Now" I said looking at her "I need you to find Thalia"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I could feel her aura expanding little by little to the palace, as to avoid detection. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and they held one emotion, rage.

"She is in the main room, the monsters are hitting and burning her" she spoke through clenched teeth.

I put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort my sister "Artemis, don`t worry she is a tough girl, she is your huntress and when we get her out you can kill the monsters"

That brought a small smile to her face as she nodded but it vanished as soon as it appeared "If Percy finds us here he will be extremely mad, at both of us"

"I know, but if everything goes according to plan then we won`t even know we were here until we are on Olympus again" I reassured her.

She looked up and smiled at me in thank you. I smiled at her too and we got to the walls of the palace and started to climb to the window where Artemis said that Thalia was being held.

We reached the window and climbed in. I noticed immediately that something was wrong; the room was dark except for one corner but there were no monsters. In the one corner that had light was a bruised, battered and barely conscious Thalia.

Artemis gasped at the sight of her loyal lieutenant and our sister before the shock was replaced by rage. But Thalia caught her gaze before she could even move and her eyes widened in shock. Before I could grab her arm she dashed towards Thalia, even though she kept shaking her head at her mistress.

When Artemis reached Thalia she pulled the cloth the monsters had out in her mouth to keep her from talking and she immediately said "What are you doing here Milady? You need to get out, this is a trap!"

Too late. At once all the lights returned to the room, revealing at least a hundred of monsters plus Gration and Perses. I immediately pulled my swords and Aegis, Artemis took her hunting knifes out.

"Well well well, aren`t these just the Goddesses we were expecting to meet, my friend?" Gration asked in a fake voice.

"OH! Yes, of course, you are right Gration. Not so wise for the Goddess of Wisdom to come here tonight and with the Moon Goddess no less. I think we should thank you both; you have just made our job a thousand times easier. Now we just have to get Hera and take you to the Lady and you will be done" Said Perses.

Artemis and I exchanged a glance and then stood back to back, ready to face our enemies despite the chances.

Perses and Gration smiled evilly "You know that if you surrender we could just skip this useless fight right?" Perses asked.

Artemis spit at him.

Perses face morphed to one of rage and Gration wasn`t far behind "You should have just surrendered" the said and then attacked.

It wasn`t much of a fight really, Artemis and I were overwhelmed in mere minutes. Yes, I know, two Goddesses against a hundred monsters, a Giant and a Titan. Not exactly fair now, is it?

The "battle" ended with Artemis and I tied up in Celestial Bronze chains next to Thalia who shook her head one more time before she passed out cold.

Artemis struggled against her bonds, trying to reach her lieutenant to help her but to no avail "What have you done to her?!" she asked.

"What Artemis? We just let our _friends _here have a little fun with her. But don`t worry, when we get you to the Lady this will seem like a playground, I promise" Gration said.

Artemis and I glared at him, know it was useless to try to break the chains ourselves.

Perses and Gration looked at each other "Well, should we wait, brother? We still need to other demigods" Perses asked.

"Yes brother, they shouldn`t be far now" Gration answered.

_Oh damn it all to Hades! There is no way we will be able to get out of here ourselves which means that Percy will find us here. Dear Chaos help us._

* * *

Nyx POV

When we reached the hallway that lead to the main room Percy and I decided to become invisible again, and help from the shadows. We would become visible when Annabeth and Nico fight against Gration and Perses.

Before the door were ten monsters, five on each side of the doors. Dracaenae and Laistrygonian Giants, five and five of each, guarding the door.

"Okay, Percy and I will take them out from the shadows; once they are dead we can go together to the room but remember. Percy and I will not show ourselves until you fight all the monsters. We will get Thalia and heal her if she needs it so that she can help you. If everything goes according to plan then we will be enjoying a warm meal on Olympus in a couple of hours" I said ad Percy and I merged into the shadows again.

I took my bow and pulled the string and a pure black arrow appeared on it. I took aim, breathed in and out and released the arrow. Bull`s eye. Percy and I silently killed the monsters and then called Nico and Annabeth. Both looked pale but had fiery determination written in their eyes.

"Ready?" Percy asked them and both nodded.

Nico grabbed Annabeth`s hand and shadow traveled them to the room at the same time Percy and I did.

What awaited us in the room was definitely not what I expected. There were close to a hundred monsters along with Gration and Perses and they seemed to be waiting for Annabeth and Nico to show up. But what really shocked me was the sight of a bruised, battered and passed out Thalia and two Goddesses trapped in Celestial Bronze chains also bruised and battered. Artemis and Athena to be specific. This was not good.

As Gration and Perses launched into a detailed explanation of why they were so foolish to come here and serve the gods and all that blah blah blah, I looked at my brother. He had an angry, shocked and hurt expression on his face, his body was slightly trembling with rage and his swords were tightly clutched in his hands before changing suddenly to an emotionless mask and his swords hanged loosely in his hands. _ In my mother`s name! Just in what did you got yourselves into?! He told you to stay out of this! _ I spoke in Athena`s and Artemis` minds.

They flinched but stayed quiet, I sighed _You are lucky he didn`t blow this place by now! Just- just stay there, I will free you when this is done. _ Without waiting for a response I withdrew from their minds

I looked back at Percy again to find that he had taken his bow out and was already searching for my gaze. I nodded and took my bow out too. I saw Nico and Annabeth tense a little for a second and knew that my brother had warned them that we were going to attack.

"Cut the crap and let`s get to the point" Nico said and stabbed whichever monster was closest to him. Annabeth was soon to follow.

Percy and I began to fire to every monster we laid eyes on at an unheard of speed. Our arrows caused confusion to the monsters we hadn`t killed yet and gave Annabeth and Nico the chance they needed to finish them off. A few twenty monsters remained when Percy and I decided to show ourselves.

Perses and Gration stood to the side watching apparently amazed at the speed of how this two demigods managed to finish their little "army" off, but once they saw us the took out their weapons and got into ready stance.

"Who are you?" Both asked.

Percy and I grinned at each other before answering at the same time "Your worst nightmare" and then charged, leaving the remaining monsters for Annabeth and Nico to finish them off.

Percy charged at Gration so I took Perses.

"Dumb little girl" he said before he had to dodge a blow from my hunting knives.

"Nobody`s ever accused me of being dumb" I said calmly waiting for him to attack. **(Batman anyone? The Dark Knight Rises? Seriously, no one? :`()**

He launched a wild slash to my head to which I ducked and counter attacked with a cut to his arm. It left a long gash on his right arm and ichor started to pour from it. That seemed to anger him because he suddenly have a red aura around him and his slashes and blows were faster, stronger than before. I had to retreat a couple of times to avoid his monstrous sword for ripping my arm off.

_Well then, no more playing around. _ I thought and began to gather the shadows around me, using them to give more speed and accuracy to mi slashes and to keep him grounded. In no time the mighty Titan of Destruction was covered with cuts and gashes with ichor pouring from every one of them.

I glanced for one second to see if the demigods and the Goddesses were alright but that little distraction was all the Titan needed to land a few but painful blows on me. He managed to cut my left arm, my shoulder and to kick me in the stomach. I doubled over having the wind knocked out of my lungs and looked up just in time to see his sword aim a blow to my head but I moved in the last second, causing Perses to lose his balance as his sword hit nothing but air.

I wasted no time and kicked his legs from under him, making him fall to his back. I had my knives in his throat by the end of the move.

"Wh-who are you?" He managed to get out despite the pain he was in.

I smiled and whispered in his ear "I am Night itself"

His eyes widened before I cut off his head.

I turned to see that the monsters were no more and the demigods, Artemis and Athena staring at me in a mix of fear and awe. I almost snorted, that wasn`t even a serious fight. I turned to see that Percy was using his fire powers to harm Gration and much ad he could, lighting his swords with Greek fire and throwing wild slashed at the hopeless Giant, who tried to parry the blows in a desperate attempt to protect himself. I shook my head _ That`s what you get for harming Artemis, Athena and Thalia you idiot. Do not mess with Percy`s friends and you will live longer._

Finally Percy decided that the Titan had enough and ended his misery with a sword to the heart while the other cut his throat and lastly a kick to the chest with a Greek Fire ignited leg.

The Titan fell back and Percy turned expectantly towards the demigods who stared at him with the same bewildered look they gave me.

"Well? A Giant can only be killed if a God and a Demigod work together so would you be so kind as to finish him off please? I need to heal Thalia and those two blockheads" He said motioning towards the Goddesses in chains.

Annabeth snapped out of her shock and walked towards the unconscious Giant before driving her knife to his heart, making him dissolve into dust.

In the meantime Percy was already working on Thalia as I moved to break the Celestial Bronze chains with my knives.

Artemis and Athena looked at me "Thank you"

I shook my head at them and sighed "It`s nothing but you are going to talk to him after he heals you. He is really angry"

Both nodded and bowed their heads in shame, they came here to help and only managed to get captured and beaten up.

I turned around to see that Percy finished healing Thalia, who was still unconscious but fine and quickly healed the two Goddesses. They exchanged some words before he shook his head and told them "Later, I believe your father wants a complete report of the events and I also believe that he will have some words for you two too"

They bowed their heads again and Percy turned to pick Thalia up and told everyone to teleport to Olympus. I took the demigods and Artemis and Athena were the last to go.

When we arrived to the Throne Room we were surprised because everyone was already there but what didn`t surprised us was the furious expression in Zeus` face.

"You two! What in my brother`s name where you thinking!...

**AN: There you have it, a nice long chapter to hopefully make up for the wait.**

**As always reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**

**If you are looking for awesome stories go check out The Queen`s Champion and Altered Destinies by Anaklusmos14, they are amazing.**

**See you soon awesome readers,**

**Owlways.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**AN: hey guys! Sup? I hope that all of you are doing alright because here it`s starting to get cold! I really want a huge cup of tea…warm and sweet…**

**Anyway, I am rambling. So, back to topic, I really want to thank all of you who reviewed or added to his/her favorite/follow alerts. You guys are amazing! FREE COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Okay, you are getting this update early because I will be busy in Saturday, a couple of friends and I are going to have a Vampire Diaries marathon! And I thought… I can`t let my awesome readers without an update **_**again**_** so… ;)**

**My computer broke down guys! *cries* I am writing this because my awesome and amazing brother let me borrow his laptop. So thank him because I wouldn`t be able to write this otherwise.**

**As always the answers to your reviews:**

**Aesir21: Thanks and yeah, they will be really mad at them. No, Thalia wasn`t raped, I am not **_**that**_** mean… ;)**

**Die hard fan: Yep, you got that right. Thanks.**

** : Thank you, it made my day :) Yes I know… I am trying to find them and correct them but I always miss a few.**

**99hoplite: Thank you and don`t worry, I have much fun writing this. Eehhrm, here is your update so don`t fly down to Paraguay only to kill me will you? Do a little sightseeing first ;)**

**SONxOFxCHAOS: Sorry about the wait and thank you.**

**111none: I will see what I can do, thank you and cool pen name by the way.**

**Bookwormultimate: Thanks.**

**BookDevourer52: Thank you and here you go.**

**PsychoticDreamz: Yeah, all is upside down. She is stronger, that`s what I put that that wasn`t even a serious fight, she was just playing with him but in a swordfight the smallest mistake can cost you dearly, which almost happened to her.**

**Outofthisworldgal: hahaha you bet!**

**LyingTruth123:Yep, thay are cool like that.**

**sierra145: *shakes head* Not good at all.**

**Lmb111514: Thank you and don`t worry, you were missed.**

**Guest: Thank you and here you go!**

**Amazing: hahaha Thank you.**

**Hoorayforcheese: hahahaha thank you but I can`t make promises, I am a handball player I will get hurt eventually, though not all the injuries are this serious ;) I will try and update on time though.**

**Mirot30: Thank you and I will.**

**Athena2000: thank you and here it is.**

**Salvator38: Thank you but you should thank V and not me, she was the one who brought me out of the author`s block.**

**Anaklusmos14: Thank you and will do.**

**Ssj4mars: thank you for that, I will remember it from now on.**

**Monkeyface123: on it.**

**Lucavento: Thanks.**

**Daughter of Poseidon1: Yeah, his stories are amazing and big thank you!**

**OKAY guys! As much as I enjoy writing the answers here I will star to answer you with PM, okay?**

**I dedicate this chapter to my brother B, thank you, you are one hell of an awesome brother :***

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick ergo I don`t own PJO, HOO, MOA. Otherwise I would be rich by now…**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

3 Person POV (just testing this out)

"… _You two! What in my brother`s name were you thinking!_ Are you mad?! They could`ve captured you! You had clear orders to STAY OUT OF THE MISSION for this very reason! YOU ARE LUCKY I DIDN`T WENT THERE TO GET YOU ALL THE WAY UP HERE, YOU ARE LUCKY THE DEMIGODS, NYX AND PERCY WERE THERE! I am greatly disappointed by both of you. I admit that I did expect this from you Artemis but I hoped that you would use your logic or _at least _listen to Percy and wait for him to return! And you Athena! I thought you were wiser than this! I thought that you, of all people here, would think about the situation thoroughly and wait to act! I-I expected better from both of you" Zeus was sighing by now, holding his head in his hands. Hera was doing her best to calm him down.

Athena and Artemis were standing in the center of the Throne Room, heads bowed in shame as they hear their father`s rant. The other gods weren`t far behind in rage but they kept their thoughts to themselves and settle for glaring at them in disapproval.

Nico and Annabeth were standing by their parent's thrones awkwardly, not knowing how to react while Thalia was still unconscious in Percy`s arms. Nyx was beside her brother, her face showed a mixture of disappointment, pity but they also were understanding.

Now, Percy was another deal completely. He was standing there with Thalia still in his arms but he showed no emotion whatsoever. He was looking at his friend and his girlfriend but no one could guess what he was thinking, they could tell that he was listening but other than an occasional nod, he didn`t move at all.

Zeus sighed again looking at his two daughters "Well, do you have something to say for yourselves?"

Athena lifted her head enough so she could look at his father`s eyes "We know what we did was foolish, reckless and a huge mistake but what do you want us to say? We are sorry but you already know that. We wish we hadn`t go but what`s done it`s done. We can`t change the past"

"No, but you can learn from it for the future. This can never happen again, if Percy and I weren`t there you would be now in Gaea`s hands being tortured to get information or who knows what else!" Nyx said, about to lose her temper but she then took a deep breath "Percy and I came here to help you out, we told you to stay out of this and yet you still went to practically hand yourselves on a silver platter! We told you that we wouldn`t allow something bad to happen to the brave demigods who risked their lives in order to keep you safe, we told you… have a little faith on us, we always keep our promises"

Athena bowed her head again after that. Artemis merely stayed quiet as a pang of hurt coursed through her but she knew Nyx was right. If they hadn`t interfered Percy and Nyx could`ve brought one of them to interrogate and get some useful information but they had destroyed everything in their rage.

After some more lectures, rants and promises to never let this happen again Artemis and Athena were allowed to take their seats on their thrones. Zeus offered Percy and Nyx some seats but they politely declined as always.

"Well, would any of you mind to tell us _exactly_ what happened in there? And Apollo, will you please take Thalia to the infirmary please?" Zeus asked looking at Nico and Annabeth and then at Apollo, who swiftly stood and flashed himself and Thalia to the infirmary to return a couple of seconds later.

Nico took a deep breath and stepped forward "We got in the palace by shadow traveling, Percy and Nyx had apparently left us alone but they were merely hiding and keeping an eye out for us. Before we got there Percy gave us rings that would help us to make our way once inside the palace. We would feel a pull towards our targets and they would make our skin tingle when there were monsters close. I looked into the room and then shadow traveled us inside. Krios was guarded by two small armies in to separated rooms. Annabeth and I used close combat while Thalia had our backs from the ceiling. We took both armies and then Krios; we fought him together but he managed to overpower us. Annabeth used her cap and distracted him but ended up almost dying which I think kind of explains Lady Athena`s later appearance" Nico said and Athena looked at him gratefully "Percy saved her while Thalia and I finished Krios off. Then set off to find Perses but a monster took Thalia before we could find him. Percy and Nyx appeared and said that they were going to help us rescue her… and I think you know the rest"

Zeus nodded but he looked very impressed and proud of the demigods. They would have managed to finish all without much help if the monster didn`t take Thalia in the middle of the quest.

"I am impressed demigods, very good job" Zeus said. To the demigods being praised by Zeus was like being offered Elysium. Both bowed respectfully.

"Anything else to add?" Zeus asked looking at Percy and Nyx.

"Training. More training for all of you; the demigods handled themselves very good so Nico, Annabeth and Thalia will have two days off. But you gods will train more and harder" Groans came out from most of the gods, the loudest from Hermes and Apollo "Oh shut up! If Artemis and Athena hadn`t been overwhelmed by them you will not be getting this. They were defeated in minutes! I expected that they wouldn`t be there at all but they were and we found them prisoners. To tell the truth it was… obvious that they would get captured but I expected them to _at least _cut a half from the army" Percy said stoically.

It was then when Artemis and Athena fully realized what they had done. They were told not to go and yet they did. Percy and Nyx themselves assured them that nothing overly bad will happen to Thalia and Annabeth and yet they jumped to the fight only to get captured. They left the impression that they didn`t trust Nyx and Percy to keep Annabeth and Thalia safe. Even Hades hadn`t interrupted! And his son was there as well, in danger and he hadn`t showed up; instead he took Nyx and Percy`s word and trusted them.

Artemis tried to look at Percy in the eyes but he wouldn`t meet her stare, instead looking at anything but her. She felt dread rushing through her; she needed to fix this before it was too late. And she knew it wouldn`t be easy.

Athena wasn`t far behind, she realized that she had betrayed her two friends trust in her by not trusting them, and she was prepared to fix that mistake.

Determination danced in the two goddesses' eyes as Zeus dismissed the meeting. They turned and tried to catch Percy before he leave the room but he just exchanged some words with his sister before flashing out of the room.

Nyx approached them with her arms crossed in front of her chest, a serious expression in her face "You have really messed up" Artemis and Athena flinched but said nothing. Nyx sighed "The deal with Percy is that he is extremely loyal to his friends and family, so when he saw you two there beaten up he felt angry and Gration paid greatly for that, but he also felt betrayed and hurt because you left the impression that you didn`t trust him, us actually, and that hurt him more" She explained.

Okay now Athena and Artemis felt a hundred times worst, knowing how much it meant to Percy if they trust him or not. Both suddenly decided their shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"We are sorry… we do trust you it`s just that we couldn`t risk Annabeth or Thalia" Athena said.

Nyx sighed again "I know and I understand; I know Percy will too but you need to talk to him"

"We will go now… we need to find him" With that Athena and Artemis left.

Nyx stood there for a few seconds more muttering "Yeah, good luck with that, even I don`t know where he went" Before she too flashed away looking for her brother

* * *

Artemis didn`t know what to do. She couldn`t find Percy anywhere! She and Athena had separated to cover more ground but all to nothing. Percy wasn`t in the garden, he wasn`t in his house nor their meadow and she was starting to get worried. _What if something happened to him? What if he got captured?_ But her brain quickly dismissed these ideas; this was Percy, intelligent, powerful, annoying Percy, he couldn`t get captured.

Sighing in defeat she flashed to Athena`s palace hoping that by some miracle she had found him but instead she met the defeated face of the goddess of wisdom, sitting in her couch and seemingly staring at nothing.

"Did you find him?" She asked.

Athena snapped out of her thinking and shook her head.

"What if we ask Nyx? She seems like the one person in the entire planet that he would tell where he went" Artemis suggested.

Athena shook her head again "I already tried, she said that she doesn`t know, that he just told her he needed to cool off before coming back but he never told her where he went"

Artemis let herself fall in the couch next to her sister, head in her hands as tears silently fell from her eyes "We should have really just stayed, we could avoided all this if we just stayed. Now he is angry, we can`t find him and more importantly he feels hurt and betrayed. I feel awful, I didn`t mean for him to feel like that, I didn`t mean to…" She said weakly.

Athena hugged her sister as she too felt awful and ashamed, she was supposed to be the goddess of wisdom; she should have thought carefully, she should have just stayed but seeing Annabeth like that… and Thalia, she just acted on mother instinct and no one could blame her for that, even gods have their moments.

"You should go to his house Artemis, wait for him there, so you two can talk alone" She said after a while.

Artemis looked at her sister with red eyes "Are you sure? What if he is still mad?"

"Then you explain things to him, I am sure he will understand and of course I am sure Artemis, I may have done a mistake but I am not the goddess of wisdom for nothing" Athena joked, trying to cheer her sister up.

"Okay, thanks Athena" She said and then flashed to Percy`s palace.

She came into the living room to find Percy sitting in his couch with guitar and watching as Tom chased little Jerry around the house. Artemis wasted no time, she run to him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Percy I am sorry, I know I should have stayed instead of going there only to get captured and I know that you are mad but I want you to know that I am sorry" She said trying to make her apology brief and sincere.

Percy tensed a little in her embrace before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her as well. He pulled away enough so that he could look into her eyes but still hugging her.

"I know Artemis, I know but I need you to trust me as I trust you. I told you that I wouldn`t let anything overly bad happen to Thalia and yet you still went. I had to go there, see you and Athena in chains, beaten and about to be delivered to my sister in a silver platter. I will not tell you what you can and can`t do Artemis, I am no one to order you around, I trust you in keeping yourself safe but please, if not for you then for my sake, do not put yourself in that much danger again when there are already people there who know what they are doing. What Nyx told you is true, I was, am, hurt but I am just happy that nothing worst happened to you"

She stayed there looking deeply into his eyes that were full of concern and something else. She felt touched and relieved that he wasn`t angry anymore but ashamed that she caused him to doubt her trust on him. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips on his. He reciprocated and Artemis felt his arms tighten around her, making her feel safe and happy.

He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at her. She hugged him tighter and buried her head in his chest, a silent apology and a silent promise.

* * *

**AN: There you go guys! A chapter ahead of time just for you ;)**

**I would have made it longer but I liked that end very much so…**

**Next chapter will have more action and surprises; this was more of a filler. But a big surprise waits for you… you will just have to wait to find out ;)**

**Sorry guys, I have to go. I have a HUGE biology test on Tuesday and I don`t understand most of what I am studying.**

**See you soon,**

**Owlways **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**AN: Hello guys! Well. First of all I want to thank you all for your support, it really means a lot to me.**

**Also I would like to apologize **_**again**_** for not updating but you should see my schedule! I told you I had a bio test, after that I had a math test, history and Spanish along with Ethics and school chorus. You want to know the funny part of these? (Note the sarcasm) We aren`t even in the finals for the semester, or whatever! School is going to kill me one of these days. I also managed to hurt my hand; I am typing this without my thump. I know, weird but it hurts like Hades. I should be studying right now but I decided what the hell, I can`t leave my awesome readers hanging anymore :)**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own PJO, HOO or MOA. **

**So, without further delay… I present you chapter 17**

* * *

The deer in the forest were stirring, wolves looking around warily, birds flying away from their trees, little rabbits and other animals hiding. A sudden abnormal breeze sent them all running into hiding but a lone wolf stayed at the top of a hill. The wolf was a dark shade of gray, oddly bigger than the normal wolf and you could tell it was old.

The lone wolf remained in the forest, seemingly staring at the sky defiantly, as if daring whatever that was there to come and get him.

The wind got stronger, pushing the branches of the trees sideways and the wolf a little bit back, as if answering him.

The wolf stood his ground, still staring at the sky with a stubborn expression. Suddenly a pure white figure few past him, making the wind stronger and sending him flying into a tree. The wolf immediately stood again and looked at the figure that was slowly fading towards one of the two-legged creatures´ cities, an occasional pure white feather falling off.

The old wolf remembered this and his lips pulled up to reveal his teeth in an almost wolfish grin. The gray wolf ran off suddenly, much faster than the normal wolf. He ran until he found his pack, the other wolves parted to give him way to who seemed to be their Alpha or king.

The gray wolf met the yellow eyes of its king and mentally said _He is here._

The king howled and the pack soon followed, then he started to bark orders _ GO! Go and tell the others, warn everyone. Gaea will be pleased by this._

As his pack dispersed Lycaon smiled a wolfish grin. _Beware Olympians, your time is up._

* * *

Olympus´ arena was filled with monsters, recently released from Tartarus at Percy`s request. One by one all the gods were to step in and fight a small army until he or she eliminated the army, was disarmed or unable to continue. Some of the gods managed to kill half of the army until they were overwhelmed, some a little more but no one could defeat them all. The armies were of five hundred monsters each.

The gods and goddesses that already fought were: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hera, Hestia, Hephaestus, Dionysius, Aphrodite, Demeter and Artemis. Artemis being the only one that managed to defeat them all. The one fighting now was Athena.

She was standing at the center of the arena with full battle armor, Aegis and her spear out and ready to be used. The monsters managed to trap her in a circle, forcing her to turn around ever few seconds to have a clear view of all her opponents. Until a few monsters teamed up and attacked, Athena was forced to use her shield and her spear to block the attacks from both sides, leaving her completely exposed. The rest took advantage of this and send strikes to her but she turned and began to spin, Aegis blocking their blows and protecting her while the spear pushed the monsters back and cutting off some heads. Athena quickly saw a flaw in her plan and changed her spear for a long sword; this allowed her to kill more and more monsters. But this strategy had a downside, once started she had to keep it up until she reached a corner, where the walls would protect her back and she could focus on a front attack.

Percy saw this flaw and knew that Athena would have to correct it or use her powers, something he insisted on. The gods where gods, they used their powers constantly for everything; instead of walking the flashed everywhere, but they didn`t use them in battle other than an occasional blast. He found this to be both amusing and enraging.

Athena managed to reach the wall and send a blast towards the group of monsters that was on her right, instantly dissolving them to dust. But more than half still remained so she called her owls and ordered them to attack the remaining monsters, leaving some of them blind or with cuts all over their skin.

This made her work a little bit easier but the sheer number of monsters was slowly gaining on her. She started to spin again but this time one monster got lucky and hit her sword hand, making it change its course slightly and giving a hell hound a chance to bite her side, the hell hound took it. Athena screamed as it`s fangs dug into her skin, managing to pass her armor. She brought Aegis to protect her side and her sword to eliminate any monster foolish enough to come that way. The bite enraged her and she sent a blast to the left, killing a significant amount of monsters. The one hundred or so remaining monsters made a group but were hesitant to attack Athena; an angry goddess is not a good goddess for anyone.

But Athena didn`t have the same problem, she jumped as high as she could and sent another blast to the center of the group, killing those near and sending the rest flying to the sides. She started to take them one-on-one, the monster that faced her alone didn`t stood a chance; she dispatched them all in a matter of seconds.

This went on for a few minutes until five Lastrygonian Giants were all that was left. They took out their Celestial Bronze balls and lighted them up, throwing them towards the goddess of wisdom. But she anticipated that, Athena dodged all the balls and ran to the group sending slash after slash killing three of the giants, but failed to notice that the other two separated from the group and were already throwing fireballs to her. She dodged the first but the second hit her square of the chest, sending her flying back while the giants laughed and lighted several more balls.

Despite being in pain and a little disoriented Athena managed to stand up, slightly flinching but trying to hide her pain. With one last effort she ran towards the giants, letting Aegis go back to its bracelet form and instead attacking with her spear and sword. She threw her spear to the giant on the left, impaling him and dissolving him to dust. She continued running dodging the fireballs that the last monster in the arena was desperately throwing at her, she dodged one last ball and sent a slash toward the monster`s head. With no time to react, the monster fell to Athena`s blade.

Athena breathed a sigh of relief; she managed to defeat them all and rightly so! After the latest disaster at Mount Othrys she and Artemis stayed after every training session with Percy to train alone, getting better slowly. She decided not to ask for Percy`s forgiveness but rather showing him she was sorry and, by winning this, that she was ready to take anything at any situation.

Still, that didn`t make it any less painful. She almost collapsed in the center of the arena from pain. The bite of the hell-hound had passed the armor, piercing her skin but also bending her armor, making it cuts almost every time she moved. That and that last fireball was enough to make anyone fall on their back and not move until being healed. But she managed to stay up and locked her gaze with Percy`s, sending a silent apology to him, receiving a nod and a smile in return. Only then did Athena fell back on the floor.

Percy flashed to her side and pushed her into a sitting position. "You know that was unnecessary, don`t you?" He asked as he healed her.

"What do you mean?" Athena said, looking at him questionably.

"You just had to ask me to forgive you and I would have. I forgave you a long time ago actually" He said with a smirk.

"YOU`VE BETTER BE KIDDING ME!" Athena screamed.

Percy laughed softly "Actually no. You thought that I didn`t know that you and Artemis stayed to train more? Of course I knew! I forgave you both completely the second you decided to train more to earn it. I though you knew that you only needed to ask for it and Artemis did tried to tell you but you had to complicate it all with a plan, didn`t you?"

Athena was healed by now and she used that to her advantage and hit Percy on the shoulder. "You suck"

That only caused Percy to laugh harder. "And it`s so fun. But go sit with the others, Nyx and I will show you something"

Athena got up and flashed to Artemis side. Artemis smiled at her and Athena hit her arm  
"You didn`t tell me! You guys suck!"

Artemis laughed "I tried to but you were too stubborn to hear me"

Athena narrowed her eyes "If he already forgave you then why did you stayed to train and try to earn it?"

Artemis sighed "Because it wasn`t enough, as much as I apologized and we talked about it, I knew he hadn`t fully forgiven me. So I worked for it until I earned it today. I looked at him, much like you if you don`t remember, and he finally seemed to relax completely, he smiled a true smile to me"

Athena sighed "I am happy for you. But you better tell me next time or there will be Hades to pay"

Artemis laughed and nodded, neither realized that Hades was sitting next to Poseidon, who was next to Artemis. "Now, is it really necessary to use my name as a curse, Athena?" He asked.

Athena smiled awkwardly "Sorry Uncle" Hades chuckled and nodded "Now you may what to sit and watch, this is something you will love" He added as Percy and Nyx descended to the arena.

The Olympians watched with rapt attention as both pulled out their weapons. Nyx had two hunting knives while Percy had his two swords out. They started to circle each other, neither taking their eyes off the other, silently waiting.

The arena suddenly darkened, shadows dancing around Nyx and stretching to Percy and grabbing his arms and legs, while Nyx took her chance and charged at her brother bringing her hunting knives down in an x arch. Artemis was on the edge of her seat, about to sprint and intercept Nyx`s knives but stopped when Percy smiled. He opened his eyes to reveal icy grey orbs, almost white, instead of his normal emerald eyes. Suddenly the shadows that were around him begun to let loose white steam before freezing completely.

Percy changed his grip on his two swords and stabbed the ice/shadow; it broke into tiny little pieces. He sidestepped Nyx`s slash and countered with a slash to her arm but she moved away before the blade could touch her skin.

Percy spun around her, literally and brought his swords down but Nyx raised her knives and blocked them at the same time she used her foot to kick at Percy`s knee causing him to fall back. Nyx used this to her advantage and spun with her hunting knives raised only to be met with an ice wall, she cursed and stepped back warily and searching for Percy but the arena was covered in darkness, the only reason the Olympians were able to see something was because Percy was allowing them to, but Nyx was having trouble.

Nyx closed her eyes, using her other senses instead to locate her brother. A light tap on the floor alerted her of his position and she brought her knives down but Percy used Dikaiosýni to parry both of her knives and launched a slash to her chest with Eiríni. He expected her to parry but, to his and the Olympians surprise, the blade passed right through her.

The Olympians gasped as Nyx`s body fell back but missed the smirk that was pulling at Percy`s lips. The Olympians were about to teleport to the arena but stopped once they saw two beautiful hunting knives diving from a shadow aiming right at Percy who blocked and stepped back.

"I see that you perfected that technique Sis. Good, it`s very useful in a battle if you opponent doesn`t know it." Percy said looking in the direction the knives came from.

The Olympians were completely lost as to what they were talking about, how could Nyx be standing there if Eiríni just passed through her? Nyx just laughed and nodded. Percy began to lower his twin blades and Nyx took her chance to charge at him. Percy, expecting this, blocked her knives with Eiríni and used Dikaiosýni to deliver a blow at her hand, causing her to drop her right knife and then he twisted Eiríni and completely disarmed her before putting both of his swords at her neck. "Dead."

Nyx stomped her feet on the ground "Damn it Percy! You always win, not fair!"

Percy laughed at her pout and said "One day you will kick my ass Sis, you may not notice it but you are getting better incredibly fast. It won`t be long before you will be able to beat me."

Nyx smiled at that and pushed Dikaiosýni and Eiríni away from her neck "Okay, but when that day comes you will be on the floor with my foot on your back." Percy laughed and nodded.

"Would someone explain us how in my name is Nyx standing in one piece?!" Hades asked.

Percy and Nyx laughed "You see Hades; even you use your name as a curse."

Hades scowled before nodding "Okay fine but I still don`t like it."

"Okay, you may be wondering how I am still in one piece and it`s really simple actually" Nyx begun "It`s like being in two places at once except that you are not really there."

The Olympians just stared at her, waiting for another explanation but Nyx seemed happy with what she already said. Suddenly Athena`s head snapped towards her and she raised her eyebrows "Do you really mean…?"

Nyx nodded "Once you get it right the first time it becomes easier until you don`t even need to concentrate, it becomes a reflex of sorts." Athena nodded.

"I hate it when you do that! Explain to the ones who aren`t know-it-alls please." Ares said.

Percy sighed "Did any of you noticed that the arena is covered in shadows?" They nodded "Good, now Nyx is the goddess of night and she controls the shadows, she can do whatever she wants with them, including creating a false image. She created an "Illusion" of herself while she was hiding, waiting for the right time to attack. This takes a fair share of energy but it can save your lives in a real battle but once something touches it and no ichor comes out, they will know it was a false image if they know the technique and are actually focused on the battle." Percy explained.

The Olympians had bewildered looks on their faces. "Is that actually possible?" Poseidon asked.

"Well Fish Face, if we can be in two places at once then why not? It`s just a false image, an illusion. If I am right, Nyx used shadows for her image because it takes less energy from her, as they are part of her domain." Athena said and Nyx nodded.

"So that means I can use water and get the same image?" He asked.

"Exactly. Apollo can use the sunlight, Artemis can use the moonlight and Dionysius will just make the image in that person`s head. For the rest of us it will take more energy but we should be able to create it by will"

"Correct Athena. Once you master it, it will be an invaluable skill for the battles to come" Percy said "And we will work on this for the next weeks, we…"

But he was never able to finish his thought. In that moment Thalia and Nico came running into the arena. Nico was carrying an unconscious Annabeth in his arms. Immediately Athena rushed to her side. "What happened?" She demanded.

"We were walking in the garden Lady Athena when Annabeth saw a pure white feather falling and she picked it up but, the second she touched it she screamed and fell to the floor. She just fell unconscious when we reached the doors to the arena" Thalia explained between gasps.

"Do you have the feather?" Percy asked as his brow furrowed.

Thalia nodded and took a piece of cloth out of her pocket. Percy unwrapped the cloth to reveal the feather and noticed a liquid covered the end; it was a sickly yellow color. Nyx paled when she saw it and Percy gasped, they exchanged a glance.

"Do you know what is happening to my daughter? And what is that?" Athena asked, but neither Percy nor Nyx answered her.

"He`s here and he is helping her" They said.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that you liked it guys and once again sorry for the long wait.**

**My exams are coming, they begin the next week so I will have little to no time to write, I am sorry but I can`t let my grades drop :(.**

**Sorry guys, I need to go to the doctor now. My hand is still hurting and I have no idea what happened to it.**

**See you guys, you are the best.**

**Owlways.**


	19. Authors Note 1

**SORRY GUYS, NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, you have no idea how sorry I am guys but I really can`t write. I don`t have author`s block or anything like that but I hurt my hand and almost went to surgery. I can`t move my left hand, I am barely writing this. I am so SORRY i`ll write a new chapter when my hand if better and I won`t give up on this, I promise.**

**Thank you for understanding,**

**Owlways**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

**AN: Hello guys! I am BACK! With a healed hand and absolutely no desire to let this story go unfinished anymore so I will skip the usual chit-chat and I present you:**

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

"_He`s here and he is helping her" They said._

"Who`s he? What are you two talking about?" Zeus asked.

But Percy and Nyx didn`t pay attention to the King of the Gods. Both went to Athena`s side and Percy took Annabeth from her arms.

"Apollo, take us to the infirmary. Now." Percy ordered.

Apollo obeyed immediately, he was already in doctor mode. But the rest of the Olympians were confused. Poseidon tried to pick up the feather but was met with Nyx slapping his hand painfully.

"DON`T! if you value your life and memories you will not touch that thing with your bare hands until Percy says so. He`s the only one that knows how to treat that poison and the only person that it has no effect on" Nyx said sternly as she ripped a piece of her pants and picked up the poisoned feather with the cloth.

"Memories? What does it has to do with the memories? And what about Annabeth?" Athena asked, becoming more and more worried about her daughter with each passing second.

Percy and Apollo flashed away with Annabeth while Nyx teleported the rest present to the Throne Room. Nico went to sit by his father`s throne while Thalia sat by Artemis´ side.

"Okay everyone be quiet and I will explain what I can about what happened there but you will need to speak to my mother to get more information" Nyx said looking at all the Olympians pointedly.

Nyx sighed and began to explain "What you just saw was not an ordinary white feather but I think all of you figured out that easily. That was Photos´ feather. Photos is my nephew, son of Fos, my twin brother. He is a powerful god, in whatever way you look at it. He used to be one of the nicest persons out there, always doing the right thing, with a pure heart and never using his powers for his benefit. That was all until he had a little Aunty-Nephew time with Gaea" She said her sister`s name as if it was poison "She corrupted him, his heart and every good thing about him. She managed to get him to attack his own father, Percy and myself. Of course he didn`t even got a chance to hurt us, Percy saw to that himself but he was raging that night, as if we`d done something unforgivable. That was the last night we ever saw him, we assumed that he had faded or was hiding but we never knew for sure, that is, until now"

All the gods had surprised written on their faces and the atmosphere was tense once Nyx finished her explanation. Everyone was silent until Athena asked "But what about the feather? You mentioned something about memories when Poseidon tried to pick it up."

Nyx`s face became pained as she answered "Yes, memories. No one other than Percy can touch it until the poison in it has been neutralized. You see, Photos was not only a powerful god but an intelligent one also. He created a very strong poison that he used in all his weapons; in fact he managed to alter his weapons to make the poison a part of it, an essential one. You see if this poison touches your skin it will probably be one of the most painful experiences in all your immortal lives, not to mention it paralyses the victim and alter some of his or her memories. It`s an easy way for gaining allies and manipulating the enemy, if you give it enough time to spread you will have a perfect spy"

Athena`s face was as pale as paper, worry for her daughter becoming evident on her face. She gulped and asked with a shaky voice "Does that means that Annabeth…?" She left it there, unable to continue with her line of thought. Athena wasn`t one to let emotions rule over her but she was also a mother; she will always worry about her children.

Nyx looked directly at her and smiled reassuringly "Don`t worry Athena, Thalia and Nico brought her here fast enough and Percy will be able to get her on her feet with all her memories intact. She will need to take it easy for at least a week or so though." She said.

Athena breathed out a sigh of relief and gave the two demigods a nod and a smile "Thank you"

Nico and Thalia smiled at her "No problem my lady"

Percy chose this moment to teleport to the room. His was slightly worried and tired, something he rarely showed.

When the gods noticed him they became silent. He walked towards Nyx and put a hand on her shoulder smiling a little smile to his little sister. He knew that she was hurt by Photos` appearance, after all he was still their nephew and he was just… Confused and lost.

Then he looked at Athena and said "Don`t worry too much Athena, Annabeth has a very strong mind, she wouldn`t let the poison change her memories. Even unconscious she was fighting it. I got to her with enough time and she will be alright and out of the infirmary by tomorrow."

And that was when Athena relaxed completely; her daughter was going to be alright.

Percy finally turned her attention to the others and immediately became serious. He took something out of his pocket and held it out, it was the white feather and it was still oozing with the yellowish poison.

"I assume you already told them some of the story and explained what this does?" He asked looking at Nyx. She nodded. "Good, that saves us time. As you all know this poison here is a very very strong one, created by none other than Photos himself. It is one of the most dangerous substances you will ever find, capable of causing pain, erase or bend memories and even deadly to mortals if launched directly to the heart or brain. I wouldn`t recommend any of you to touch it, that is if you value your memories and don`t want to feel excruciating pain. While it is less effective on gods than mortals, it can cause some serious damage so stay away from it at all costs."

All of them nodded, none wanted to take a chance with something like that. Much less with their memories at stake.

Zeus cleared his throat to get attention before speaking "We will stay away from it, don`t worry, or at least try our best to do so. But I have one question, why it doesn`t affect you?"

Percy threw him a rueful smile "I became immune to it, but at a great price. It was something that I never want to do again and you don`t even want to try it, it is too much of a risk to take, I only did it because it was necessary at the time"

Zeus took his answer without questions, he knew from the look in Percy`s eyes that this was something serious and if he thought that it was too much of a risk then it was better to just let him be and take his word. He nodded at him and casted a look around, most of the gods where thinking this thoroughly.

"Okay, thank you Perseus. Now I want everyone to stay away from that thing, at least until we figure some way to fight it. We will have to, we can`t let the demigods get killed by this thing and it upsets me greatly that Photos managed to sneak up on Olympus, we all know that that is not a good thing in the least. Does anyone have any idea of how to fight him or prevent him to get here?" He asked.

Nyx spoke again "You can try to fight him but do not let him scratch you, be it with an arrow, sword, dagger or anything covered with poison. Percy and I will keep an eye out for him"

Zeus nodded and dismissed the meeting.

All the gods teleported except Percy, Nyx and Artemis. Nico and Thalia had gone to visit Annabeth at the infirmary.

"We need to talk, now" Percy said. Nyx and Artemis nodded and they teleported to Percy`s palace.

Once there they went to the living room and sat down in the couch while Percy pace around the room with a thoughtful expression, running his hand through his hair at times. This went on until Artemis couldn`t take it and forced him to stop and sat him down on the couch too.

"Percy what`s the matter?"

"You mean besides the fact that my nephew just showed up after millennia of believing that he was dead or lost or I don`t know! And that he hurt Athena`s daughter. Or that I am the only one immune to the poison he uses? This is very very bad" He said.

Artemis sighed and took his hands and gave them a comforting squeeze "Hey, calm down Percy, I am sure we can work something out"

Percy smiled at her and looked at Nyx "You didn`t tell them how I became immune to the poison did you?" He asked her.

Nyx shook her head "Of course not! That is yours to share brother, if you wanted everyone to find out then you will tell them, it`s your decision whether to tell them or not."

"Thank you Sis" He said sincerely while Artemis looked at them, completely lost.

Percy noticed this and sighed "You are wondering how I became immune to it don`t you?" Artemis nodded "Very well, you of all people deserve to know. How I became immune to the poison? Well it`s really simple actually, I kind of drank it…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Artemis yelled.

"I drank it"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU JUST TOLD EVERYONE WHAT WHERE THE EFFECTS! WHERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Artemis, calm down, he didn`t have much of a choice in the matter" Nyx said, trying to prevent a fight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE COULD HAVE LOST ALL HIS MEMORIES! HE…"Artemis took one look at Percy and it told her everything she needed to know, he wouldn`t do something like without a good reason "Okay, sorry, I`m listening"

"I wouldn`t have if I had a choice believe me, it was the worse pain I`ve been through in my life and I had my fair share of pain" He said, his eyes getting a faraway look "But it was either that or letting my mom take it, and that wasn`t going to happen, not when I was around. You see, it was the first time he had to fight Photos and he used that poison in some of the men that were helping us. He was a mortal, a very brave one, we watched as it took effect, slowly bending all his memories while he screamed from the pain, clutching his head and trying to fight it but I was too strong for him. In the end it killed him and we only watched, what could we do? We didn`t know what that thing was and only knew about the effects from reading the man`s mind, we didn`t know how to counter it."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_It was very late into the night; Percy was walking towards Chaos´ Throne Room as he had a meeting with his mother concerning his nephew, Photos. Though he didn`t know what his mother wanted to discuss, his nephew, who had been acting rather strangely recently, was a good kid period, one of the bests out there; that he could say for sure._

_Percy reached the Throne Room, he was about to open the door when something stopped him, it where his increased senses and they were on high alert, something was awfully wrong in there. Immediately worry for his mother`s well being became the first thing in his mind but there was also a part of him that knew better than to go into the room quickly and possibly not being able to help Chaos, he decided to listen to that part that he liked to call common sense and took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. _

_Once his mind was clearer, he used his powers and shadow traveled into the ceiling of the room, staying hidden in the shadows. Using the height to his advantage he looked for his mother and what he saw made his blood boil. He saw his mother unconscious against the wall with hand cuffs, not the ordinary hand cuffs mind you but ones made of chaotic platinum, easily the strongest metal in all the universe and the only one capable of holding down a full primordial. Percy looked around, eager to catch whoever dared to do this to his mother and for the first time he noticed a lone figure standing with his or her back to him in the middle of the room, staring at his hands like they were new to him. And then the figure laughed, a creepy and deep laugh that made a chill run down Percy`s back until he realized something. He knew that voice but it couldn`t be! _

_Once he recognized the voice Percy dropped from the ceiling, landing directly in front of the figure. Shock and anger coursed through him as he looked into the face of his nephew, Photos._

"_Photos! What in the world does this means? And why is my mother hand cuffed to the wall?" he said while his eyes turned to a poison filled blood red color._

_Normally that stare would have been more than enough to make Photos flinch, back off and start explaining hurriedly and nervously but not today. No, today Photos just stared into Percy`s eyes and laughed again, like he didn`t have a care in the world. This seriously scared Percy, Photos was acting nothing like the good-hearted goofy boy that he had always been. If there was one person in the whole universe that Percy would trust to watch over his family that would be Photos, experienced, talented Photos but here was the same boy, acting as he was just watching an amusing movie while his mother laid tied up unconscious against the wall of her own Throne Room._

"_What do you mean by "this" uncle? Can`t you see that Chaos is finally getting the rest that she wanted since a long time ago? I simply gave her what he wanted" Photos answered, a crazed smile forming in his lips._

_Percy stared at him in complete disbelief before running towards his mother`s side concentrating on breaking the hand cuffs but before he could do as much as bend them, a hand grabbed him and yanked him back, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the floor._

"_Sorry uncle but I can`t let you free her, we have plans for her, big ones at that" Photos said, taking a pair of hunting knives out and getting into a fighting position. That was when Percy noticed something different in his favorite nephew`s eyes. The almost white-gray colors of his pupils were still the same but the irises had changed, they were a dark brown now. That was when Percy realized that something was seriously wrong with Photos, he was not… controlling himself as to say._

_Percy grimaced while he took his two swords out, he didn`t want to fight his nephew, he would if he had to but definitely not alone, he couldn`t risk killing him because of a moment`s distraction so he called with his mind to the guards to come to the Throne Room to help him contain his weird acting nephew._

_The guards, armed to their teeth, didn`t waste any time as they headed to Chaos´ Throne Room, only stopping once because of Nyx asking them where were they going and what was wrong. They told her that they were going to the Throne Room at Percy`s request but that he hadn`t said what was wrong so Nyx decided to accompany them, despite the guards trying to get her to just stay where she was._

_They enter the Throne Room pushing the huge double doors as far as they would go and stepped into the room. The first thing they saw were Percy and Photos already engaged in battle, slashing their weapons wildly and brutally towards the other. Percy sent a slash towards Photos´ head causing him to bend backwards in an attempt to escape the sword that would have decapitated him. Percy used that as a distraction to turn towards Nyx and the guards and yelled at them to get rid of the hand cuffs that were binding Chaos and to get her out of here. The guards reacted immediately, running towards Chaos and focusing on braking the hand cuffs but they couldn`t do much more than get them to tremble but not break, they needed Nyx`s help to destroy them completely. _

_At first Nyx tried to stand between her brother and nephew but Percy spoke in her mind before she could get too close "Nyx, go help the guards release mom, I will explain everything once this is over. Whatever you do, don`t trust a word that comes out of Photos´ mouth, he… isn`t himself right now" Percy said._

_Nyx didn`t need to be told twice, if Percy had another choice then he wouldn`t be fighting his own nephew, he was too much loyal to do something against a member of his own family unless they did something unforgivable. So she run towards her mother`s side and began working on the hand cuffs while Percy and Photos kept fighting._

_Photos slashed at Percy`s face with one knife while the other went to his chest but Percy was quick to react, he placed one of his swords vertically in front of him and stopped both blows while he used his other swords to cut Photos in the leg, thinking that maybe it would get him time to knock him out easily but Photos quickly read his moves and jumped backwards swinging throwing one of his knives into Percy`s left shoulder. Percy flinched as the knife imbedded itself deep on his shoulder but he had no time to take it out as Photos made his swords appear in one hand while he slashed with his other knife towards Percy`s chest._

_Percy barely had time to move out of the way, his body refusing to move as searing pain came from the wound on his shoulder. Nevertheless Percy was able to move out of the way but not without receiving a gash to his chest, but this time he noticed something was in the blade, some kind of yellow liquid was dropping from Photos´ knife and saw that it covered the wounds on his shoulder and chest as well. He saw Photos coming to him again and tried to raise his swords to stop Photos´ but he found that his left arm would no longer move. He panicked as he raised his right swords to block only to have it sent flying when it made contact with photos sword. In panic Percy raised his right hand again and sent a pulse of pure energy towards his nephew but it went on much stronger than he intended it to._

_Photos was sent flying into the wall of the room, near Chaos. Almost unable to move but with some strength left Photos raised his knife and cut Chaos´ arm before disappearing in a flash of white light._

_The guards and Nyx who were close to Chaos tried to heal and make the wound close, failing to notice the yellowish liquid that was there as well "Don`t touch it!" Percy told them as he made his way towards his mother`s side with much difficulty and immediately dropping to her side. Nyx approached her brother, noticing the deep wound on his shoulder and the gash on his chest, both had ichor slowly leaking through them._

"_Percy what in the world happened?! And why did you told us to not help mom?" She asked but Percy wasn`t listening to her instead he bended over his mother`s arm and took a look at the gash that was covered with the yellow liquid, poison._

"_This is bad Nyx, do you see that yellow thing there?" Percy asked and she nodded "It`s poison, it was on Photos´ knifes. He managed to cut me too" He barely managed to finish his sentence. He lost all feeling on his legs and almost went to unconsciousness right there, but he forced himself to stay awake and help his mother in any way he could. It didn`t take him long to see the only viable option. They didn`t know what kind of poison it was and therefore could not administrate something without undergoing a huge risk that it could kill Chaos and he wasn`t having that by any means, he was already bad anyway._

"_Nyx do a tourniquet on her arm" Percy told his sister who immediately did as told. He then took a deep breath and sucked all the poison from his mother`s wound until he felt that her blood was clean again. He leaned against the wall and closed his Chaos´ wound._

_The last thing he remembered from that night was Nyx yelling at him for drinking the poison that was already on his system from what she could see before everything went dark._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

Artemis was looking at him with a mixture of respect, disbelief and anger. He saved his mother, true but that could have killed him. Nyx only looked angry as she remembered that night.

"So you drank the poison from her arm?" Artemis asked still having problems processing all the information.

"Yes he did, the idiot was out for a month and a half before he woke up" Nyx said, looking at Percy angrily but he only smiled cheeky at her.

"That could have killed you Perseus and you know it!" Artemis and Nyx yelled at the same time.

"Yes it could have but was I supposed to do? Leave the world to manage and expand without its creator? Yes it was painful and awfully difficult to fight against a poison that I didn`t know how to counter back then but it was either me or her and I would never let anyone or anything harm my family!" He answered.

Artemis and Nyx dropped their angry stares but you could see that they were still pissed off.

"But we have one problem" He said drawing their attention again "I used the last of the antidote on Annabeth today and the ingredients I`ll need to look for them and find them before anyone else get`s poisoned"

"What are we supposed to do if Photos comes here again and poisons another person before you find what you need?" Nyx asked.

"We will have to keep an eye out for him like we promised and I`ll think about it later, that is if you don`t mind taking tonight`s shift and I`ll take care of it tomorrow?" Percy asked. Nyx just nodded and teleported herself and Artemis out of the room "Let him rest for now, it was a long day for all of us" Nyx said as Artemis looked at her questionably, she nodded and teleported to her own palace while Nyx went to the forest where she would use the shadows as her eyes around Olympus.

Photos was not going to hurt another person, not under her watch.

* * *

**An: Well guys! That`s all I`ve got for you today, see you soon awesome readers! Another thing, Photos belongs to **drpend ** shout out to you for letting me use him, but his story in here was from my imagination. Thank you so much for hanging in there and waiting, you are the best!**

**Yours,**

**Owlways.**


End file.
